Noir Resurrection
by Altena Q
Summary: After massacre at the Manor, Mr Breffort told Mireille and Kirika "this is not over". He was right. Enjoy my personal anime Noir sequel and some patches to the original series. By frequent flashbacks I try to explain some mysteries from the series and put a deeper insight on the characters. Yuri warning.
1. Prologue

The monastery was in fact in the center of town. This was one of these nice looking small, Central European towns, square shaped, with church in the middle - like in old ages. But there, the church was no more in center of the attention. Two crossing highways were almost touching church's massive wall. Never-ending line of cars was constantly moving in four directions - to the two bigger cities nearby. The town was exactly between them.

Sometimes, drunk men from bus station bar, bored and hoping for some easy action, crossed the church's fence and entered monastery's garden, uninvited. But the monastery building was locked and the garden inside had quite unique guardian. A huge, white sheep dog jumped at them barking so loudly, that lights flashed instantly in every monastery window. After a while came the police, but intruders were already gone.

Behind the church's fence, were two gardens. One for public, with impressive, all kinds of colorful roses and apple-trees park. Tables and chairs between trees, elegant paths and pretty shrine, looking like Mother Mary's statue in the middle - all of it was making the place peaceful and friendly for anyone, who wanted to rest and spend some time in quiet. The other garden was enclosured inside and only nuns could enter.

Although most of guests in that female monastery were (obviously) women, he got permission from Paris bishop himself and that was more, than required references. So he came, settled in nice, white painted room on the second floor and waited for his opportunity. Richard Dreis, that was the name he used, was noble looking French gentleman in his middle fourties, who officially was academic teacher studying theology for his private hobby. And fascinated with cloistered and contemplative orders. He wanted to regain his own faith and, if possible, to write an article about them. His letter was elegant, diplomatic and plausible. So he came.

After five seconds in his room he felt satisfied. The window showed him the internal side of monastery. "Cloistered garden - things couldn't be better" - he thought. Although he was instructed not to look out and by all means, not to take any photos, he smiled. He wouldn't need this. All he needed was one good moment, when the nuns would be walking towards the kitchen - right under his window. Just one good moment to pull out his gun and shoot. Of course, only, when he would be sure his target appears. And he was confident that she would. Sooner or later. He waited.

**Paris, France.**

„Altena. Altena took my life. Everything, from the beginning was because of her. Her.

We won. We did it. Barely. Kirika almost died. I barely saved her. But how? Altena held her. And somehow brought her up to let mi catch her. Altena saved Kirika. Kirika wanted them both to die. No. It was just an act of her despair. Altena brought her up to me, there was no other way. Kirika was down there, held only by Altena's hand. She somehow threw her up to me and fell down herself.

She wanted to die. I wanted her to die. And I… I couldn't kill her. Why? Why I couldn't do it? Why couldn't I just shoot her?"

- Mireille?

"I wasn't able to kill Altena. Damn it. Why?"

- Mireille? – a louder voice brought her back to reality. Mireille looked over her cup, at her partner.

- Your tea… is already cold.

This quiet voice was so familiar. And these words. Kirika had said that before, at the very moment, when Mireille had just figured out about Noir and trials. Now the trials were over. Four weeks passed. No attacks, new apartment in very center of Paris, much more luxurious. They certainly could afford it. But Mireille didn't have even one night of peaceful sleep. The more normal and quiet things were, the more nightmares she had. About little Kirika with gun in her hands. A gun too big for such a little girl. About fire. And that sweet, whispering voice. "Welcome… True Noir…" "Shall I say: nice to meet you for the first time?" "It's not the first time. I was watching over you. Yes, you as well" Mireille shook off and took her cup.

- Yes. I'm sorry – she smiled to her. Now it was hers Kirika, right? Kirika, who loved her. And Mireille loved her back.

- So… what do we do now? – she asked with artificially cheerful voice. Kirika looked astonished. Her eyes, wide opened, stared at her.

- What do you mean? – she asked after a long while.

- Mireille sighed. "There are things that never change" – she said to herself. And added louder.

- Well? We moved, we rested, how about we think, how to spend time from now on?

- We can go back to business – Kirika said calmly. Mireille choked.

- What? Are you kidding me? After all that happened? Now? I just don't believe it.

Kirika looked down.

- I don't know what else I could do – she replied with sadness.

Mireille froze. She was desperately avoiding these thoughts for the past weeks. And then, they all came back and were sitting next to her, with these eyes, full of tears again. After all, it was Mireille, who always used to say, that there wasn't anything else for assassins. Besides, Kirika really didn't have anything else. Never.

- Uhm… how about going for some ice-cream? – she asked her softly, reminding a moment from last year, the first time she actually saw a smile on her partner's (girlfriend's?) face, over a huge portion of ice-cream. Now she thrilled again, seeing how Kirika's face momentarily cheered up.

- I'd love to – she replied.

Mireille grinned.

**Poland, monastery.**

Monsieur Richard Dreis, as he was called, was getting more and more frustrated. He was there three weeks already. Three weeks of wasting time and pretending a religious nerd, who had nothing better to do but praying and helping in the outside monastery's garden. Sisters however, were delighted. Every Morning he was up at 5 AM and with a hymn-book in his hands, he went to the church for the Morning Prayer. If at the first day he was excited to see them all, finally, he got disappointed. He found himself sitting all alone. All nuns were hidden behind the cloister's wall on the right side of the church, seeing only the main altar through bars of the little window, which was made there just for them. He definitely couldn't cross the entire altar to see anything, without bringing suspicions. So he waited for another opportunity.

At 8 AM, after the mass, he ate Breakfast. The food, again, was delivered through a sort of window in the wall – which, moving round, didn't let him see the kitchen. After that, he came back to his room and didn't take his eyes from the window. He never saw anything, though. The line of nuns walking between internal garden, kitchen and their dormitories always looked the same. From upstairs, he found it even difficult to tell their age. They all were dressed in the same robes, cornets, and even if sometimes he could see their faces, he didn't recognize the one he was looking for. Slowly, he started to doubt if she was there at all. But he had to be patient – he kept reminding himself.

At Noon, he was back in church, this time for Angel Prayer. Lunch at 12.30 PM. And three hours in the garden after that. It was the most interesting part of every day. He took every possible opportunity to regain sister Mary's (the only one who was allowed to contact the outside guests) trust. He helped her to look after apple-trees, learning about preserving them during Winter time much more, than he ever wished do know. He swept away all fallen leaves from sidewalks and had long, philosophic conversations with the sister.

He was really good at making great impression. So good, that one day, sister Mary asked him to do some shopping for the convent. He appreciated the time outside, even though no one in town seemed to understand French. "What a primitive country" – he thought. Luckily, nuns prepared him entire grocery list in Polish and also gave him the exact addresses of stores. One of them appeared to be a regular grocery store. He ordered lots of flour, milk, eggs, sugar and honey. Twenty liters of honey – he realized with certain amusement, when delivery was packed in his car. The other place he had to visit appeared to be a pharmacy. He bought aspirins, all sorts of pain relievers, maybe a hundred of various sizes of elastic bandages, cold creams for scorches and severe burns. Also in the amount enough for a small hospital. Or someone, who got burnt really badly.

It took him a while to think. He was rather busy watching two attractive teenage girls, hanging around the pub nearby. But then, the illumination came and flashed the red light in his mind. He studied all supplies one more time. Honey. All medicaments… exactly like for someone with a major burn? From big fire perhaps? He immediately came back to full attention. He still couldn't be sure, though. He had to know.

But nothing happened that day. Grateful sister thanked him warmly, two others he had seen before, came and took all supplies inside. All he could do, was to join them in church at five for the Afternoon chanting. And to have Dinner at six. Evenings were the most boring time over there. He could just stare at the window and see nothing in the dark, feeling, that couple more days like that and he would certainly go insane. He just had to find out where she was hiding. And how to get to her. But how?

There was no place for nuns in his world. The priests, yes, of course. But women without husbands seemed weird and pathetic in his eyes. He would change that, if he only could. That was also one of reasons, why he was on this mission. When Soldats High Council told him, that SHE somehow could have survived, he was furious. She and her convent was everything he was against. And to think that she almost won… Yes. But she didn't. Did she? Damn it. They checked the place thoroughly. With maps. It had so many hidden underground corridors, caves and tunnels. The ancient Soldats tunnels leading through and under Pyrenees. A net of underground hiding places, labyrinths built in XII-XIII Century. They haven't checked them all. It was impossible to check them all. But then, a few of their men got lost in one. They were searching for the way out for many long hours and one almost got burnt when he turned into a wrong branch, which started somewhere under vineyard and had its end almost inside… the lava pit. A side corridor. The guy almost fell down. But the cave ended with a rock shelf, sticking inside the pit. If somebody fell from upstairs, it was theoretically possible, that that shelf would save him from falling into the fire. Barely. The shelf was small and the heat on that low level was already unbearable for the skin. Unless someone was strong enough to climb very quickly. His man was. But he did not fall down from above. He slipped from that side tunnel. He crawled back and finally, found the way out on the other side of the lake. And then, he called them, asking, what that traces in the grass could mean?

He hoped for any other explanation. But they had to check. And when they did, the next step was clear. To search every female convent that could have been ever, in any way, related to Soldats.

Gentle nocking at the door woke him up from these memories.

- Well, isn't that a nice surprise? Please, come in, sister Mary!

- I didn't want to interrupt but I thought you may be interested. We have an extra mass tomorrow Morning, at 10.30 AM. Our bishop is coming!

- Oh, I'll be delighted to come – he replied extrusively. Sister Mary grinned and looked at him warmly.

- You are such a noble man. It's so rare these days. God bless you!

- Not at all, dear sister – he laughed modestly.

- See you tomorrow, then.

- I'll be there. Good Night, sister.

He closed the door and his face changed momentarily.

Great! Another mass – he murmured with irritation.


	2. Mireille's New Assignment

**Paris, France.**

"It was certainly a good idea" – constated Mireille. They were sitting in one of the most beautiful spots of park, near Seine, watching colorful ice-cream cart and two little girls giggling cheerfully in the line, in still Summer dresses, though the Autumn was about to come any day.

- Maybe we should go on vacation? – she wondered loudly.

- Vacation? – repeated Kirika, finally finishing her second ice-cream. – Where?

- Anywhere. "Well, except the South of France…" – she thought.

- We can go abroad. How about a cruise ship? I haven't seen The Caribbean yet. Neither have you, I suppose.

- No, I haven't – she admitted calmly, staring blankly at the river.

- Ok, you could at least say what you think about it – irritated Mireille. "Is it how things going to be from now on? Me trying to keep every conversation?"

- Mireille? – Kirika was no longer watching the water. She sat closer and lightly touched her hand. Corsican froze. Kirika never stopped to amaze her. She was quiet and shy. And yet, she always seemed to notice the subtle changes on her face and reacted to them. Being always afraid of Mireille's anger. "I can't atone." She heard those words again in her head. She squeezed Kirika's hand.

- It's ok – she said softly, feeling how her partner instantly relaxed. – We don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to.

- It's not… I mean, I want. I want… - Kirika hesitated and almost whispered. – I just want to be with you.

Mireille smiled. It was the main thing she kept hearing for the past couple of weeks. Kirika still couldn't remember everything. She was like an empty white page in their new life, wishing only to fulfill herself with Mireille. There were, however, still some parts of her, that Mireille couldn't reach.

The first thing she did after they had moved to new apartment, was getting rid of all cake forks. Mireille did it herself without saying a word. "Did she love Chloe?" She kept wondering, never having the courage to ask. Or she didn't want to know. No. She did. She had to, if they were ever going to have a normal life, she had to know everything. No more secrets. No more awkward silence – she decided, feeling more and more clearly, that this was a good moment to start. They just had to make this talk, at last. But the first question she asked, was surprising even for herself. She just had said that, before she realized.

- What was she like? Out there?

- Chloe? – Kirika startled.

- No. Altena – this time Kirika looked really surprised. Another minute had passed before she replied.

- Strict. But kind… - she blankly repeated Chloe's words. Mireille sighed. It really wasn't telling her anything. And she wanted to know more. "But why?" She just wanted.

- She was… when I was little I used to think she was like an angel. I guess all of us believed that back then.

Suddenly Kirika's face changed as she started to speak. Mireille lost her breath, feeling how important that moment was. She was afraid to move, to not break Kirika's opening up.

- She was… irresistible – she added quietly.

- Irresistible? – Mireille repeated without thinking, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to interrupt. But apparently she didn't. Kirika was already deep in her own mind.

- It was just impossible to say no to her – she continued.

"She brainwashed them. Both of them." Thought Mireille, again feeling anger burning inside her.

- She told us that we lived in Blessed Garden, like in heaven. And that one day we would save the world – Kirika kept talking. – She loved us.

- Oh, did she? – Mireille asked skeptically. Kirika broke at the tone of her voice.

- In her way. Yes.

- Ah… her way. Indeed.

Kirika tensed.

- Why do you ask, Mireille? – she looked at her anxiously. Mireille looked down.

- I don't know – she admitted after a long while. – I guess, I want to know that part of your life. And what she did to you. "To all of us" – she thought.

- Chloe was so happy there… - Kirika's voice clearly changed, speaking that name.

Mireille felt like something very heavy moved in her stomach. Something she really didn't want to think about. Kirika felt so guilty about killing Chloe. Even more guilty than about killing Mireille's family?

- Altena was everything to her. Chloe treated her like a goddess and I think, she actually believed, she was in heaven. I was never that close… Altena never said that, but I could feel, that Chloe was special to her.

Mireille was listening to this, breathless. Yes, even she could see that at those rare moments she watched Chloe mentioning Altena's name. Her face softened, eyes brightened. And that obvious excitement, passion in her voice… "Were they lovers?" – she wondered but then, she reminded another scene, at the lake, when she saw Chloe and Kirika's "ablution". She shuddered again.

- I wonder, who she really was? Where she came from? – Mireille asked these questions more to herself. Kirika stared at her pensively.

- I don't know. Altena never spoke about herself. Not to me anyway – she silenced.

Mireille felt it was enough questions for a day. She embraced her.

- How about some coffee?

Kirika smiled, relieved. They left the park, hand in hand.

At the entrance to their favourite café stopped a black car. Kirika saw it first. She paled and immediately reached her purse.

- No need to panic – Mireille heard familiar voice, before she pulled out her gun. She frowned.

- You!

- I told you before, it was not over, didn't I? – Monsieur Graipaul sat heavily at the free seat of their table and smiled to them in "uncle-visitting-his-favourite-nieces" way.

Mireille quickly looked round. The place was crowded. "No way to escape without public massacre". She was sure he was not alone. As if he read her mind, he smiled again and spoke in patronizing tone.

- My, my, you won't refuse an old man to join you for coffee, will you? I just want to talk to you.

- As if he didn't see their tension, he called waitress and ordered cappuccino and tiramisu.

- Some cake, ladies? – he asked, when the waitress came with the dessert cart. Mireille ignored him.

- No, thank you – said Kirika.

- It's obvious you were raised in the Manor. You have much better manners – he giggled. Mireille couldn't stand it anymore.

- Enough! What do you want from us?

He slowly tasted his tiramisu and had a sip of coffee.

- We have an assignment for you – he said, looking directly at Mireille.

- Us? – she glanced.

- Just for you, to be precise. Sorry, my Dear – he smiled towards Kirika. – But what we need is European looking woman, to not be recognized. Japanese girl would attract too much of attention.

- We work together – Mireille replied coldly. – Besides, I told you before, we're not joining you.

- Oh, is that so? Do you really think we leave you any choice? If you want to live, of course.

- So this is it, right? – Mireille reached her purse, not caring about the crowd anymore.

- Mireille. We don't want to lose you – he put his hand on her purse. Kirika was sitting still, frozen and ready, waiting what happens.

- This assignment is crucial to us. We'll pay you more than you can imagine. And yes, after this, we'll leave you alone. As long as you keep our existence secret, of course. Anyway. Think about it. Do you both want to have a war with us, or live in peace after just one assignment?

- What kind of assignment this is? – asked Kirika. Mireille stared at her in shock.

- It should be easy for your partner – he fatherly smiled to her again. – But this is not the place, is it? – he looked around. All tables close to them were taken. It was so loud, that they barely could hear his words. – Let's go for a walk, shall we?

- Mireille hesitated but there indeed wasn't much choice left. She sighed. They went back to the park. As soon as he found an empty bench, he sat heavily, glancing at his cane. They looked around, searching for more Soldats men hidden in the bushes, but they couldn't see or hear anything.

- Alright then – he grunted. – There is certain monastery in Poland. Female cloistered order. We need you to go inside. We'll give you an identity of one of French nuns – you will be a guest over there. And, as nun, they will treat you as one of them. And they'll let you inside the enclosure. This is what we need.

- Me? Disguised as a nun? You must be joking – Mireille felt almost amused. Almost.

- What crazy assignment this is?

- Sounds weird, doesn't it? But it is very important. The convent hides very dangerous terrorist inside. We need you to kill her.

- Ah… is that so? Who is she? What did she do? How can we know she deserved to be executed?

- So many questions – he shook his head disapprovingly.

- We are not like you, people. We have to know that our targets deserved to die.

- She did – he said emphatically. Besides, when you see her, she'll probably even asks you to kill her.

Something hot spread inside Mireille's body. "Kill me… and live on as the True Noir." That sweet, hypnotic voice over the fire. She shivered.

- I can't tell you more. Except one thing. She probably is seriously injured. That makes your mission much easier. All you really need to do is to get to her and shoot.

- How can I, if I even don't know how she looks like. Do you have any photo?

- No.

- Can you at least tell me her name?

- No – he repeated coldly. – In this, I am strongly asking you to trust me. You'll find her there, I have no doubt in this - you'll see the difference between her and the regular nuns. You will kill her quickly and you can go on your cruise ship vacation.

Both, Mireille and Kirika, exchanged looks.

- So you guys have been watching us all the time? Yeah, I should have known that such thing as privacy doesn't exist in your world.

- It will, after your assignment is done. I can give you my word.

- And why I don't believe you? You will never leave us alone!

- But we can give you a big autonomy. So big, that you two will even forget about us. You will live as you were before, choosing your targets by yourself, doing what you wish. Consider this, both of you. Soldats has never offered this to Noir before. This is a huge favor. For only this one assignment.

- It must be something damn important for you to kill that woman. Why you couldn't do it yourself? You sure have female assassins.

- Not even half as good as you. But indeed, we thought it would be easier. Our man localized the convent, confirmed our target in it, but he wasn't able to get inside. And we must work it discreetly. This convent is important for Soldats, threaded with Vatican. It is all connected. And complicated. We must act quickly and secretly.

Mireille felt curious. She couldn't help it. Their situation was bad, their lives were at stake. She should have been only furious about being manipulated again, but this mysterious target intrigued her. The mission seemed ridiculous. And maybe that's why she was so curious. Besides, they would kill them eventually anyway, if she refused. She decided to pretend to play their game. And set their own rules as soon as any opportunity occurs. She nodded.

- Alright. I'll go there. – Kirika snapped. – Mireille? – but Corsican silenced her with her look.

Monsieur Graipaul looked at them clearly relieved.

- I am so happy to hear that. You know, I am really starting to like you – he stood up and smiled.

- I will send you all details tonight, via email. Your plane leaves tomorrow Morning. Good luck! – and he left the park.

- So, we have a new mystery to solve… - Mireille looked at her partner.

- Guess so… - Kirika whispered, deep in her thoughts.

Ten minutes later Monsieur Graipaul received a phone call.

- Yes, she accepted assignment. What? No. I didn't tell her. Why? Yes, I know very well what I am doing. I already know Mireille Bouquet's style. And her personality. She is so much like her mother. She acts emotionally. If I told her, who the target is, she would have time to cope with it. Maybe she would start to think too much. And she must kill her without hesitation. And, what I am hoping for, without even talking to her. I hope that Mireille will be so shocked to see her alive, that she'll just furiously shoot her.

He turned his phone off.


	3. Lullaby

**Poland, Monastery.**

_I cry with my voice, answer me, have mercy upon me._

_Keep me under shadow of Thy wings_

_Light endures forever _

[The Bible, Book of Psalms, a little bit modified by the Author of this fanfic]

- Mother Superior?

She stopped singing and leaned over her "patient's" bed.

- Ah, you're awake? My Dear Child! I am so glad…

Carefully, she tried to turn to the side, which appeared to be not easy, considering that her back, especially lower part, and most of her legs, were covered with bandages. And hurt when touched. Not so severely though, anymore. In fact, burnt skin was healing very well. And started itching, what, no less than pain, made her sleep almost impossible, unless she got bunch of medication again. The last one however, she got the previous night. She slowly was regaining her consciousness and was able to speak. Yes, she was getting better. At least physically. Mother Dominica quit her regular schedule and was sitting by her bed for hours, waiting. Finally, her patience was rewarded. She smiled, truly relieved.

- Be careful. Let me help you – she gently pulled her up and removed the pillow to let her lie on her right side for a change. Wounded opened her eyes more consciously and stared at her in shock.

- Where am I? – she whispered.

- Home, Dear. You are home.

She took a deep breath, looked up at her, then at the small window and white painted wall, paintings with Mother Mary, and finally at her own bed.

- No, this is not…

- I mean your true home. The first one, you have ever had, remember?

Like a slideshow of photographs or video tape spinning fast, memories ran through Mother Dominica's head. It was over twenty years ago. The monastery agreed to participate in EquiLibre's mission in Sarajevo [Author's note: EquiLibre – French organization sending medical and other kinds of support to Croatia and Bosnia during the war in 1991-1995. Polish volunteer, Janina Ochojska, was one of people who initiated Poland's participation in this]. She had never been there herself, but she heard so many terrifying stories about that war, that it was enough for her. She wanted to save at least some of those children. Lost, abandoned, abused. Raped women and little girls. She wanted to help. So they arranged that one of convoys would bring a few of Bosnian orphans to Poland and they would be taken care of at the convent. To save innocent children from abuse was part of their mission after all. And she knew from the very first sight, that one of those girls they brought to her, was special.

She was extremely pale, skinny and quiet. Just watching everything with wide-opened, big eyes, with extraordinarily rare color of lilac.

- She didn't let us examine her – said one of the convoy's nurses. – In fact, she doesn't let anybody touch her at all. I suspect rape… - she sighed. – But she is remarkably strong. She helped us to bring other children to the car. And tried to attack Croatian patrol with kitchen knife, because one of soldiers wanted to shake her hand in saying hello. She is some kid, I'm telling you…

Mother Dominica, who at that time was on her first year of having position of Mother Superior, smiled at those words.

- She's a little soldier, isn't she? – slowly, she walked closer to the car. The girl was standing still, carefully looking around. She was dressed in warm coat, apparently provided her by the convoy – it was clearly too big for her, as well as shoes. Her blond hair was very dirty and falling down her forehead, partly covering her eyes. Mother Dominica took one more step towards her and kneeled down, to have her face exactly on girl's eyes level.

- We have noticed that she understands French, English and German. And Yugoslavian of course. But she rarely talks – the nurse instructed her quietly, watching this scene with tension. The girl looked at Mother Dominica like a wounded animal, which was not sure what to do. To attack, or run.

- Hello… I am Mother Dominica. I am happy to meet you – Mother Superior spoke to her softly in French, hoping the nurse was right about the languages. There was no one in the convent who knew Yugoslavian. The girl didn't move. In fact, not even one muscle on her face changed. She kept staring at her so long, that Mother Dominica started to doubt if she was understood at all. But then she heard.

- Are you an angel? – the child's eyes widened even more when she whispered. Mother Dominica froze, breathless. Somehow, she felt, that she could come a little closer.

- No, Sweetie… But you look like an angel. You really do… Now, would you let me to take care about you?

The girl unexpectedly reached out her arms and fell into Mother Dominica's embrace. All the nurses were watching this with tears in their eyes.

Mother Superior smiled, forcing her mind to come back to present.

- You still look like an angel, you know? And your hair again comes into your eyes too much – she gently caressed the blond woman's forehead. – It is darker now, isn't it? More like gold. Or, like that peanut cake you used to like. I would rather expect it to brighten up, you spent so much time standing on the sun over there, didn't you?

Violet eyes widened in increasing confusion.

- What am I doing here? I was… I should be…

- Dead? No, my Child. Something in you must have felt it was not the time for you yet. And you survived. Again. You truly can oversee death… - she looked at her with love and admiration. But the woman didn't see it. She shivered.

- Noir… they…

- They are fine, Dear. You have brought them back. You did good.

Blonde's face softened. She leaned back on her front, clearly relaxed.

- Noir… - she whispered and fell asleep again.

_Keep me under shadow of Thy wings_

_Light endures forever_

Mother Superior sang quietly again.

- Sweet Dreams, my Angel. Sweet Dreams…

**20 kilometers from the Monastery.**

- Hi. It's me. Just checking in. Everything is ok.

- I'm glad…

- I'll catch you later, ok?

- Yeah. Take care.

Mireille hanged up and sighed. Kirika was even less eloquent on the phone. But she learnt to notice the subtle changes in tone of her voice. Kirika's "take care" was probably more meaningful than other people's "I love you forever". She smiled and threw her sim card into the trash bin, breaking it previously into pieces. She wasn't sure how thoroughly Soldats were watching (and listening to) them but they invented the communication system which at least made eventual eavesdropping almost impossible. At least on their cell phones. Particularly on this time apart, they bought several sim cards in different places, planning to use each one time only. Then, they spent some time at night, remembering the numbers. Mireille also considered buying a new cell phone in some regular store in Poland. After a while however, she decided that too much of paranoia was not healthy. They both had satellite cells, checked by Mireille's friends that no extra tools or signals were added. Unless Soldats had real "James Bond" stuff. "No. Paranoia again." She decided and looked around, curiously. She and Kirika visited many European countries, but they never went to Poland. She didn't know much, except of some country's history and the Soldats's warning, that it would be difficult to find someone speaking French. "It shouldn't be a problem" – she thought amused, reminding how offensive it was for Soldats man – at least it looked that way in Graipaul's email.

She also must have unwillingly admitted, that it was really comfortable to be on official Soldats's mission. She got a private luxurious plane, which took her to a small, probably top secret, military looking airport, only twenty kilometers from the town with the monastery. From that place however, she was left on her own.

Changed already in nun's habit, with only one small carry-on bag (and gun hidden under her robe), she got some instructions where the nearest bus station was and she walked.

"Częstochowa" – she looked at the map. "How the hell is it supposed to be pronounced?" – she wondered. Polish language was a total mystery to her. Luckily, the younger part of the bus station staff was familiar with English. With no further problems, she found herself standing at monastery's gate one hour later.

[Authors Note: For non - Polish readers. Częstochowa is a city known from Catholic Church's influence. And about Altena's childhood and Saraievo. I realize, that if my Noir action takes place in present times, Altena would be way too young. The war was in 90s. But this is the only real hystorical fact that fits the scenes from anime Noir. The place from Altena's childhood trauma looked like former Yugoslavia, I have checked it. As well as the fact about raped children. So anyway,I decided to keep the Saraievo episode, putting the chronology aside. It a fanfiction, anyway.]


	4. Sister Mary, Sister Marie, Mother Mary

Sister Mary was delighted. Fellow Sister – Guest from France! It didn't happen often. Well, maybe except from last month, when the convent went through sort of French invasion. Plus that nice man, who left in a hurry after about four weeks… But at least, life in the convent became a bit more interesting. She was sixty four years old and lately, she started feeling lonely. Someone new to talk to at the recreation time was highly appreciated. Sister Mary loved long talks. She realized, how unusual and inappropriate it was in contemplative order, but, for Heaven's sake, she had been there for over forty years already. Sure Jesus and Mother Mary would forgive old woman's weakness.

Besides, sometimes she really needed a human being around to cheer her up. The older she was, the more hell-like seemed the outside world. It scared her. She didn't understand it. From what she occasionally had seen in TV, there was only violence, hatred, lust, dirt. Sin. Omnipresent sin. Even in music. The world became evil – she sometimes thought. But they had to keep their duty. And faith. And "when love and duty are one, the Grace is within you" – Mother Superior was always saying [Author's note: this verse is quoted from "Painted Veil" movie. Spoken by Mother Superior indeed.]. She tried very hard to believe in it. But sometimes… it just wasn't easy.

- Sister Marié! Welcome, welcome! – she ran to the gate and gave her a hug. – I was told you'd come at this time. You must be hungry after your travel, so long way from Paris must have been exhausting! From which airport have you come?

Mireille was breathless. She expected many things. Even bunch of nuns jumping at her with guns, like at the Manor before. But certainly not this. Before she even realized, she was hugged, drugged inside, shown her cell, and sat in the cloistered dining room for late lunch. She had a big breakfast in the plane but sure she couldn't tell about it. Sister Mary apparently thought, she came via regular plane, landing maybe 200 km away and also spent a couple of hours in the bus.

In the next minutes she was asked about "her convent" in Paris maybe ten times – luckily she had prepared some stories, made up the night before with Kirika's help. Sister Mary was clearly happy to refresh her French, which was good indeed. Even too good.

- You have special accent, Dear, what part of France you're from?

- Umm… I was born in Corsica – she replied honestly, seeing no reason to hide that part. Her accent was obvious.

Apart from Sister Mary's incredible hospitality, the next surprising thing was… the food. She got Polish borscht with meat pastries for the entrée; potatoes, salad, rice on the side and other kinds of cut vegetables with roast chicken for the main dish; three kinds of cake for dessert. Half of it would be enough for both, Kirika and her, for at least two days. She stared at Sister Mary, who stopped by to ask cheerfully if she needed anything else.

- I thought that you also fast here… this is too much!

Sister Mary grinned.

- But you have just come here, Sweetheart! Sure you can rest from fasting in your first day. You look so skinny!

Mireille was speechless. This whole thing was so weird. And overwhelming. It was so new, unknown and… somehow touching. She didn't know, what to say.

- Thank you… I just didn't expect… erm… I mean, thank you – she repeated stammeringly, suddenly feeling like a little girl.

- We have Afternoon Prayer at five, Dear. I will pick you up from your cell fifteen minutes before, is that alright?

- Sure, yes. Thank you – she repeated again, staring blankly at her tea.

Back in her room, she unpacked, checked her "equipment", changed into a fresh robe and looked around. The cell was small but cozy. Comfortably looking wooden bed with big, fluffy duvet and two pillows, a simple wardrobe, a desk and two chairs. Wooden cross with Jesus Christ hung at the entrance and two big paintings decorated white painted wall. One showed Jesus with two light beams coming from his heart. She had seen it before in various churches, many times. The other painting however, was different. It looked like Mother Mary, but there was something, that bothered her. She didn't know, what. She looked at it for a while, wondering. Everything – her robe, the gesture of loving hands opening towards the person looking at the painting, the kind smile, everything was usual. And familiar. Too familiar. She looked up closer. And then, she lost her breath. She felt her heart bumping fast, heat spreading all over her body. She had to lean over the desk.

Mother Mary's eyes were violet.

Gentle nocking at the door almost made her jump. Mireille shook off and controlled herself.

- Come in! – she said, hoping to sound as cheerfully as she wished. – Sister Mary, come in!

- Ready, My Child? – she grinned back.

- Yes! – Mireille didn't even realize it was that late already. She followed the nun towards the staircase.

- So how do you like your quarter?

- I love it! – Mireille said enthusiastically, noticing an opportunity in this. - And these paintings! So beautiful! – she was right. Sister Mary brightened up even more. – I wonder, where they come from? Who created them? – she asked, trying to not look anxiously.

- Oh, the one with Jesus has been here for ages. A gift from Krakow bishop! That is why it hangs in our best guest quarter.

- Really? I feel so honored! – she grinned to sister Mary, hoping it looked natural. Kirika would be impressed – she thought almost hysterically. – And the other one? It's so beautiful – she repeated, desperately trying to calm down her voice.

- Oh, this one was painted by our Mother Superior. She has incredible talent, hasn't she? Unfortunately, she doesn't have much time for art. It is a shame…

- Mother Superior? - she reminded something. "You will see the difference between her and the regular nuns" - she thrilled. Luckily, Sister Mary didn't seem to notice.

- How is she, by the way? Will I meet her? Mother Superior, I mean… - she tried to keep the conversation on the subject.

- Oh yes, you will. Tomorrow, probably. She wanted to welcome you, but today she is very busy. You will see, Mother Dominica is wonderful. And I think, she is the only one, who lives here longer than me. It will be over forty years!

- Is she? – Mireille commented kindly, thinking intensively. – Sure they don't want me to shoot an old nun, do they? – she wondered in her mind. And returned to the previous subject.

- So anyway, her painting is very original, isn't it? I have never seen Mother Mary with this unusual color of the eyes before… - she looked at sister Mary, waiting for reaction. She only smiled again, though, without a trace of anxiety.

- Indeed. Our Mother Superior based our "Mother Mary" on face of one of our former sisters. She had this incredible eyes.

- Oh? – Mireille tensed her entire will to look calm. – What was her name? – she asked softly, feeling sudden dryness in her throat. For a few seconds the time seemed to stop. Sister Mary still didn't change her joyful face expression.

- Oh, it was sister Anna. Now, this is our church! We however, can only look there from the right side. Right here, Dear - she showed her the small door, leading to enclosured room, apparently being a side chapel.

"Did she change subject on purpose?" – Mireille thought, but then, from the opposite door, entered the other nuns. They all smiled passing her by. She smiled back, watching them carefully. No one looked familiar, though. And definitely, no violet eyes. She shivered. – I am getting crazy! She is dead! I saw her falling down to the fire with my own eyes. Barely pulled Kirika from down there! What the heck I am thinking of? – she criticized herself mentally, took out the Hymn Book and opened it. The nun sitting next to her showed her the right page, but still, most of the songs were in Polish. At least she was excused from singing – she thought, relieved.

- So, Mother Superior is not coming for the prayer? – she whispered to Sister Mary.

- Not today. She is busy – the nun turned away, for the singing already started.

This time, she had dinner with all other sisters. Not so big as lunch before, but still, she wasn't able to finish even half of her portion. - If I stay here longer, I will get fat – she thought, amused. The whole situation was still overwhelming to her. She never considered herself religious. Besides, after encounter at the Manor, Christianity reminded her of Soldats too much. So the feeling she was having for couple of last hours, was more and more strange to her. She sensed peace. Warmth. And love. Everybody treated her as family, she could see it. Even the nuns, who didn't speak French or English, showed her particular dishes by gestures and explained, how they were called in Polish. And laughed loudly, when Mireille tried to repeat after them. "Pyethrushka" – she said and they clapped their hands, happily. There was no darkness in them. All of this was softly touching her somewhere deep inside her soul, making her forget, why she really came there. Mireille felt like a little girl, who never killed anyone. It was so intense, that she wanted to cry. In fact, she almost did, later, back in her room, after Evening Prayer. Was it younger version of Altena looking at her from the painting? What was she doing in such a place? And if she was there in the past, what kind of convent it really was? It was too much for her to think of. She needed to calm down. Cursing herself for being so weak, she called Kirika. She needed to hear her voice to keep herself from all these new emotions, otherwise she would go insane.

- Hi there. How are you? – she asked, shaking. As expected, Kirika heard that.

- Mireille? What's wrong? Are you ok? – something warm and soft spread in Mireille's body at the obvious concern in her partner's voice.

- Yes. I mean, I feel strange here. But nothing happened. No target yet. It's just weird to be in such a place.

- I see… - she heard Kirika's soft tone. Suddenly she felt, how much she wanted to hold her.

- I miss you – she said without thinking. It was a rare thing for her to be that emotional.

- I miss you too – she heard back.

- Good Night, Kirika.

- Good Night, Mireille.

Kirika hanged up. She was sitting in their new apartment, holding a postcard in her hand. The postcard was Asian, she had found it at the door only two hours before. The stamp indicated China. But the message was in Japanese. Only two verses, written in clear kanji.

_Come to me, we never be apart._

_The sun you see is me._

On the postcard's front side, there was a beautiful photo of Tibetan temple, with the symbol of the sun at the top.

Kirika burst in tears.


	5. Nightmares

- Mother Superior! – Sister Mary impatiently nocked at the door. It was after Midnight and Mother Dominica needed a moment to fully wake up. She was tired. The last few days were intense. And she had a bad feeling, that there was much more to come. Quickly, she got dressed and opened the door.

- It's sister Anna. I don't know, what to do…

- Let's go. What happened? – she asked at the corridor.

- At first, we thought she had nightmares, but… you need to see it.

Mother Dominica ran into injured's room. The woman had her eyes tightly closed but two other sisters had to hold her arms and wrists. She was struggling so much that there was danger she would break all bandages off.

- Hush, my Child. It's alright. There, there… It's alright – she leaned towards her and spoke slowly and calmly, holding her hand on woman's forehead. She turned to sisters.

- It's time. Prepare her herbs, please.

- These herbs? For… - both younger nuns paled.

- For visions, yes. I didn't expect her to come to this so soon, but… Please, hurry.

- Yes, Mother – they left the room.

- Hush, my Child. This will be all over soon. And you will come back to life, my Angel… - she smiled and kissed her hand.

The woman seemed to calm down and fall asleep again. Or so it seemed. In fact, her mind sank in depth of her memories, reliving them once more, bringing out all the emotions and details, which she wanted to remember the most – or forget the most.

**South of France, few weeks before.**

Finally. The last day before the ritual. She was waiting so long for this. There was just the final gathering she had to come through, all the preparations… They haven't seen her for years. Now, she had one more day to make sure they wouldn't fail her.

- I've been waiting. Valene, Marlène – she hugged both priestesses. Large group of lower rank nuns stood aside, looking at her with joy and respect.

- Ah, Altena! – they hugged her back. - I feel relieved seeing you so healthy. Finally the time has come. Congratulations, Altena. Your efforts are finally bearing fruit – they were talking with excitement one after another. She looked down, trying to hide her irritation.

- No. I just did the tasks that were assigned to me. Noir's resurrection was the will of the original Soldats, and I simply followed that.

- No. Without your endeavors, Grant Retour would yet to be realized! You have fought a variety of conflicting forces within Soldats. That bravery deserves praise. You truly are our leader.

And so on. They had just come to the Manor and she was already tired. After all, for the past couple of years it was just her and Chloe living there. Her own piece of heaven, forgotten by time. Now, this crowd of Soldats nuns was overwhelming for her. She was very careful to now show it but in fact, some of them were creeping her out. Especially the way they looked at her. There was something else behind the proper respect and devotion they all were showing. She felt that for them she was actually someone she never wanted to be. But the Noir resurrection was worth it. Everything was going smoothly so far. After the Royal Audience, both Candidates went to have their last training and she took the priestesses to the library for council.

- You were given carte blanc authority over Noir. Because you also held both Noir, you were able to hold your grounds within Soldats. If the ritual is carried out without interruption, this power will become absolute. This power is very important, Altena. Without power, there is no way to make our ideology a reality.

This was all they were about. Like all of them. They didn't really care about Noir, power was all that mattered. All the Soldats were sick. Like the rest of the world. She couldn't openly lie to them, as well as she couldn't tell them what The Grant Retour really was. They wouldn't understand. Nobody would. Only she knew the way how to end this. How to change the world. But so far, she still needed them.

- I understand. For our ideology... I'll make sure of the recurrence of the original Soldats. No matter what the price for myself – she stared at the table [Author's note: In this part, I used the real anime Noir dialogs between Altena and Soldats priestesses. All comments and the following dialogs are mine.].

"No matter what the price to myself…" - she kept repeating in her thoughts, when the priestesses came to her bedroom at the Evening.

- Altena! We've been waiting so long for this! So were you! You are like our goddess now. Will you bless us? – they closed to her, with lust in their eyes. The lust for her power, her light. Her strength. And her body.

Marlène put her hands on her shoulders, Valene closed from behind and surrounded her waist. Altena startled. "So this is the price as well? I sure have difficult trials, too… So let it be. For Noir…"

- You truly are Soldats priestesses. You were always faithful. Please, promise me, that tomorrow you will do your best to protect the ritual. There are enemies coming.

- We promise – they whispered passionately. – We'll put more guards all over the vineyard. Nobody will pass.

- Good – she kissed Marlène, first, then the other one, in her lips.

She hoped she would be able to play along through all of this. She should. They were attractive women, after all. And they had to trust her completely. Till tomorrow – she kept repeating to herself, touching them with her eyes closed. She knew, she had the proper knowledge of what woman's body needed. She would control them and give them all, what they wanted. At that moment at least. – For Noir… - she silently repeated, like a prayer, when they both screamed in ecstasy. It was just one more sin she had to carry. Just one more.

"If love can kill…" – their love was definitely the kind that killed her. Many times.

"…hatred can save."

She would bring Noir back to the world. To have someone to protect the innocent ones. Innocent as her, when she was… killed the first time. From that moment, she wanted to die. But there was also duty she had. Noir. For all children like her. For all children of war. For all abused, enslaved. Just one night. For all the children she loved. "When love and duty are one, the grace is within you." She deeply believed in it.

- Altena? You're so cold… Don't you want us?

She was so deeply in her mind, that she stopped pretending. No good. She recalled a sweet smile to her face.

- I am sorry. I was just tired.

The last candle burnt out and they couldn't see her face anymore. Good.

- We want to make you happy…

They undressed her, almost tearing her robe apart. She clenched her teeth, thanking heaven for darkness in the room. They couldn't see the tears in her eyes when they were touching her, kissing her and…

- Oh, God… please (…no! – she screamed in her mind). Oh, God… - she kept crying, burning only bigger fire in them. They desired her so long, that she thought it would never end. She felt as if they were slowly devouring her, taking her breath away, her life away. "Not like this… Noir…" - she held on to that name desperately, the last hope keeping her from madness. She screamed, finally. Not from ecstasy, but she was the only one that knew.

- Altena… we love you so much…

After about two hours of that sick ritual, as it was for her, they let her cover herself. She couldn't stop shaking. Always being able to keep complete control over herself, now she was afraid she would burst in tears. And vomit. She felt so sick that it was difficult to breathe.

- Altena, are you alright?

It was the very last night, when Soldats priestesses had that power over her. Tomorrow would be different. Tomorrow…

- May I have some water, please? - she asked softly.

- Of course! – Marlène lit another chandelier and went to the table to take the water jar. She was still naked. Altena shivered. And smiled to her gracefully, receiving a glass.

- Thank you.

They looked at her with total devotion.

- We felt anxious, coming here. If you truly were the One to become the Highest Holy Mother over all Soldats. We haven't seen you so long after all. But now, we know. You love us, as we love you. We put our lives in your hands.

- At least we all agree in the last part – Altena replied only in her mind.

Slowly, she felt like her breath was coming back to normal. So she performed her task. Her sacrifice wasn't a waste after all. She sat on the bed and gently kissed them once more.

- Tomorrow will be our great day. I will never forget, what you did for me. You are the truest Soldats - in the candle light she could see, how their eyes brightened with joy.

- Oh, Altena… you are so wonderful… - Valene whispered, closing to her suggestively again. "No, no more… I won't stand it…" - she thought in panic. She looked down and smiled as shyly as she could.

- It was so long day. We all need to get some rest.

- Oh… of course - with a hint of disappointment they got dressed. She watched them carefully, but there was no suspicion on their faces. Apparently, she played her game well. She smiled again.

- I'll see you tomorrow.

- Yes. Good Night, Altena.

- Good Night.

[Author note: the names of Soldat priestesses are different in many translations. I use the version from English subtitles I have on my Noir dvd copy. If most of readers are used to Borne and Marennes, let me know. But I guess it's pretty clear which ones they are anyway, there were only two in anime ever talking to Altena after all.]


	6. Revelations

**Present. Tybet.**

They say, there are some holy places in every religion, no matter what part of the world. Some of them are myth, some of them forgotten by time, like the South-French Manor was.

But some of them are famous. Like the Oracle Lake in Himalayas. Maybe because it was so close to Lhasa, the "capitol" of Tibetan culture and Buddhism. Pilgrims from all over the world were coming there every year, seeking for visions, illumination, salvation. Or just photo taking to put them on Facebook and impress family and friends how exotic (and expensive) tour they had.

Ages ago, Oracle Lake was surrounded by one of the greatest Buddhist Monasteries in the world, the Chokorgyel Monastery. Once it had two big temples, colleges for young monks, meditation hermitages and famous caves, where the second Dalai Lama was said to have his visions about the future. The monastery however was completely destroyed by Chinese arrival in 1959. Almost everything that ancient was burnt or stolen, only massive walls and some wall paintings remained. Only the main temple was allowed to be renovated and the reason Chinese government didn't oppose, was the money from all the tourists. Legends were always powerful business in every culture, Tibetan was no different. And the one about Oracle Lake was particularly attractive. It was said, that one time, Palden Lhamo, the female guardian spirit of the sacred lake, Lhamo La-tso (commonly called Oracle Lake because of its oval shape) promised the first Dalai Lama to protect the reincarnation lineage of all the Dalai Lamas. From that time the senior monks were always gathering at the lake for meditation, looking for the next incarnation. They also called the place "the vision lake" and believed in its magical and healing powers. The place indeed looked magical. Surrounded by three mountains and three rivers had exceptional energy. Mount Zhidag on the north, as the legendary "white" residence of Bonpo, protector of the Earth; Mount Shridevi on the south, the "blue" residence of Palden Lhamo, Protectress of Water; and Mount Begtse, the "red" mountain residence of Fire Protector Begtse. This conjunction of the three elements of water, earth and fire was creating the form of inverted triangle, with the female principle of spirit Palden Lhamo at the top. According to certain myths, Palden Lhamo was praised as loving mother and protectress from one side, and a form of deathly version of goddess Kali, from the other. Love and death in one, holding all elements in balance.

Most of tourists were leaving the lake and its surrounding alone shortly after Summer. It was getting cold there quickly and the Winters were severe. That was the time for the few monks, who were still living there. It was their time for meditation. And other things.

Kirika got off the plane in Lhasa and without any problems rented a jeep. Local people were clearly used to Japanese tourists, even if most of them were usually coming in groups. Because of the time difference, Kirika felt as if she travelled back in time. Maybe the tenth time already, she took out her cell phone. And put it back to her pocket. No. She decided. She would contact Mireille, when she finds out more. If of course, it wasn't another Soldats trap. She had to consider this, but… why would they send her to another part of the globe just to attack her? It didn't make sense. And anyway, Mireille had obviously enough on her mind. It was her own thing to do.

The road was a bit confusing, she got lost twice. But when she only spoke the name of the lake, everyone was friendly and helpful. She got there finally after a couple of hours and found herself staring at the ruins almost exactly at sunset. It was beautiful, with majestic hills around, reflecting in the water. Also, extremely quiet and chilly. And somewhat familiar. She shivered. At least Pyrenees were much warmer. But here, so far, nobody seemed to recognize her. Or attack, for that matter. She started to wonder, what to do now. There was no point to stay there for the night after all. The closest motel was in the village, so after a short walk, she came back to the car.

- Kirika Yumura? – at the sound of the voice behind, she almost jumped and automatically grabbed her gun. But there was no need for this. From behind the car showed up an old monk. He was dressed in regular orange Buddhist robe, no weapon in his hands, only kind smile on his face.

- I was waiting for you – he spoke warmly. – We were told you should come.

- Do you know me? – she asked carefully in Chinese. Some time ago she realized, she knew that language too, without remembering how. Like many things in her life.

- Well, not exactly. But I was told that one young Japanese girl should come at this day or night. And we don't have other tourists around, it is already too cold.

She nodded. The monk smiled again.

- I was told to take you to the temple. And also, to give you this – from his little bag, he took out something very little and shiny, and handled her.

Kirika paled. Her hand was shaking so much, that she almost dropped it. A little cake fork. The monk watched her carefully for a while and then, tapped her friendly in the arm.

- I think we should go now. Shall we?

She took her handbag from the car and followed him.

[Author's note: both, Monastery and Oracle Lake are real. Check out in the net, the place looks wonderful. I only changed a few details in mythology and added the sun as the symbol. Also, both places are not so close to each other as in the story. Polish monastery is based on a real one, too. But the location and the nuns' names are changed. I don't think the real ones would appreciate being characters for Noir fanfiction XD]

**Poland. Monastery.**

- The herbs are ready! – two nuns came back with a big mug with steaming drink.

- Good. Stay here, just in case I need help – Mother Dominica put it on the night table and leaned to the sleeping woman again.

- Wake up, Sweetie.

As before it was difficult to calm her down, now it was even more difficult to bring her back to consciousness. Breathing heavily, she seemed like dreaming nightmares. Mother Superior thrilled, seeing a tear rolling down her face.

- No, please… - the woman whispered as if she was awake.

- There, my Child. Whatever it is tormenting you, it is past now. Now, look at me, Annie. Look. At. Me. ALTENA! – she repeated with more demanding voice. The woman froze, as if it was her internal alarm clock.

- Mother Superior? – she whispered. She didn't protest, when again she was pulled up, to get more sitting position.

- You must drink it, my Child – Mother Dominica closed the mug to her mouth. She startled.

- No… I don't want…

- Altena! – Mother Dominica bent the mug over her and carefully poured a sip of hot liquid into her mouth.

A few minutes later, she seemed like falling asleep again. But Mother Superior watched with concern, how her eyes were slightly moving.

_People amongst people_

_Love amongst love_

_Sin amongst sin_

They heard her voice, whispering the same verses all over again. Mother Dominica put the hand on her forehead, gently caressed her hair, and waited.

Mireille woke up in the middle of the night. Not the way like people wake up from a bad dream and fall asleep again, relieved it was just a dream. She fully woke up, jumped to immediate consciousness and attention, strongly aware, that something happened. With gun already in her hands, she quickly checked her room, but all was quiet in there. It didn't convince her. In a few seconds she got dressed, and carefully opened the door. No enemy there, either. She hesitated. She had that feeling inside, that someone was calling her. It was so intense, that woke her up from a deep sleep, she felt it practically physically under her skin. She was being called. The last time she had similar feeling, was when she found that Kirika's letter under the flowerpot. But it wasn't Kirika. She didn't realize it, but this time, she didn't even think about Kirika. She was completely focused on the place she actually was. Something important was happening there right now, she just had to find it. She walked out to dark corridor. Slowly passed one door after another, listening. Another minute had passed, before she heard that. A scream. Mireille ran, as fast, as the monastic habit let her.

- Hush, my Angel… - two nuns again were holding her hands. She looked like in fever. Or she was indeed.

_People amongst people_

_Love amongst love_

_Sin amongst sin_

_Noir… Two Maidens who reign over death. One hand of death… The perfect sapling, named Kirika Yumura._

_One hand of love…the sword had been dulled to not harm her. To protect the love. _

_Mireille Bouquet – the hand of love…_

_Mireille…_

- She's here!

The door opened at the last words. Mireille jumped in with gun, ready to shoot. And froze. So did the rest of them. Mother Superior didn't take her hand from Altena's head and watched her, calm. The nuns startled but they didn't move either. Altena looked at her with wide opened eyes, staring with… devotion?

Mireille was breathless. She couldn't move, she forgot how to move, how to pull the trigger, she forgot how to breath. The time stopped.

- Noir… - Altena whispered, like the last time. But there was no fire pit and the only one holding gun was Mireille.

- Have you come to kill me? – silent Altena's voice echoed in the room. Or in her head.

- Yes – she said automatically, without thinking and still didn't move, kneeling with the gun pulled out.

Altena breathed with relief. Her face softened, the nuns could feel, how her entire body relaxed. She leaned back over the pillow, in spite of her injured back, and closed her eyes.

- Thank goodness – she whispered and smiled lightly.


	7. Strayed

Mireille's hand shook. She sat on the floor, lowering her gun. Her entire body was trembling, she couldn't control herself. Slowly, Mother Dominica stood up from Altena's bed. She walked towards Mireille, gently took the gun from her hand and disarmed it with unexpected proficiency. Mireille wasn't even surprised. In fact, she felt like nothing in the world could surprise her anymore. She was beyond shock. The reality vanished, she just wanted to wake up from the nightmare.

- I guess you won't be needing it right now. I will return it to you, don't worry, my Dear. But we have to talk, first. Shall we?

- Keep me informed – Mother Superior instructed the nuns and she pointed the door. Mireille followed her, like hypnotized.

They went down to cloister parlour.

- Would you like some tea, my Dear? – she took the electric kettle to the hand.

- No, thank you – Mireille was slowly coming back to herself, feeling more and more angry.

Mother Dominica didn't seem to notice anything. She prepared the tea for herself and sat heavily in comfortably looking armchair, sighing with relief. Unintentionally, Mireille looked at her curiously. She must have been at least sixty-five years old, or more. She looked obviously tired, but there was an aura of strength and charisma surrounding her, like from anyone with authority. And whose life was never easy. But there was also some kind of warmth emanating from her. Especially from her eyes.

- So, you are Noir – she smiled at Mireille. – I am truly happy to have an opportunity to meet you. Of course, I would rather have different circumstances over here, but we can't have everything, can we?

- What kind of order is this? Soldats? – Mireille asked impatiently. "Are there any purely religious orders left in the world? Without assassin's training?" – she thought hysterically amused. Couple of hours ago the place seemed so peaceful. So, she was fooled again. She couldn't stand it.

- Yes, and no. It is complicated, my Child – Mother Dominica smiled again.

- I am tired of this! You will tell me what is going on here or…

- Or what? You'll kill us all? - Mother Superior was so calm that it was irritating. Again, Mireille felt like little girl, being disciplined for naughty behavior.

- Mireille Bouquet. I knew from the first moment, who was coming here. We all knew.

- What? – she stared at her in shock.

Mother Dominica giggled.

- You know, sometimes I think, that Soldats High Council have lost their brains somewhere on the way of history. Or, they really think that we all here are nothing more but bunch of idiots. Since we have Anna here, there has been more contact with France, than we had for past ten years. And we were supposed to think it was all coincidence?

- Anna?

- Yes, that's her name. She may be the Holy Mother Altena, feared within Soldats, but for me she'll always remain little Annie, who was here under my care long ago.

- You… You raised her? – Mireille was so stunned, that she even forgot to be angry.

- For several years, yes. Before she was taken to Germany for training. Oh, she was the best, I can tell you.

- Germany? One copy of Manuscript used to be in Germany… - the facts started to link each other in Mireille's mind.

- Yes, Langon Manuscript was there for some time. In Berlin, first, in Altena Castle, later. You have heard about the place, right? That's where her sacred name comes from. She got it, when she became Soldats priestess.

- Why are you telling me all this? They were keeping all secrets before… - Mireille felt confused. It was all unreal, this conversation, Altena… she still didn't fully cope with that. Everything seemed to be happening way too fast for her, not giving her chance to think. Altena, her task. Soldats… Too much. It was all too much. Mireille wanted to scream.

- But now you are officially Noir, aren't you? You have overcome the last trial few weeks ago. We have no more secrets from you.

- So, what now? You think it will change anything? She killed my family! That… trial… it was all sick, cruel. You all are sick! – she cried out at her furiously.

- Mireille, Mireille… calm down – it seemed like nothing was able to upset Mother Superior.

Again, Mireille was trembling. She felt rebellion. And rage. She didn't want to be dragged into all this again. She wanted to live as before, with Kirika, in Paris. They were killing people, yes. But they always chose their targets carefully, to make sure they deserved to die. In a way they were doing the right thing for the world. That's how she felt about it. Soldats were manipulating people's lives, killing innocent. Soldats wanted their orders to be followed blindly, without questions. They were killing anyone who started to think too much. Mireille felt, as if her head was going to explode from confusion.

- Do you want to know the truth, Mireille? The whole truth?

- How can I know that you won't lie to me? – she replied blankly.

- Think. Has Altena ever lied to you? The truth was kept in secret. But when the time came, was there any lie you have ever heard?

- No… - she must have admitted it to herself. They played their games, Altena and Chloe, they talked in riddles, which was irritating. But every single word from them was true.

- And I think, you want to know exactly about your target before you assassinate, don't you? What Soldats Council – not entire Council, only the part that is active opposition of Altena, wants from you, is to kill her blindly. Another words, to do the job they cannot do, she is protected here too well even for them. I guarantee you, that all the nuns who know, who sister Anna really is, would give their lives for her without hesitation. Anyway, they hope, that the anger you have because of your family's execution would be enough. Is it enough, Mireille? Do you truly feel killing Altena is the right thing to do?

Mireille was confused. It was one thing to go to the Manor to rescue Kirika, because that was really all, what she was doing that time. She never wanted to follow Graipaul's orders, it just happened that his order matched what Mireille wanted to do anyway. And now? They threatened Kirika and her, telling her to kill that woman who now was injured, helpless and was clearly asking her to end her suffering.

It should have been easy. But she wasn't able to shoot her at the Manor. And she wasn't able to shoot her here, in front of these nuns. Whoever they really were, she felt, they really cherished Altena. Not in blind, kind of sick way like that priestesses before. Over here, they cared about her. Suddenly, she reminded something. That mission a year ago, former KGB agent, Nazarev. She and Kirika went to Northern Russia to assassinate him. And the former soldier, who had slaughtered hundreds of innocent Tatar civilians in death camps, appeared to be an old man, worshipped by local community as almost a saint. He changed. After war, he spent the rest of his life living in poverty, helping people, saving lives. A remorse? Maybe. But that was not enough for Tatar survivors, who sought revenge. Kirika was the one, who did the task. Mireille watched through the window, how he looked at her with understanding and relief. She didn't assassinate him. She just helped him to end his misery.

Was Altena asking her the second time for the same? Was her suffering the true reason Mireille didn't want to kill her? Did she want Altena to suffer? That would be justifiable. But that was not, what Mireille really felt. She didn't want to admit it to herself for the past weeks. But what she felt was… she didn't want Altena to die. Now she realized it and thrilled. She hated that woman! For God's sake, she hated her so much! So why she didn't want her to die? The tears again rolled down her face.

- My Dear Child… - sighed Mother Superior.

**Oracle Lake. Tybet.**

The temple was beautiful. Kirika had seen many shrines and temples before, in Japan, but that one had some kind of strong aura, she could sense it almost physically. They walked up the stairs, towards an impressive, colorful and richly decorated gate. The monk smiled at her encouragingly and opened it. They entered a big hall. Dominating colors on the wall were red and orange. This all together, lots of colorful lighted lampions and the scent of incense coming from inside was quite breathtaking. They took the shoes off and walked to the next, no less impressive door. Behind it appeared to be the main meditation chamber. That was the place, where the intensive incense was coming from. When Kirika looked inside, at the first second all the colors there seemed so bright, that it took her eyes a while to see clearly. Everything was glaring. She had to blink many times to see all the details. All the walls and the ceiling were covered with mosaics and paintings, showing apparently Tibetan mythology. Gods and goddesses, mountains, symbols, flowers, animals – all perfectly renovated and fresh, with red or orange background seemed hot like fire. At the opposite end of the room she saw the Buddhist altar. Human-size statue of one of the first lamas seemed to be staring at her. She felt, she knew exactly, which lama it was, although again, she didn't remember where her knowledge was coming from. She just realized at that moment, that she knew about certain historical things about the place.

- Strange… - she said to the monk automatically – it seems familiar, though I am somehow sure I have never been here before.

- You were not, indeed. But you must have studied it from a book – she heard familiar, soft voice behind her.

She startled. Somehow she was and she wasn't expecting this. She just couldn't breathe. Or turn around. Frozen, she waited for the attack. Or anything. But nothing happened. After a long while, she felt a pair of soft arms embracing her from behind.

- Chloe…

She barely whispered, feeling tears coming to her eyes. Only her and Mireille could bring out so many emotions from her. The only two people she had ever felt close to. The two people who wanted to kill each other because of her. She felt everything coming back. The Manor. Ablution. Chloe's affection, her kiss and her touch. Her own heart divided in two, unable to decide. Mireille's coming. The fight. Chloe's fury.

She didn't want that. She didn't want anyone to suffer because of her, and she knew, that everything she was, was exactly the opposite. She killed Mireille's family. Yet, Mireille didn't abandon her. Mireille saved her and loved her. Although that was the last thing she deserved. "I can't atone" – she whispered, like that time. She sobbed. She thought she had killed Chloe. And now, Chloe called her over there and held her in her arms like it didn't happen? It was all unreal. And painful.

- How? – she spoke after a long while and finally turned back to see her. Chloe smiled. And her smile was somewhat different from how Kirika remembered it. Chloe was so calm. And seemed… older? It was weird, after all, not even two months had passed. Or maybe it was the Buddhist robe she was wearing. The orange clashed with her cherry-color hair and it made it seem even brighter.

Chloe opened the robe on her chest. Right in-between her breasts was about three inches scar, like after heart operation. Kirika stared at it, breathless. Chloe smiled again, covering it.

- I woke up already here – she said.

Kirika noticed, they were alone. The monk must have left quietly.

- Chloe, I… - she wanted to say something. She needed to. But what? Her voice broke. "Sorry for choosing Mireille and stabbing you?" However, to say the truth, it was more self-defense. That time, furious Chloe wanted to kill them both. Like someone, who was overtaken by mad, insane rage and jealousy and the feeling of having been fooled.

Chloe lived her entire life convinced, that she was the one to be Kirika's partner. Assassin partner, sister, lover? Noir was the name for two. Two maidens tied with the black thread of destiny. Two warriors, who completely understood each other's heart. Yet, Altena added Mireille to the "mad tea party" as Mireille once called it. Two Noir but three candidates. And Kirika was the first one. The perfect "sapling". Trained to be a superior being with the Soldats' licence to kill. Trained to be the perfect puppet in Altena's hands. Yet, it was her, Kirika, who was about to choose her partner. Why did Altena give her that choice? She gave her contact to Mireille, tied her with Mireille. And, no matter how it all started, it worked. Kirika fell in love with Mireille. And when she did, Chloe appeared. With her head full of dreams and blind confidence of being the chosen one. Chloe, who believed the Manor was her heaven. Convinced that she was more than human being. Chloe, with her innocent, enthusiastic and childish love and devotion for Altena and Kirika. "If it was for you or Altena, I would do anything" - she used to say. "Let's have have tea together, all three of us, again!" She told her that day. And right after that, she saw. She saw Kirika's love for Mireille, the kind of love she never had for Chloe. And suddenly the superior being Chloe vanished. There was only little girl left, whose world just crashed. Little girl, who finally understood that her entire life was a lie. Lie, that Altena lured her into.

And now, this Chloe was smiling at her, like she was a different person? Kirika couldn't understand that. She wanted to ask her a thousand questions, but she couldn't find the right words.

- I know you feel confused. It's ok – Chloe said directly into her ear. Finally, Kirika found the courage to look directly in her eyes.

- Why have you called me here? – it was the only question she was able to say out loud.

- I need your help – Chloe answered simply. Kirika's eyes widened.

- Help? – she repeated, surprised. Above all things, she didn't expect that from Chloe.

- I need you to help me to save Altena – Chloe said again, louder.

Kirika froze.


	8. Autumn Leaves

**Poland. Monastery.**

- Sister Marié, will you help me? I really need an extra pair of hands, and… - Mireille gasped. Sister Mary asked her this question at the Breakfast table. All other nuns looked at her expecting obvious "yes, of course". She hesitated.

She didn't sleep even for a moment last night. The adrenaline seemed to replace her blood. Her entire body was on edge. She didn't feel tired, or hungry. In fact, she didn't feel anything. Right before down, Mother Superior told her: "Many of them have no idea about Soldats. And even the ones who know some of it, they are not assassins. You yourself can decide what to do. But first, I strongly ask you to learn the whole truth. Stay with us. For some time. Whatever you will do, make sure you'll do the right thing, Mireille Bouquet."

She decided to stay. What else she could do? She couldn't leave and tell the Soldats she didn't do the task. And so far, she indeed, couldn't do the task. Now, when it was so easy, her heart seemed to stop only by thinking about Altena in that room. But then, again, Sister Mary said something that made her thrill.

- We have group of Catholic School Students coming today. I need to take care of them… Will you help Mother Superior to watch sister Anna, won't you? We are so happy to have you here…

Sister Mary looked at her with friendship and trust. Did she know? How much did she know? She treated her with nothing but warmth, as if she was real nun. In fact, all them did, including the two others she had met at night in Altena's room. They didn't show a hint of anxiety meeting her at the Morning Prayer.

- Yes… of course – she heard her own voice. Sister Mary grinned.

She wasn't able to eat. "Did they do it on purpose?" She wondered, staring blankly at her cup of coffee. "Maybe they want to weaken my alertness and then…" – but she felt that was not the case. And then she suddenly realized. They wanted to convince her they were the good ones over there. She stood up with sudden confidence. She finally knew what to do.

- Yes. Tell Mother Dominica, that I will take care of sister Anna from now on. You sure don't have time for this. Besides, I am medically trained, I guess much more than you are, right?

Sister Mary translated it to those who didn't speak French and they all nodded cheerfully.

**Tibet. Oracle Lake.**

- The tea is delicious over here – Chloe inhaled the steaming drink and took one sip.

Again, Kirika felt like from "Alice in the Wonderland" book. She was sitting in front of her, over dinner, that Chloe apparently had already prepared when they met. "Let's talk after we eat, is that alright?" She told her. Kirika nodded. She was tired and hungry, but there was too much going on and she barely could eat half of the rice with vegetables she was served. It was all delicious, though. Like the food in the Manor before. She was waiting impatiently for the moment, when Chloe decides to tell her more. But apparently, like that day at Mireille's apartment, she was quiet and secretive. But still, somehow more calm. So Altena was alive? She couldn't believe that. But enough of miracles happened already. Chloe was the best proof of that. Slowly, Kirika irrationally started to think, that there was really some kind of magic about all four of them – it all was just too strange.

Finally they finished their meal. Without a word, Chloe handled her an envelope.

- This letter was for me, but I want you to read it. Then you'll understand everything.

Kirika took it and opened. Her eyes widened. Sure she could instantly recognize the handwriting. The same one when she and Mireille got the "job" in Taiwan. Altena's handwriting.

_My Lovely Chloe,_

_To see the two of you home again, it is too great of a harvest. I am so happy…_

_My Love, your dream is coming true, and your destiny is to be fulfilled. Oh, what a great day this is… To see the sun shining brightly on your face, to see, how you have grown up to be a perfect assassin. And beautiful woman, too. My Chloe… Although you belong to your Partner now, somewhere deep inside my heart, part of you will always remain mine. Please, forgive me that weakness. However I realize, how selfish this is, probably by the time you read this, I will be no longer in this world. So please, let me share these last words of my affection to you. But don't be sad, my Love. You are Noir now. The Chosen One. I have taught you everything you need to know. About being Noir and about love. And now, I want you to know how much I cherished every day I was given to spend with you._

_In this evil world, you were the one who gave me the true, unconditional love. Yes, I was happy with you, Chloe. Last night, for that couple of short hours we had, you gave me so much. I can't find the right words… I will cherish every moment of it forever. Although this is our goodbye, and again, the selfish part of me wants to take you with me and leave the world to the two other Inner Trees, I know how strong you are. And that this pure, innocent, wonderful love of yours, you will now pass to your Partner._

_I am praying for you, Chloe. My Lovely, Perfect, True Love._

_Yours,_

_Altena_

Kirika breathed heavily. Her last memory of Altena showed her as purely fanatic, insane and cruel. Yet, from this letter, she felt so deep love mixed with despair, from someone who actually wanted to die. Some of these words were so similar to Kirika's own words she wrote in her own letter to Mireille, when she was waiting for her own death. She felt touched, in spite of everything that Altena did to her. She couldn't help it, she was thrilled. It was the most human thing of Altena she had ever seen. Holding her tears back, she returned the letter back to Chloe. The other assassin watched her, sad and nostalgic. But Kirika could sense the fire of passion hiding in her eyes. Like flame, burning deep inside Chloe, the kind of fire she had before only about Grant Retour. And now… she had it for Altena. Who was alive? Kirika still needed to cope with it.

**Poland. Monastery.**

On the enclosured side of monastery there was always silence. Brick and concrete wall efficiently deadened noise from the street. Besides, the chilly Autumn started already, so less and less people wanted to hang out in monastery public park. Well, except of organized quests groups. This one was a school tour from another city. Class of eighteen teenage girls and two teachers from Catholic school came to spend couple of weeks on theology studies and annual retreat. All the students behaved well, quietly and with good manners, as young girls from Catholic school were supposed to. At least when teachers watched. They were spending their free time on singing religious songs with gentle guitar accompaniment, they were taking part in every prayer and mass, fulfilling the church with their laugh and whispering and from all the nuns, they met in person only sister Mary and maybe two others. They certainly had no idea, what was going on behind the cloister wall.

This time Mireille didn't attend in prayers. With kind of new determination visible on her face, she sat next to Mother Superior in Altena's room.

"Sister Anna", as Mother Dominica stubbornly called her, was sleeping.

- When she wakes up, she needs to have her back checked. There are spots that still require medication. Here you'll find all that is needed – she pointed supplies on the night table. Mireille nodded.

- I need to check on our guests. But call me if any problem occurs. She should be calm now, after the herbs.

- You drugged her? – Mireille snapped. Mother superior smiled.

- It sounded almost, like you were concerned. - Corsican frowned.

- It helps her deal with some of her memories. And she got quite a lot of pain relievers, which also make her sleepy. She heals faster this way. Now, I really have to go – she tapped her arm and left.

Mireille sighed. She felt so awkward. She glanced and the window. It was getting dark. And windy. Once or twice, she could see leaves falling from the big oak nearby. Polish Autumn started somewhat earlier than in France – she thought.

She wasn't aware how much the quiet around was influencing her. It was just that something about the place, making her forget about being an assassin. And there she was, sitting by the bed of her lifetime enemy and appreciating the view of the outside garden and falling leaves. Yet, she still didn't realize, how strange it was.

She took the tea pot, apparently left there by Mother Superior and switched in on. One leaf tapped against the window. It whirled around three or four times, as if trying to penetrate the glass. And flew away.

Mireille watched it and the next leaves for a while, slowly drinking her tea. "I should call Kirika." She thought. But then hesitated. She still couldn't believe all what was happening. How was she going to explain it to her partner? Above all, how was she supposed to tell Kirika, that not only she didn't kill Altena, but now was sitting by her bed with the intention of taking care of her, when she wakes up? No. She would call Kirika tomorrow. When she knows more.

She wanted more time. And she needed Altena conscious. To give her all the answers. Why she took lives of so many and destroyed her own. And Kirika's. And Chloe's in a way as well. Answers without that religious nonsense about sheep on the altar she had heard before. Mireille's life was so full of secrets. Altena was probably the only one, who had all the answers. That's why Mireille needed her alive. At least, that was what she kept repeating to herself. She looked at her again and couldn't help the feeling, that, while she watched her sleeping, on the side, with her arms tightly folded on her chest, her legs in almost fetal position, she didn't hate her.

Altena looked so gentle. Now, when Mireille watched closer, she could see her hair, a bit darker than Mireille's own, but she could still call it blond. She recalled that moment in the Manor, when Altena ripped her ribbon off and it floated around her like flame. And it got burnt in flames indeed. She could see how uneven and damaged it was now. Her long fringe fell down her face so much that it practically covered the eyes. Mireille felt sudden urge to move it back on Altena's forehead. And shook with irritation, stopping herself from it. "What the hell I am thinking of?" She drank more tea.

Uncle Claude always used to tell her: "Don't come in any kind of contact with your target. Target is target. If it becomes a person, your task will be much harder to do." She remembered that rule and always followed it. Even in personal life. Beautiful, graceful and rich, with cheerful attitude towards her teachers and colleagues, Mireille was always popular at school. Even in spite of the fact, that she never let anybody to get close to her. Not really. Claude's family raised her with warmth and love. And she loved them back. But "you are special, Mireille. That is why you have to be always careful. Always. You have an important mission in your life. I was asked to teach you everything."

When she assassinated her first target, she was twelve. It was easy. Uncle Claude taught her how to use sniper rifle. All she had to do was to lay still on the roof and shoot at the right moment. She almost didn't feel anything about killing a man. It was much more difficult for her a year before, when she had to chloroform her hopelessly ill kitten. She was crying for a month after that. Her first target however was pedophile, known in underworld from his human traffic "business". After Mireille did her task, uncle Claude showed her photos of fifteen Asian children recovered and saved by Interpol thanks to Mireille's "job". She felt, she did the right thing. And it was somehow exciting. She was still in primary school and she felt like a secret agent. Real Nikita. Or Batwoman, saving the world. She started to collect all Marvel comic books after that. She felt special. And lonely. But "you must work alone, Mireille. You endanger everybody just by being around you. Remember that." She did. So she never went to cinema or teenage party with her classmates. She never had a date, either. Instead, she had hours of training. Gymnastics, Karate, other Japanese and Chinese techniques of the fights. And of course, weapons. By the age of sixteen she would already do well in the army. And during her Summer vacation, she got her first "official" mission, in Africa. Uncle's Claude friends "authorized her to start the business". As Roland's Bouquet's daughter, she had already her position settled in. And after she had successfully killed that terrorist , probably saving many lives from bomb explosion or American plane abduction, she became famous in the assassins' underworld.

Mireille didn't go to any college, but she studied on her own, probably much more than most of students older than her. She had her father's talent for the technique and in all her lonely days and nights, she indulged herself in Internet, programming and literature. She loved reading. And doing haircut. That last, unusual hobby came from one of her few "business" friends, Polette. Her husband was cater-cousin of Claude. After he passed away, she opened her hair-dressing saloon and Mireille was regular client of it. Polette didn't have her own children and she simply adored Mireille. Apart of "job" staff, she sometimes showed her some hair-dressers' techniques. Mireille loved to spend time in her studio. It was the most "normal" hobby she had. And Polette knew, how much that sweet, blonde beauty with hands already blackened, needed that.

But Mireille didn't feel unhappy. She got her own apartment when she turned seventeen. She never had to worry about money, she lived her life accepting who she was, as peacefully, as it was possible in such circumstances. Anyway – she seemed to have everything under control. Until Kirika appeared. "Sometimes the snow comes down in June. Sometimes the sun goes round the moon." She reminded one of Vanessa Williams songs. It fit the way she felt about it. Kirika turned her world upside down. At first, Mireille was struggling with the "always work alone" rule. Kirika knew who she was, which automatically made her Mireille's target. But she decided to wait. And suddenly, she had this quiet, mysterious Japanese in her own house, day after day, and she got attached. She couldn't admit it to herself, but she did. In spite of the fact, that Kirika awakened her worst nightmares. Solving the mystery of Mireille family's death was the most painful thing she could ever imagine. And the nightmare was only getting bigger. Every news about Soldats made her suffer more. But at the same time, she got used to the thought that "Noir was a name for two". And it felt better and better to have Kirika around. More, than she realized for a long time. "So much about not having contact with the target" – she thought one day, cutting Kirika's hair. And so convinced at the beginning, that she would kill her after all the mystery is solved, she ran for her to the Manor. Because she found Kirika's letter, where she told her, she loved her. It was the first time in Mireille's life, that somebody loved her. Not with family love, but with partner's love. Was it so important, that it momentarily made her change her mind? From the promise of killing the one who had assassinated her parents, to the crazy rescue mission in the South of France, against all assassin rules Mireille had always followed before? Yes, it was. Because, at the same very moment, Mireille realized, that she loved her back. And she couldn't imagine her life without Kirika anymore. Love was definitely dangerous thing in their case. But apparently, it was also inevitable. "Noir. Two maidens who completely understand each other's heart. Black thread of destiny tied us both together." Mireille shook off. "Why am I repeating this?" She finished her tea.

"So much for not having contact with the target again." – she thought watching Altena breathing a little too fast as for peaceful sleep.

- What are your nightmares? - she asked her in her mind. Altena shivered slightly, as if she heard her.


	9. Love Lost in the Wild

**South of France. The Manor. Almost two months before.**

After both priestesses finally left her bedroom, Altena laid still in bed, trying to regain control over her body. She couldn't stop shaking. Her skin was sore, her heart was bumping too fast. But she felt relieved. Soon, so soon, this all will be over – she thought under the soft, warm duvet, not bothering to put her night robe on.

- Altena?

The door slightly opened. She startled. But this time it was Chloe, who, already in her pajama, looked shyly inside. Altena felt a little guilty. She did put Kirika to bed, but she didn't check on Chloe. "Her own True Noir" as she sometimes called her in her thoughts, was guarding the Manor until late Evening, but, like every night before, she waited for Altena to visit her before she would go to sleep.

She sat on the bed. The cover slipped down showing her breasts but it was dark and she didn't even notice anyway.

- I am sorry, Chloe. Did you wait for me? – she asked her softly.

Chloe, as if she was waiting for this, ran inside to hug her. Without hesitation, Altena pulled her closer, until Chloe was lying in the bed, next to her, embraced. She could sense the girl's thrill from contact with her naked body. And it made her shiver as well. It was hers Chloe. So familiar, safe, beloved Chloe. Who wasn't child anymore. Not for a long time, but so far, Altena, occupied by Grant Retour , didn't notice that. Until now.

- What's the matter, Chloe? – the girl was silent, snuggled in Altena as close as possible, held her tightly. Somehow differently, making the priestess breathe faster.

- So many people here… It was never like this before – she whispered in her breasts. Altena felt the heat from her breath on her skin. She thrilled again.

- My lovely Chloe… - she caressed her hair. – I know. I feel the same way. But it will be all over soon.

Chloe didn't answer but she clearly relaxed.

- You are so wonderful… - Altena whispered, restraining herself from slipping the hand under girl's pajama. She was so different from those priestesses before. So gentle, innocent. And honest in everything she ever said or did.

Chloe never wanted from Altena anything but love. Eager to grant her every wish, always looking for acceptance, never breaking Altena's trust. And now, she was about to become Noir. Altena felt, like part of her wanted to sing with joy because of that. But somewhere inside her, there was also painful thorn, hidden deeply in her heart, whispering, that she wanted to keep Chloe for herself only. To have her always beside and to take Chloe with her from that dirty world, when the time comes. But she couldn't say it. Grant Retour was much more important than her weaknesses.

- You should go to bed, Chloe – she kissed her forehead, like she always did.

- Let me stay… please… Just for tonight… - Chloe beg earnestly.

She wasn't strong enough to refuse. Not in her last night.

- Alright, Chloe. Just for tonight – she put her arms around her.

Chloe sighed with relief and embraced her naked waist. Altena shivered again. Her entire body screamed for her touch. To be healed from Marléne and Valene dirty lust. Screamed for real love, that Altena haven't got for many years. She pushed some hounting memories away. She didn't live for love. Not to herself anyway. She had her sacred duty. The Great Return. To bring Noir back to the world. They were her love. Her passion, her salvation.

But Chloe became someone much more, than Noir Candidate. She was her personal right hand, her messenger. And her own apprentice. The years with Chloe at the Manor were the happiest time in her life, even if she didn't fully realize that. But…

_- Altena! – couple of days before, Chloe vigorously ran to her at the vineyard, with her basket full of grapes – twice as big as hers. She looked with panic what was left behind after Chloe's enthusiasm. And barely stopped herself from laughing loudly. It was just… so touching._

_- I carry it for you! – Chloe said, taking also the grapes from her own basket. Altena hesitated but she insisted._

_- You carry enough burden on yourself. At least I can do this…_

Her beloved, sweet, faithful Chloe. She embraced her more tightly. She could feel the girl shaking in her arms. She knew Chloe probably wanted her. But…

- Chloe. Tomorrow you will tighten your bond with Kirika. You love her, right?

- Yes – she whispered. But there was something uncertain in her voice.

- Altena?

- Yes?

- Please, can we pretend, there are just the two of us here, like before? Just until sun comes up?

Altena thrilled. So Chloe felt this too. She never showed anything, waiting impatiently for Grant Retour. But now…

- You have taught me everything. I am so happy to be Noir with Kirika. But…

Chloe moved up to reach her lips and whispered almost into them.

- Altena… I wish… you'd be my first… Please… love me… I want it so much. I feel like I always will if you…

She couldn't believe it. So God made that dream come true as well? She lost her breath. She couldn't say anything anymore. She was burning. She kissed Chloe so passionately, that the girl moaned loudly. She put her arms around Altena and clung to her with her entire body, opening her legs to feel her touch everywhere and almost screamed in her mouth when she ripped her pajama off. Altena kissed her hungrily, studying every inch of her as if it was the most sacral act in her life.

In fact, she felt like it was her first time, like for Chloe. And their last – something whispered in Altena's head. – So let it be perfect – she replied to her mind. Every second was treasure, every caress was ecstasy. She put Chloe's hand on herself, showing her what to do. And she felt her fingers like beams of pure light, healing her, opening her up, entirely, to this.

The Dawn welcomed them tightly embraced, still caressing each other, wishing the time would stop.

- My lovely Chloe… - Altena repeated, like always, but from that time, it got the new meaning. Meaning, that only the two of them knew about.

- I will always love you, no matter what happens – she told her.

- Altena… - Chloe replied into her neck, happy, exhausted and slowly falling asleep.

Altena didn't want to sleep. She wondered, how it was possible, that she didn't notice before, how precious was every time Chloe spoke her name, every time when she kissed her Good Night? When she watched her bathing in the lake, or sleeping on her knees under their favourite tree? How precious and happy time that was. And how short. And here, every Chloe's breath, every second bringing the sun up, was the clock ticking. Altena's time was up. Noir time was about to come. She knew, Mireille would come. She just knew it. She wondered, who would end her life. And she hoped it would be Mireille.

- Altena? – Chloe repeated again, fully awake. She smiled to her, pushing her thoughts away.

- Yes? – she moved her fingers through girl's body. So soft… - Chloe thrilled.

- Was it… good? – she asked, anxiously.

- What do you mean, Chloe? – Altena blinked, surprised.

- I mean… you… Did I make you… pleased? - Chloe said stammeringly, blushing slightly.

Finally Altena understood. It was so disarmingly honest and sweet, that she giggled, forgetting about all the darkness for one moment more.

- I think… - she said flirtatiously – that I was pretty obvious in showing you how much pleased I was, wasn't I?

Chloe definitely never heard that tone of Altena's voice before. She blushed more. And sighed with joy.

- I love you so much… - Altena kissed her.

Finally, their fatigue won and they both fell asleep.

The sound of bell ringing woke them up maybe one hour later. Altena stood up, immediately. Not letting herself even look at naked Chloe, she quickly got dressed and left the room. She was the Kind Mother again and Grant Retour was today. There wasn't time for dreams of love anymore.

- In a little while, the preparations for the ritual will be complete. Yes, finally with true meaning, the time has come for you two to become Noir. Before that, to purify the body and deepen the bond... by ablution – she told both Candidates couple of hours later.

Kirika in her pilgrimage robe, Chloe in her usual Soldats Messenger coat. They were quiet, obedient, focused and determined. Everything seemed to go smoothly. She stood up and closed to give them her last hug.

- The two of you, let me see your faces - she embraced them motherly. Kirika stood still, calm and cold but Chloe thrilled.

- Altena... I... - she raised her head to look in her eyes.

- What is it? – she asked. Chloe looked at her with love and shy hesitation.

- I... I'm really happy because I was loved by you.

For a glimpse of second she let herself brighten up and smile. And caressed Chloe's head, motherly again.

- I am as well, Chloe – she replied. [Author's note: dialog Altena-Chloe is real anime Noir quote. All the side comments belong to the author of this story.] She couldn't let herself for anything more than that. On her other side Kirika froze. She felt her coldness, her tension. Altena frowned. Something was wrong. She just knew it. Soon she would know more. Above their shoulders, she looked on the horizon, towards ruins. Again, she felt anxious. Something was about to happen soon. Very soon.

She let them go. Without looking behind, she went back inside. For the last time, she took her quill and paper. After maybe an hour, she finished her letter and hid in between Langon Manuscript's pages. Grant Retour fulfilled her mind again, completely. She felt her heart beating fast, for long hours she sat still, praying, not hearing anything from outside, repeating old verses over and over again. The last trial was about to be complete. Who would win? Who would remain?

- I cry with my voice. Answer me, have mercy upon me – she sang. – Who will be my angel? Who will be my Angel of Death? – she kept praying. The calm, strong, desperate, powerful Kind Mother.

_Noir… please, come… Set me free from this world, please…Noir…_

- Altena! Altena!

It was Valene's scream. She ran to her, scared.

- Chloe is… Chloe was… - Valene's voice broke.

At first, she thought she would faint. She lost her breath. And in the next second she felt… wild, insane, ecstatic joy. She was right. Chloe belonged to her. SHE WAS RIGHT! Mireille came. Everything she dreamed of, came true. Now it was Chloe, waiting for her in better world. It was Chloe calling her to join her. And Mireille, and Noir was coming to set her free! Her heart was singing. She wanted to laugh into Valene's face. Stupid Valene, who thought she had power over her? And over Noir? Oh God, thank you… - she jumped up from her chair, and ran downstairs. Shocked Valene followed her, but she didn't pay attention. True Noir were coming to her, she needed to get ready. The last final ritual was only minutes away. She was already in ecstasy.

She kneeled by the last door, with the ancient swords on it. She touched them. Soon, their owners were coming… - she thought.

- When one of the Inner Trees fell, the remaining two became Noir, but Chloe has died and the remaining two have their swords aimed at us! Even if we can escape this place, a Council of Inquiry will be waiting for us! After all, Corsica's daughter should have been killed. Are you listening, Altena? It's all over! You and Noir!

Oh, how she didn't understand anything. Nobody would escape this place, but Noir. HER Noir, who would purify the world.

- The ritual will be carried out as planned. This situation can't really be called unexpected. The final, most difficult trial – she said it more to herself. Valene froze.

- Altena?

- The most important thing is to once again carry the ancient blades out into the world. Yes, even if the world is already Soldats.

Her mission was concluded. Her task was done. Noir would heal the world from Soldats. Oh, how beautiful that thought was!

- Are you saying for Noir, you don't care what happens to Soldats?

- People amongst people, love amongst love, sin amongst sin. Originally Soldats was the truth of human society. A long time has passed, Soldats has changed. Right now, Soldats is sick from illness and is a society that is writhing in pain.

- Could it be... – slowly, Valene started to understand. Far too late. She was one of them. They all were. Dirty, full of lust for power. She hated what they did to the world. And now, she would finally save the world from them.

- What is truly needed is a pure blade. One who is free from all restraints. Yes. The moment Noir is reborn, that moment will be the first time Grant Retour. The original will of Soldats will come true.

- Could it be you planned all this from the beginning?

[Author's note: Until this point, Altena's dialogs with Valene are real anime Noir quotes. All side comments belong to the author of this story.]

- Could it be you stop babbling for a second? Noir are coming – she thought, pulling her gun out. Valene stared at her in shock. And died.

- Noir are coming – her heart sang again. She stood up. She already could hear their footsteps. The ecstasy overwhelmed her entirely.

- Welcome, True Noir!


	10. Ties

**Present time. Poland, Monastery.**

Why are watching me, Angel of Death? Why are you not killing me… - Mireille? – the last word she whispered out loudly enough to hear. Mireille snapped.

- Ah… you woke up? Good.

Altena watched with attention how she prepared fresh bandages and closed to her bed. Corsican could see the surprise growing on Soldats priestess' face. To her irritation, she felt her cheeks blush. Well – she thought – she would probably feel the same way being on Altena's position. This whole situation was undoubtedly very awkward.

- I need you to turn around. Mother Superior asked me to replace her today – she said sharply, not explaining anything.

To her relief, Altena listened to her without a word. Again, Mireille felt surprised by that obedience. After all, she saw something quite opposite at the Manor before. Carefully, she took the cover off. Altena didn't move. There was also no reaction from her, when Mireille untied her bandages.

It's not that bad as I expected – she thought. The worst parts were on the legs. – You are always dressed in long robes anyway, so that shouldn't be a problem even if scars remain – she said to herself mentally, not realizing how it sounded. At that moment Mireille simply forgot, that she ever wanted to kill her. She felt Altena shivered, when she started smearing the gel in her skin.

- I'm sorry. Does it hurt? – she said automatically.

- No – she heard Altena's whisper – it's ok. - But she visibly clenched her teeth.

- I have no intention of making you suffer – Mireille irritated. – So just tell me, which spots are more fragile and I'll be more careful, alright? - A moment of silence passed.

- Just on thighs. The rest is ok – Altena replied quietly.

Mireille smiled.

- That's better. How come your feet are alright, anyway? – she wondered loudly.

- I don't know – she heard back.

- It's all unbelievable – Mireille continued, more to herself. – I saw you fall down, for God's sake! How did you get out?

- I don't know – Altena repeated.

Mireille sighed.

- Secretive as always, are we?

Altena raised her head to look at her.

- I mean it. I don't remember.

Mireille froze. As for herself, she remembered all too well. It had been appearing in her nightmares since almost two months. She frowned.

- Lucky you…

Altena looked down. Mireille could sense, how sad she was. And suddenly, she felt touched. Angry with herself for that reaction, she nervously stood up.

- It seems like amnesia is a common disease in this company, isn't it?

With her hands slightly shaking, she unwrapped fresh bandages. Watching Altena, carefully she started to cover her wounds. There was no reaction from priestess again. She closed her eyes, surrendering to everything that Mireille did. Who was more and more irritated because of that. She wanted Altena to say something, anything, to make her angry, like that time. To give her a reason… Reason for what? – she realized. For hating her again. "You don't even have the right to be killed." She told her that time. Everything that Altena did to her life, was just too much.

- I could have had a happy family, you know? And what my little brother did? And you dare to say that you save the innocent? How deceitful is this? – she hissed furiously.

- The High Council wanted all of you to be executed. This is the punishment for betraying the Soldats. That time I had no power to save both of you. Just you, for being my Candidate – Altena replied calmly, not even opening her eyes.

Mireille dropped the bandage on the floor. She couldn't stop the tears.

- You… - she cried again. Anger was burning inside her like fire.

- Mireille… – she heard Altena's whisper.

She opened her eyes. The priestess was looking at her, calmly and… if it was someone else, she would say warmly. Because Mireille didn't put all fresh bandages yet, Altena's still long hair sticked to the gel on her back, when she turned her head.

- Oh, lay still. Now I have to clean it again – she murmured not coming back to the subject and took the wet towel. Altena was silent until she finished everything.

- Thank you… Mireille – she said.

Mireille froze. Why that voice irritated her so much? It seemed to echo deep in Mireille stomach, like some sort of vibration effect. She couldn't stand it. Luckily for her, the door opened and Mother Superior came in. She looked at both of them and her relief was visible.

- Thank you so much, my Child – she turned to Mireille.

- No problem – Corsican said coldly and left the room, avoiding looking towards Altena.

**Paris, France. **

The scream was heard in entire castle corridor. But there was only security around, who obviously, knew, who was screaming. And also, knew that these famous "Loire's Castles" had very big, solid walls. No sound would come through into the touristic area.

- Why I am the only one to be punished? You have failed yourself!

The man, who not long ago visited Poland as Richard Dreis, now was sitting in the armchair, with the glass of wine in his hand, and with no big emotions, watched the other one, tied to the chair, with broken nose and face covered in blood.

- My task appeared to be impossible to perform for any man. As for you… - he gave the security guy another sign, and broken nose got another punch. Man yelled.

- You scum…

- As for you… - he continued calmly – your duty was simple. You had to watch the other Noir and make sure she wouldn't leave Paris. And she disappeared. Vanished. From the world. How could that happen?

- She must have other passports. There was no Kirika Yumura leaving France, I swear. There was no way to…

- Really? You only had to watch her. Or maybe you wanted her to be gone?

Man paled. "Mr Dreis" took out an old looking envelope. He closed it to the man's eyes and grabbed his hair.

- Do you recognize the symbol? Look!

The man hesitated but looked. On the envelope opening was familiar looking seal. Two female warriors, facing each other and older woman, similar to Mother Mary, looking at them.

- This is… Soldats… - he yelled again, receiving the next punch.

- Look closer. Their swords. They don't hold their swords, which are tied up to their sides. You see?

He looked again, breathing heavily. Indeed, both maidens had their weapon aside. Instead, their hands were reached out towards one another, together holding something looking like a little sun.

- Yes, the Ancient Langon Monastery's symbol. Older than Soldats itself. Or, to repeat our enemy's words, "the original will of Soldats". Langon Monastery is practically non existing these days. The convents that remained, are tied with Catholic Church and under control. They have no power. In fact, there is no difference between them and regular Catholic orders. But. There is one problem. They are untouchable. The threads between Soldats, Vatican and Langon Monastery are so delicate, that ripping one of them would cause a worldwide chaos. After all, the Langon Monastery was the true beginning of Christianity. Of course we know about that and have to respect that. Soldats had the same roots. We need Christianity to maintain our power. And, of course, SHE knew that as well. She in fact came from Langon Monastery, tied it with Soldats again, that is her protection which cannot be officially destroyed. But could be broken quietly. If only Mireille Bouquet did her task. But so far, no news from her. And now, her partner disappeared. What's more, we found this – he shook the envelope in his hand – in the house of our trusted Soldats brother, who was supposed to watch her!

- Let's not be reckless – another man stood up from the armchair in the corner. His golden cane shone in the fireplace's light.

- You told us, Mireille Bouquet is ours, didn't you, Graipaul?

- Yes. That's why I say, we should wait. Let's give her at least one or two weeks before we act.

He slowly walked around the room, closing to the tied up man.

- As for you, my friend… There is nothing we can do. Altena is finished. Even your Langon Monastery's friends won't stop us. We need to destroy that woman once for all – he pulled out his gun and shoot, before the other man was able to speak.


	11. Beginnings

**Tybet. Oracle Lake.**

_If one pure soul reaches illumination, she shall bring thousands lost spirits out from realms of hell –_ said the words of Buddhist Scriptures on the wall by Kirika's bed. She shared bedroom with Chloe, who, clearly cheerful, lit some candles made more hot tea and put the cups along with tea pot on decorated table. Without a hint of embarrassment, she took her robe off before Kirika's eyes and changed into something looking like white tunic, being apparently her night wear. Similar one was prepared on Kirika's bed. Although they had been together quite intimate at the Manor before, Kirika felt her cheeks blush slightly and she turned back. Chloe really looked older. Or she just didn't pay attention before? She glanced at the window instead. The few lights from the village let her see the shapes of the mountains around. Entire place was incredibly peaceful. As the Manor before, but this time she didn't sense that "scent of death" as she remembered. Somehow, Oracle Lake was more dream-like, distant, making her forget about assassin's trainings and trials. Instead, it wanted something from her. Like an inner, inaudible voice, asking her to… remind her own soul. She startled, feeling Chloe's hand on her arm. The other girl noticed that.

- You don't need to be afraid of me – she said. – What's past is past. We have another task to do now.

- Chloe, I… - she still couldn't find the right words. Chloe smiled to her.

- That time, we all were a little bit foolish – she confessed suddenly. Kirika blinked, surprised.

- Yes, all three of us – she continued – you, me, and Altena.

Kirika gasped. It was another thing she would never expect from Chloe. And definitely, she couldn't even imagine Altena's face hearing that.

- We didn't know what we really felt about each other – Chloe kept talking. – I wanted to be Noir with you but at the same time I wanted to live in the Manor with Altena. You wanted to be Noir with me but deep in your heart, you wanted to live with Mireille, in Paris.

Kirika nodded. Chloe was right. It was like that, indeed. But Altena? It was hard for her to figure out, what Altena really wanted. Except of Grant Retour of course. She realized, that in spite of her gentleness and warmth she always treated her with, Altena remained a mystery to her. She never got to know her at all. Kirika never had any conversation with her that wouldn't have been about Noir, Langon Manuscript or Grant Retour. Except of some glimpses of her early childhood. She remembered trainings with Chloe now. And chanting. Very clearly. And also, the lullaby that Altena used to sing for them. It was that impression she told Mireille about. That Altena seemed to be like angel in their child-like eyes. She even remembered the words. "_Show me the flowers invisible, sing me the hymns inaudible. The wind is my voice, the moon is my heart… Come find me, I'm on every hills and fields."_

- Kirika? – Chloe whispered from under her blanket. Apparently she couldn't sleep either.

The "bed" they had in the room was rather dispatched place on the floor, though unexpectedly comfortable. Maybe five mattresses one on another, warm, colorful blankets, and lots of pillows. Kirika was lying still staring and the ceiling, Chloe, facing the wall, now turned back to look at her. She stuck out her one hand to reach Kirika's and touched her gently. Kirika froze. Her nerves were still on the edge, she couldn't adjust to that new reality and too many emotions were burning her from inside, wanting to explode. Part of her hoped it was only a nightmare, from which she would wake up and find herself next to Mireille, safe in Paris. But there was other part of her as well, who wanted to snuggle in Chloe's arms and make sure that she wasn't angry, that she was really alive and forgave her. Chloe's touch wasn't helping to fight that other part.

Even in Paris, they both were still standing between them. She knew that Mireille couldn't stop thinking about Altena. That the way things went at the Manor didn't bring them peace at all. Only pain. Too much pain. No matter how much they tried to pretend, living like on vacation, eating ice-creams, shopping and spendingtime in many different ways, the two people they thought were dead, were standing between them and coming back in every dream. And now they really came back. She felt her eyes wet again. She even didn't ask Chloe how Altena got out from the lava pit. Did she know that it was Kirika who pushed her down there? She regretted so many things she did in her life, that there wasn't much in her left. She felt just miserable.

- Kirika… - Chloe repeated and slipped under her blanket. She embraced her and caressed her wet cheeks. Kirika couldn't control herself anymore. She burst in tears.

The sun was high on the sky when she woke up. Still unconsciously, she opened her eyes and in the first couple of seconds she had no idea where she was. All the redness and orangeness around blinded her. She also felt familiar scent. A nice scent, bringing smile to her face. Tea. Her favourite orange tea, she always had for breakfast with Mireille. Slowly, she sat up.

- Good Morning! – Chloe smiled at her, carrying decorated tray in her hands. It was the source of the scent. Two cups with hot tea and two bowls with food. Kirika rubbed her eyes and couldn't refrain a smile. Everything that Chloe was doing since last night made her feel much warmer inside.

- Did you do this all by yourself? I should have helped you – she said.

Chloe smiled and put the tray on the carpet.

- It's ok. I am happy to have somebody to make breakfast for. The last weeks over here were kinda lonely – she confessed. Kirika breathed. She understood it even too well.

- Thank you – she hugged her. Chloe blinked a bit surprised but then embraced her warmly.

- I am glad you feel better.

They ate in silence. This time the rice was boiled in milk, sweet with spice, that Kirika couldn't recognize. But she liked it. In fact, she ate with much bigger appetite than she used to eat for a long time.

**Poland, Monastery. Back in nineties.**

- Mother Dominica, it is so good to see you so healthy!

- Mother Irene. Welcome, welcome. I trust your journey was good?

She led her visitors inside the building. Mother Irene, as she was called, was tall, dark-haired woman, with very classical feature and was looking at others from a position of superiority. In Mother Dominica's eyes, she a little bit reminded her a Greek goddess, though, if she remembered correctly, she was originally from South America. The majority of her life, Mother Irene spent in Paris. Then, she became Mother Superior and got her own new convent to form in Germany. Her order was special. They both knew about that and, to be honest, Mother Dominica felt very anxious about it. But she knew, that day had to come eventually.

The world was changing. Coming to the new era - XXI Century. The time of major changes. The world suffered from growing luck of faith. Christian religions were falling apart, slowly but inevitably. The Vatican was aware of that. The threat from Islam was growing. They needed new power, new leaders to hold everything together. They needed a new blood, to give hope to those who had doubts. So the first step was to rebuild the Soldats tradition by the proper education. Selecting new apprentices very carefully, they were searching for them through entire world. The hint about Poland came unexpectedly from… Tybet. On the other part of the world, group of monks, meditating by the sacred lake, had their vision. Vision powerful enough to contact Dalai Lama. And their threads in Vatican.

- So, about this girl. Where is she? – Mother Irene asked.

- In the garden. I'll take you there – Mother Dominica refrained a sigh.

It was beautiful Summer that day. Everything in monastery's garden bloomed. The roses seemed to just climb on each other, cyclamens and sweet-scented violets made the paths under their feet looking purple on the sides. Mother Irene looked around, impressed.

- You should see our apple trees in their blooming time – Mother Dominica commented proudly.

She smiled back and then, she saw her. Anna was sitting on the grass, in the shadow of extensive oak tree. She wore white gown, similar to the young nuns' robes but her head wasn't covered. She looked completely different, since that day she had been brought to Poland first. She was much taller. Still skinny, but on rational level. Physically strong and healthy, with aristocratic look and smooth way of motion, like a ballet dancer. Her hair grew long and was waving around her head. Her lilac eyes were shining with joy, apparently the book she was reading, made her very happy. She was all into it. From time to time, she stopped the reading and with her eyes closed, she repeated some verses, trying to memorize them.

- Annie?

She jumped to her feet immediately, hearing Mother Dominica's voice. Smiling brightly, she closed the book and walked towards them.

- Annie, I want you to meet someone.

The sun just came from behind the cloud. Shone in her hair making it look even brighter. Constantly moving in the wind, her fringe fell on her face too much. She raked it aside and looked curiously. And clearly gasped. Like hypnotized, she closed to Mother Irene and stopped barely one foot away from her, staring with obvious enchantment.

Without saying a word, Mother Irene drew out her arms, grabbed her and kissed her cheeks. Then, she embraced her. Mother Dominica froze, seeing how the child closed her eyes in joy and snuggled in Mother Irene as if the two of them knew each other for a long time already.

- So this really is her destiny – she thought with sadness.

Mother Irene stepped back a little and holding the girl's hands in hers, she spoke.

- I am so happy to finally meet you, my angel.

- Are you Mother Superior as well? – Anna asked, not taking her eyes away from her even for a second.

They walked away, holding hands and talking, completely forgetting about Mother Dominica's presence. Who went to the chapel, to not look at this. Holding back her tears, she kneeled before the altar and whispered.

- Holy Mother, please, protect this child. I beg you! Give her strength to overcome the trials and protect her soul from darkness that awaits her. Oh Holy Mother… If she is the One to give us all salvation, please, lead her through the depths of hell and show her the light eventually. But… she is only a child! And she already had suffered so much! Please, forgive me my weakness… But I beg you… have mercy on her…

The painting of Mother Mary above the altar was silent. She was holding the Holy Infant in her arms, calm as understanding as always. She looked with compassion, reminding, that there was resurrection after every death. Deep in her heart, Mother Dominica knew it as well. After every death, there was resurrection. Eventually.

**Altena Castle, Germany. Two years later.**

- You have passed your history test as the best from the entire group. Congratulations, Annie – Mother Irene smiled and handled the girl her paper work.

She grinned and hugged her, enthusiastically. Other girls looked at her with admiration and a hint of jealousy. They knew, Anna was the best. It was obvious. But what teenager can stop feeling envious and having secret desire of being the number one once in a while? Many of them had it. But in spite of that, it was difficult to not like her. Always smiling, kind to everyone. She was just walking beam of sunshine, clearly all into her life in the castle. And she followed Mother Irene's every step. Her devotion was also obvious, slowly becoming an obsession. And Mother Irene seemed to appreciate that.

- She is going to have private music lessons – whispered one girl to another. They silenced, seeing Mother Irene approaching.

- Agnes, Veronique, what are you doing here at this hour? It is time to pray and go to bed, not standing in corridor and wasting time.

- Yes, Mother – they slipped back to their common room.

Anna had her own cell. Another reason for gossips among her "classmates". She was already in her room, in her night wear, kneeling before Mother Mary's painting on the wall. Mother Irene opened the door quietly and smiled, seeing her like that. She stood still, to not interrupt her praying, she felt that was the view she could watch for ever. But Anna must have felt her presence. She jumped to her bare feet and ran to her impulsively, to hide in her arms. Something thrilled in Mother Irene, feeling soft teenage body so close to hers. – She's growing up – she thought, breathing heavily from the sensation evoked by the touch of soft breasts pressing on her own. She embraced her tightly, letting it last for a while longer and kissed her forehead.

- So, have you memorized all verses?

- I have! – she raised her eyes to look at her, smiling brightly.

- Tell me, then.

She sat on the chair, letting the girl kneel by her and put her head on her laps. Then she started to caress her head, and she was doing it as long as Anna was reciting, couldn't stop the feeling that her touch made the girl's voice slightly shaking. She loved that.

- _Noir. The word comes from an ancient past, a name of destiny. Two Maidens who reign over death. The warm black hands protect the peace of the newly borns. People among people. Love among love. Sin among sin. Soldats are together within the truth – says the hermit to the sinned…_

- Mother Irene? – she whispered after she finished.

- Will I find them?

- Find who, my child?

- The Soldats – she confessed with shy affection as if she was speaking the most sacred word in the world. Mother Irene gasped.

- Tell me, love, why do you want to meet them?

- I… I want to join them. If they help me… I could save the world! Mother, I know it sounds crazy, but I have this feeling… I want to be Soldats! So much… I need it. I could live for it…

- Tell me more.

Mother Irene's voice was silent and full of tension. She stopped stroking Anna' s hair and watched her carefully. The girl sat up, looking directly in her eyes and her entire body seemed to burn from passion.

- I've been having a dream… for many years now. Over and over, the same dream. I see a garden. Huge, much bigger than the one we had in Poland. And I plant trees. I put three seeds in the ground and they grow fast… they're bigger and bigger. One tree has white flowers – like the apple trees of Mother Dominica's garden. The other tree has black flowers… - like the roses you showed me one day in botanic garden, remember? The black roses which color can be artificially influenced if you put certain chemicals in them. The third tree has red flowers, like cherries. But it's not all – she continued after taking a deep breath.

- Their branches surround the Earth. And I watch it from heaven, happy that it was me who planted the seeds. The two trees are also linked with each other. But the cherry one, closes to me. Surrounds me with the green leaves and its red flowers. I know that my dream is important somehow. And the verses from the book. The two warriors… they're like the two of my trees, the ones linked with one another. One hand of death, one hand of love… I just don't understand the third one. But I believe, Soldats would explain it to me if only I could find them… I have to meet them! And… Mother Irene, you gave me this book for a reason, didn't you? You told me to swear an oath to keep it secret, and I did… Mother, how can I find Soldats? Please…

- My dearest child… You don't know how happy you make me feel right now. Long time I was waiting for this, my angel. For a sign from you, confirming our visioners' prophecy. And here, you gave it to me! My child… I am the Soldats!

Anna stood up, breathless. She wasn't able to say a word, she only stared at Mother Irene with wide opened eyes, frozen. Mother Irene seemed to be glowing. She raised from her chair.

- I am the Soldats. And you have just passed your first trial. You are one of us from this very moment.

Anna jumped to her, put her arms around her neck, very tightly and burst in tears in overwhelming exultation. Mother Irene embraced her waist and was holding her for a long time, as close as possible, feeling more than satisfied.

- I simply adore you… - she whispered into her hair.


	12. Darkness

**Present Time. Poland. Monastery.**

- Here. We don't have many photos, but there are few, from the early years.

Astonished Mireille took the photo album to the hand. That Evening, Mother Dominica called her to the parlour and apparently decided to tell her some stories of the past. Mireille didn't mind. In fact, she had lots of questions herself, still feeling confused and struggling what to do. And the time with Altena wasn't helping at all. It only made things worse. The photos showed cute, blonde girl, maybe ten years old. On her first Communion or another church activity – she was clearly in praying position, with her hands together and inspired face expression, that already looked like adult Altena's. – Was she ever a normal child? – Mireille wondered. As if reading her mind, Mother Superior spoke.

- She actually never behaved like a child. Probably that war took her childhood away from her and she never got it back. She was quiet, but somehow confident in everything she said or did. Never breaking any rules, everybody was amazed, that a child this age could have been so grown up inside. And she had hunger for knowledge. It was hard to keep her away from books. She especially enjoyed reading about female saints. Lots of them suffered a lot because of cruelty of men, so I think that was her consolation. That she was not the only one. I don't know… but the rare occasions I could see the true joy on her face were the moments she was reading. Or praying. Mother Irene used to say that when Anna was praying the entire world seemed to lost its breath and the heavens listened. Anyway. She especially loved Mother Mary. I could see her staring at the statue for hours, with total devotion. We all felt that this girl was special.

Mother Dominica turned the page. The next photos showed the girl couple of years later, on each one of them with another nun, whose face Mireille had never seen before. But from the very first second she looked at that face, she felt a cold shiver. – Soldats – she thought. Mother Dominica again confirmed her impression.

- This is Mother Irene. If there was someone who helped to create the Altena you met at the Manor, it was her. Mother Irene practically possessed her. From the first moment they met, she took her soul, her mind, and later – her body. It pained me. But Mother Irene was sent by Soldats to confirm if Anna was indeed who they thought she might have been. And she concluded, that yes. Anna became her apprentice, her shadow. And her lover. I just pray that she waited with certain aspects until she grew up.

- And you just let her take her? – Mreille felt almost physically, how much she disliked Mother Irene only by looking at the photo.

- I didn't have any choice – she said sadly. – But no, it didn't seem bad, back then. Not at the beginning. I think, that Mother Irene really loved her. In her way.

- Ah… her way. Indeed… - Suddenly Mireille recalled her conversation with Kirika at the park in Paris. She shook off.

- Anna was truly and obsessively in love with her. She adored her, was completely dependent on her and Mother Irene took advantage of that. This girl was like a wax in her hands. Treated her like a goddess and she also was treated this way for several years. For a long time she was happy. Mother Irene cured her war trauma. Or rather, transformed it into a sacred mission. You know the verses. "Born with sin, raised with sin…" she assured her about her holy fate. The suffering to give the world salvation. "Someone has to carry the sins." Like Jesus Christ did. It gave Anna sense to what had happened to her in the past. Mother Irene taught her everything. She was taking her abroad, for heavenly vacation, showing her, literally, the pleasures of this world. And she also showed her the true hell, taking her to the first assassin's missions to Africa. During her years in Germany, Anna visited me only one time. She was about sixteen. In one way she bloomed like a flower. But there was something in her eyes… She was anxious and she had an adult woman's experiences carved on her face. And when after two weeks Mother Irene came to take her back… Let's say one night I saw too much and I'll never forget it. That time also, she told me, she would bring Noir back. That meant not only that Mother Irene already had lured her high into Soldats, that she had already trained her and made her pass painful trials and sick rituals known only among Soldats priestesses. It also meant that bringing Noir back was already concluded in High Council. No, it wasn't Grant Retour yet. But the idea became real. One year later Anna took her sacred name. She chose it herself. The name of Altena Castle comes from very old, noble family, that many centuries ago was on the top of Soldats. They both, Irene and her, cared about recalling the tradition. The Council liked that, so Anna officially became Altena.

- Where is she now? Mother Irene, I mean – asked Mireille, expecting only one answer.

- She is somewhere in Chile, I think. Surprised? No, she is alive. Yes, they separated, obviously. But I don't know any details. I suspect though, that simply, Anna… _Altena_, became too strong. Mother Irene didn't have absolute power over her anymore and that was what she always really wanted. And I am sure you'll agree with me, that Altena is not the kind of person to take orders easily.

Mireille nodded.

- Mireille. I have also something else very important to tell you – she put the album away. – The Council of Inquiry has been notified about the situation. They want investigation.

- Investigation? – Mireille repeated blankly.

- About the ritual at the Manor. The Altena's Grant Retour. And you.

- Me? What I have to do with her… "Grant Retour"?

- Mireille. Whether you want it or not, after defeating Chloe you have become one of the _Two Hands of Soldats_. They won't leave you alone.

Mireille stood up.

- Ah… Finally I start to understand. This whole… hospitality of yours, making me get know Altena and her past… it is all your game to get me on your side. Oh, how clever. But what if I don't care? Even if I don't kill her here, it won't change anything. I don't want her, you, Soldats, in my life! I just want to go back to Paris and live with…

- Kirika? My Dear Mireille, without Altena and Soldats there would be no Kirika in your life. Or you want to tell me that you don't love her or aren't happy with her?

Mireille silenced. Certainly she couldn't say no to that. – Life is crazy – she thought. She shared her life with her family's assassin. – The black thread of destiny is strong – said something in her mind. She shook off again. – Why do I keep repeating this? – she irritated. Mother Dominica stood up as well and walked to her. Mireille remembered the moment when she found out about the three candidates. "The shadow was me..." – she thought. Since Chloe started appearing more often she felt… somehow abandoned. It hurt to see the two of them perfectly synchronized in fighting. It pained to see Kirika coming to Chloe in Taiwan, asking her for answers. She could feel the bond between them and she couldn't stand it. So, the two of them had their destiny clear, their guidance, the two of them were special. And Mireille? Mireille was always left alone. Apart of all. She didn't have traumatic childhood missions, like the two of them. Instead, she was put aside.

Why Altena did this? Why she left her alone? – something kept repeating in her mind, making her feel like a little girl again. And then, the adult Mireille irritated. – What the hell I am thinking? Thank god she left me alone. At least, from the three of us, I had the most normal life. She made Kirika kill my parents. My little brother. I definitely should be able to kill her. – So what do I want from her? – the little Mireille asked again, deep from inside her consciousness.

- Mireille? – Mother Dominica's voice brought her back to reality.

- I need to call my partner – she decided. – It's been a couple of days already.

- Mireille… wait! – Mother Dominica put the album away and with sudden anxiety, she put her hand on Mireille's cell phone.

- What's wrong?

- I think this is not a good time. You should wait couple of days. – Mireille tensed.

- Why? – she closed to Mother Superior in a way that made her sit back on the chair.

- Your partner is on her own mission right now. No. She is completely safe, I assure you. Mireille, stop!

Furious Corsican ran out of the room and turned her phone on.

No connection… damn it! – she rushed downstairs.

- Mireille! – Mother Dominica caught her at the door. – If you really must go outside, you better take this – from hidden pocked of her robe, she took out Mireille's gun. Corsican's eyes widened.

- You carry it with you all the time?

- Just in case… now, take it. And be careful, please!

Mireille didn't listen to her, she was already outside. In half way to the gate her phone worked. – I wonder, how they can block the satellite signal. Peaceful convent, huh? Very funny. - she dialed the number, hoping that she remembered them all well enough. She did.

- Kirika? Kirika! – she almost sat on the ground hearing the familiar voice unharmed. – Thank God! Kirika, listen! There are things here, you wouldn't believe…

- Mireille… I know. – the soft voice was calm, without a hint of surprise. She gasped.

- Mireille, listen, please. Just listen, I can't talk long, it's not safe. Mireille. Don't. Don't do you task. Please. Protect the convent. And everyone in it. Do you hear me? Please, trust me. Protect _everyone _in the convent. _EVERYONE_. All four of us will meet in Prague on the Christmas Day. You will know. Do you hear me, Mireille?

- Kirika… - her voice broke. So she was also in it. Maybe deeper than herself. And…

- Four? – she shouted.

- Mireille Bouquet? – she heard another voice in the phone. This time her knees just bent. She sat on the ground. – Mireille… please, tell her, that I am waiting for her… and I love her.

She wasn't able to speak.

- Mireille? – she heard Kirika again – I beg you to trust me this time. All four of us have to meet in Prague. Don't call me again, it's too dangerous. See you on Christmas, ok?

- …

- I love you.

- … Kirika?

She hanged up before Mireille got her voice back.

Mireille slowly stood up and turned back to the monastery building. She took her gun out and opened the door with loud slam. Everything was the same. She was again at the Manor, entering the hall with lava pit. She would end this, once for all. Finally.

- Enough. Enough games. Where is she? – she shouted at Mother Superior, who was standing at the hall, waiting for her. She closed to her, aiming the heart. Mother Dominica didn't move.

- Where is my partner? – she shouted again, so loud, that couple of other nuns left their cells and screamed in fear, seeing that scene. Mother Superior was the only one who remained calm.

- Mireille, please…

- Tell me, or…! – she screamed but didn't finish.

One of the youngest nuns cried and covered Mother Dominica with her own body. Shaking, she looked at Mireille with fear and sobbed. Corsican froze. The girl was younger than her. Maybe eighteen? Nineteen? Three others stood beside them, holding hands and trembling. Mireille, shaking no less, watched them, waiting for attack. But minutes had passed and nothing happened. They could hear only the quiet sobbing of the youngest nun. She remembered her from lunch the other day. She spoke French.

- You. What's your name? – she pointed her.

- Sis… Gemma – the girl looked at her through the tears.

- Why are you here? What do you know about Soldats? – she asked coldly.

- No… nothing… I had my vows last month… Please, I didn't do anything wrong, please… - she cried convulsively.

Mireille's rage vanished. That wasn't the Manor. They didn't try to attack her, they were helpless. And innocent. And she almost killed them all. Mireille dropped her gun. – I am not like that… not like that… - she whispered to herself. The horror and consciousness of what almost happened came to her and made her almost faint.

- Forgive me… - she walked around them stumblingly, holding to the walls. - I'm sorry – she turned to Mother Superior. – I didn't mean to harm them. I really didn't… - her voice broke.

- It's alright – Mother Dominica looked at her over Gemma in her arms. She was embracing her tightly and calming her down. – You are who you are – she added. – And we need you as such. I will talk to you later, now excuse us, please.

She took the nuns to the parlour and prepared five cups for tea.

The public part of the monastery was filled with gentle singing and guitar sound. Loud enough to go through the opened window into the cloistered corridors. Unconsciously, Mireille listened. The chant was in English.

_Christ did not sin_

_Or ever tell a lie._

_Although he was abused_

_He never tried to get even._

_And when he suffered_

_He made no threats_

_Instead, he had faith in God, _

_Who judges fairly._

_Christ carried the burden_

_Of our sins._

_He was nailed to the cross_

_So that we would stop sinning_

_And start living right._

_By his cuts and bruises_

_You are healed_

[The Bible, I Peter, 1-3]

Mireille cried. Overwhelmed by despair, she walked blindly through dark corridor, holding on to the walls and handrails. Black walls, black threads, black hands, black… everything. She felt she couldn't stand it anymore, she crossed the level of sanity. The pain was taking her breath away, she couldn't see, she didn't know who she was anymore. Or where she was and what she wanted. Suffering became unbearable. Mireille only wished she could fall unconscious and sleep forever. And forget. Everything. And she almost did. She kept walking, without any direction and the pictures in her mind changed chaotically. Wall. Paintings. Something else? Maybe… the paintings she had back in home, in Corsica? Yes, that was it. Home. Mother Mary with lilac eyes. Her mother put the fresh lilies before it. The little Mireille was looking for her own room, in long dark corridor. The house by night was too big and scary, especially, when her parents were out again. They were never around when she was afraid. The next door. Closed. And the next one. And next, and next. She pushed the door handle. It was opened. Dark room. But somehow familiar and safe.

- Mireille? – called soft, angelic voice.

So warm. She came to that voice, it was all she heard in the darkness so the voice must have been the one she was looking for. There wasn't anything else left for her. She found bed. She touched someone's hand, taking her in. Like her mother used to let her crawl in and sleep with her, when she had nightmares. Mireille crawled into the bed and felt warm duvet covering her. So safe. And the gentle embrace. It felt so good. Little Mireille forgot about everything. She just snuggled in that embrace and fell asleep in Altena's arms.

_You had wandered away_

_Like sheep_

_Now you have returned _

_To the one_

_Who is your shepherd_

_And protector._

[The Bible, I Peter, 1-3]


	13. At Dawn

_****_**[****Authors comment: after all I decided to return the rating to T - my erotic scenes are still quite soft, at least comparing to some other fanfiction over here, also rated T. However, if you are not comfortable with yuri, especially taking place in the sort of religious convent, don't read it. And personally, I consider the later Altena-Mireille scene quite funny, as for this sort of fic - I practically can see her face and it makes my day. Anyway, I hope you'll like it ^^]  
><strong>

_**Poland, Monastery. Many years before.**_

_- Mother Irene. Merry Christmas._

_- And to you, Mother Dominica. We have truly lovely Winter this year, both, in Germany and here, too. So much snow…_

_- Yes, we do indeed. The roads are slippery though. We were afraid it would delay you._

_- Oh no. The plane was on time and here we didn't have to drive long._

_- Really? But the closest airport is… Oh. I see – Mother Dominica refrained a sigh. She reminded the other airport, unknown to regular tourists. _

_The other nun took her coat off. Mother Dominica gasped, seeing changes in her outfit. She no longer had her hair covered and the black robe she had before, was replaced by purple one. Mother Dominica knew very well, what that meant._

_- So? - she asked impatiently, certain that Mother Irene would know the question well. She did._

_- The Council confirmed. She's the One._

_Mother Irene brightened and her eyes shone. Mother Dominica however, didn't share her joy. She should have – she criticized herself. It was the right thing for the Monastery. And for the world. But personally, she was crying for the girl._

_- You don't need to be worried – as if reading her mind, Mother Irene looked at her, combing her impressive long, black hair, apparently enjoying to have it loose and uncovered._

_- She is happy with us – she added._

_- I know – Mother Superior replied, forcing herself to smile._

_Indeed, for the past two weeks there wasn't a day when Anna wouldn't talk about Mother Irene. She only sometimes didn't like the way she spoke of her Mistress. That excitement in her voice… all seemed good but… However it was just a feeling. An impression, nothing more._

_- Where is she? – she heard. The hint of impatience in Mother Irene's tone didn't escape her attention._

_- Probably in her cell. Or in the chapel. She likes to pray at this time._

_- Ah… - Mother Irene rose from her chair. – I'll go find her, then. Good Night, Mother!_

_- Good Night._

_The chapel was the brightest room in entire building. White walls, white ceiling, white benches and white altar table. Simple but very elegant, with gentle ornaments. White lilies around, always fresh. Angels and grapes sculpted in wooden handrails and altar's sides. And big triangle above. The symbol of Holy Trinity. Behind the altar table, Mother Mary was smiling lovingly from the painting on the wall. Mother Dominica always considered that place as one of the most sacred and peaceful chapels she had ever seen. There was just holy light in the air._

_Anna seemed to share that feeling. Since she was a child, she loved to just sit there for hours. This time she was kneeling, partly hidden between the first and second bench. She leaned her chin on her hands and stared at the altar, pensively. Mother Irene saw her like this and sighed with delight. She entered quietly and looked around. Not seeing anyone else besides them, she walked in and put her arms around the girl, before she managed to move._

_- Irene! – Anna cried with ecstatic joy, took her one hand in hers and kissed it passionately._

_Mother Irene breathed heavily. They were apart for two weeks. She was burning. And she felt, she was not alone in this. Anna sighed and snuggled in her. She sat near her, so close that she pushed her slightly to the side, and thrilled as the girl started to kiss her fingers. Slowly, one after another, in the most possible sensual way she could imagine and it was making her crazy from desire. She turned her face towards her and kissed her deeply, letting the heat grow. She no longer cared, that someone could have entered the chapel at any moment._

_- Irene… Irene… - she kept repeating, almost fainting in her arms. _

_- Not restraining herself anymore, Irene put one hand on her waist, holding her firmly, and slipped the other under girl's robe. _

_- I've missed you… - she whispered into her ear. She felt how ready her young lover was for what was about to happen soon and she almost moaned from the pleasure herself. – I want to see your ecstasy… - she murmured sensually and moved her fingers. – Show me…_

_- Aah! _

_Anna cried so loudly that she had to cover her mouth. The girl kissed her again and lost her breath, surrendering to what her Mistress was doing by her other hand. She clenched her teeth to not scream, only struggled rhythmically in her arms, more and more intensively, not having control over herself anymore. Mother Irene made it last as long as they both could hold the position. When they finally finished, she had to help Anna to stand up, she couldn't stop shaking._

_- Irene – she whispered again with so much joy, that something in her melted. She was just so perfect. She didn't know anymore how she could stand those two weeks without touching her._

_Suddenly the girl tensed and looked at her nervously._

_- I can call you like that… right? When we are alone, like this? _

_She smiled. In fact, she even didn't notice, when the "mother" disappeared from the way Anna was referring to her. It must have been all natural then, considering their special relationship. But her girl was right. It would bring too much attention in Germany._

_- Yes… when we are alone. _

_- Of course… - Anna sighed happily and leaned her head on her arm. Irene led her to her room, having a wonderful feeling that their night was far from over yet._

_In the back of the chapel, Mother Dominica walked out from the confessional, where she spent last hour. She came to the altar and kneeled. She stayed there for entire night, praying._

**Present Time.**

Mireille was dreaming. It was happy dream. She was running through a beautiful green glade, ending with a steep cliff edge. Her feet were being caressed by soft grass and there were yellow flowers all around. She was six years old and she was very busy picking these flowers up. She needed only the long ones, to make a good flower crown. Her friend was sitting nearby, making her own. And Mireille wanted to finish first. It was hot and sunny. She could hear the sea roar behind the cliff and she felt happy. So happy that she wanted to dance, so she was jumping cheerfully from time to time.

- Mireille? Mireille?

Was it possible that her friend had finished already? Mireille looked around for the source of that sweet voice calling her. And then, she felt a soft touch on her arm. The glade and the sun vanished. Mireille woke up.

- Mireille?

The voice and touch didn't disappear, though. But it was dark and she was lying in bed. And she was not alone in that bed. Mireille, not fully conscious yet, was more and more confused. Where was she?

- Mireille! – the voice became more demanding. – You need to get up. You'll be late for the Morning Prayer.

- What?

She sighed, forcing herself to not fall asleep again. At the first second she thought, that Kirika's voice sounded really strange. Because it must have been Kirika, right? Who else would lie in bed with her?

- Mireille!

This time, the voice became more amused. Also, someone's arm was around her and now grabbed her firmly and shook.

- What? Ah… - she finally opened her eyes, fully awake. - What the hell…

She looked around. It was still dark but the sky was turning grey, letting her see the room. She was still in yesterday's robe and what's more, she was in Altena's room. And the arm that was embracing her was…

- Oh my God! – she jumped out of the bed instantly.

- I was trying to tell you – Altena's voice was more and more patronizing with every word – you'll be late for the Morning Prayer. It's after five already.

She stared at her in shock.

- What am I doing here?

- Well, actually, that would be me asking this question. It was you who came to my bed in the middle of the night, after all – the meaningful and again amused tone in priestess' voice was driving Mireille crazy.

- That can't be. How?

- Don't ask me – Altena smiled to her – but let's talk about it later, how about that? You really should go now.

Mireille had never felt this idiotically in her entire life. In her school times she heard some stories about her classmates, drunk after parties, and waking up in random people's beds. But she was never like that. And she wasn't drinking last night, right? She would never do such a thing. And… waking up in life time enemy's bed? It was just too ridiculous. To her bigger irritation, she heard Altena giggle. The priestess watched her face expression and was annoyingly pleased with herself.

- You don't need to worry. You were completely safe. I couldn't touch you in my condition anyway.

Mireille gasped. To make things worse, she felt her cheeks blush.

- Don't be ridiculous – she frowned. Could this all be more disturbing? She went to the door.

Altena watched her leaving with a soft smile, feeling a relief that she didn't have to go to the prayer herself. She leaned back, to sleep some more.

Mireille couldn't believe it. It was after Morning Prayer. Sister Gemma welcomed her with a hug and stayed to talk to her. All others behaved as if nothing happened.

- This place always gives you inspiration for praying. No matter who you are and what you have done. Our monastery just works like that, even if you don't want it.

- And you really are not upset with me for what I did last night?

- How could I be? You are Noir… - she smiled to her. Mireille froze.

- So you do know about Noir.

- I didn't until last night. But Mother Superior told us.

- Told you what, exactly?

- About you, being Angel of Death. Sent by God… - the young nun was looking at Mireille with shy admiration. Corsican's eyes widened.

- I am what?

- And Mother Superior told us that you suffer because of it… It's ok – she raised her head staring directly at Mireille and her eyes shone with faith. – We understand – she continued with passion – and we would do anything to ease your pain. Yours and Holy Mother's as well…

- Holy Mother? You mean… No, that's just great. I am in the…

- Langon Monastery, my Dear Child. I thought you have figured it out by now.

- Langon… the manuscript…

- Yes. Originally the Manuscript comes from Langon Monastery – Mother Dominica sat beside Mireille. – Sister Gemma, would you please check on our Sister Anna, how is she doing?

- Yes, Mother – she smiled to Mireille one more time and left the chapel.

Mother Dominica looked around the white hall.

- This place is truly angelic, isn't it?

Mireille however didn't feel like small talk.

- Why have you told them that? It's nonsense. It sounds like a crazy sect stuff of something.

- Mireille. Perhaps if you read a little bit more about history of Langon Monastery it would be helpful. I wish I had the Manuscript here but the copy from the Manor was taken away and the other is in actual possession of Soldats' Council. But we have other books that can help.

- Yeah, yeah. You want to tell me that I've become some legendary thing you all believe in and if I read some Medieval stuff I'll understand why Altena ordered to kill my family and made me an assassin? You must be joking.

- You actually have never believed in anything, haven't you, Mireille? Do you even believe in God?

- I don't… know – she hesitated.

- I understand. You don't ask yourself these question when you kill people for a living, right?

Mireille didn't know what to say. Some part of her did believe in God. But indeed, she never let herself to think much about it. Always living to the full in the now, she couldn't accept this forcing her to go back to Middle Ages and believe in stuff that she would rather call myths and magic. But, no matter if she wanted to believe it or not, there was some kind of destiny regarding her and Kirika, she just felt it. She wanted to solve all mysteries before and now she was being served all the answers given on a plate but she hesitated to take them. Why?

She always wanted to be independent. Yet, it appeared, her entire life she was following somebody else's plan and dreams and it was driving her mad. But… what people say about fate? The true destiny is, when it choses you but at the same time you yourself follow its path, not knowing it, and you do it because you want it. Yourself.

Mireille wanted to be the best assassin. Mireille wanted to live and "work" with Kirika. And deep inside, she felt this hidden satisfaction that at the end it was her, not Chloe, to be the chosen one. "Chosen two" – she corrected herself.

- Alright. So where are these books?

Mother Dominica smiled.


	14. The Legend

**Tybet. Oracle Lake.**

- This Manuscript was written in the South of France. In Langon – the small city which exists till today. It is in fact not very far from the Manor if you know the way. The source knowledge of the book however, comes from this place.

Chloe turned the pages. Her and Kirika were sitting in meditation hall after dinner. They spent couple of days on training outside and meditation inside. Kirika would have quite enjoyed it if not the concern about Mireille after her phone call.

- I believe in them. Both of them.

Kirika was silent. She had heard these words before. Chloe always used to say that she believed. In Kirika, in Grant Retour. And now? How, after all that happened, she could be so calm? And have so much faith in Altena? Wasn't Chloe misled for her entire life? Chloe's love was blind – she thought. As blind as it was for Kirika before. She lived in her dreams, and when one didn't come true, she seemed to immediately jump to another. Was that it? And what if Altena lets her down again? If Altena's love appears to be not the kind of love Chloe wanted? She felt worried about her. Somehow Chloe started to bring all the protective instincts out from her. Was that remorse? Maybe. But there was something else, too. She wanted to protect Chloe like she wanted to protect Mireille. The two people closest to her. The two people she hurt.

- You still don't understand, do you? – Chloe looked at her. Kirika blinked.

- You don't realize who you are. And I want to show you. Come – she grabbed her hand.

They ran outside. It was cold but calm. The mountains seemed to protect their valley from the wind. Chloe handled her the gun.

- Do you see that rock? – she pointed something that looked like a black spot on the other side of the lake.

- Shoot it.

- …?

She hesitated but aimed. The gunshot sounded like a bomb explosion in that silence.

- Let's go and see – Chloe pulled her again.

They ran towards the rock. Kirika froze. The rock had a circle, carved in it, like in shooting gallery. The fresh hole was exactly in the middle of it. Chloe touched it.

- I assure you, I couldn't do it. Not from such a big distance anyway.

- I don't know how I did… - she replied, still shocked. – It was… I mean I could barely see it. Maybe it was just luck.

- Really? And you didn't feel anything at all?

- Just a black spot in my head. But…

Chloe was still smiling.

- You do it automatically – she said brightly. – Your mind can see beyond your psychical body abilities and go straight to the target in the glimpse of second. I can do it as well sometimes, but you are better.

- But how? How can I do it?

- You always could. You were born this way – Chloe softened, seeing her astonished face – I want you to realize what you are really capable for. Now, tell me, do you see that hill? There is hidden cave, under very top. There is certain painting on the wall, inside. I want you to describe it for me.

- Chloe… it's impossible!

Chloe again grabbed Kirika's hand and let her to a big stone, where they both sat.

- Concentrate. Just focus and tell yourself that you need to see it. Imagine, that you are already there. Evoke the picture.

Led by Chloe's voice, she closed her eyes. The hill. Cave… The three hills and the lake between them. Shining in the sun. Three colors. No. Trees. White tree. Black tree. And the sun above them. And a red tree, behind and partly beyond the sun. And on the ground, or on the floor… the globe. The planet Earth.

Kirika opened her eyes in amazement. Chloe was glowing. She jumped off the stone.

- Come on!

It was getting dark but her vision was still sharp. So was Chloe's. They were climbing for the next hour. When they finally reached the cave, Kirika got surprised again. They were not alone over there and the whole place inside was illuminated by colorful lampions, giving both, light and warmth. The view was simply magical and Kirika stared at it, breathless.

Three monks were sitting and meditating, facing the small Buddhist altar. One of them looked familiar. It was the same one, who had welcomed Kirika before. He stood up and bowed before them both, respectfully. The other two didn't give any sign that they spotted them and were continuing meditation.

- Welcome – the monk spoke quietly and invited them in.

Kirika looked around and gasped. The painting was in fact taking almost one quarter of the cave. The sun was in the corner where the wall was round, so the trees on the sides looked like facing both, the sun and each other, spreading their branches in the way as if they were holding the sun and touching one another at the same time. As for the red tree, it was exactly in the middle, under but clearly behind the sun, also surrounding it from the sides by its red leaves. The background was painted in something that used to be probably orange many years ago, but now it was just brighter part of the wall, exposing the trees, still in quite good shape. So was the globe on the floor. The altar was exactly in the middle of it.

- It's beautiful… - Kirika whispered, not being able to take her eyes away from it.

- Long time ago, Altena saw it in her dreams. She was much younger than we are now, back then. And she knew, it was the true vision. Her destiny took her into Soldats, who knew the legend, which was the source and purpose of their existence. And they also knew, that she was the one who would bring this legend back to the world. The two trees represent two warriors. The Angels of Death, how they are called in Europe. Angel of Darkness and Angel of Love. Two hands of Soldats. They bring justice to the sinners and set them free. To protect the innocent spirits. It is now you and your partner.

- But… "You and Mireille living in Paris… It supposed to be me!" – shouted in Kirika's head.

- Yes, for a long time nobody knew, which one of us would be chosen. Even Altena. Although, when I think about it now, I suspect she somehow felt it. She kept me always close by her side… She raised me. Taught me everything. – Chloe's eyes brightened up. - About death and… about love… - something in her voice shook at the last word. - But at the end, she got lost in her own visions. And she still is.

The monk smiled, listening to Chloe's speech and showed them to step outside, to not interrupt the others' praying.

- In Buddhism, we strongly believe in reincarnation and karma – he spoke. – And also, that this, and every other world, for that matter, is full of special spirits, who are destined to influence the reality they live in. And to help lost spirits to reach illumination. Worlds are also full of lower beings, who bring suffering and destruction. And also incarnate in human form, to bring more pain and darkness. We believe, that in times so ancient, that even our ancestors know it only from myths and visions, four powerful goddesses came upon this world. The Holy Mother, her Messenger, and the two Angels of Death with black hands. Two warriors, who, protected and guided by the other two, were to bring justice upon the Earth.

- We don't know this legend's source – he continued. – But it is deeply rooted in this land. So deeply as the legend about Buddha himself. We only know what is written and what comes from visions of those with the special gifts. But these visions are powerful enough to influence the world, like entire Buddhism does. In early ages, when Romans were still ruling the Europe, Christians were searching for the truth. Abused and enslaved, they looked for answers in knowledge of the East. That's how the legend reached Europe. In a small monastery in Pyrenees, they translated Tibetan verses into Occitan, the old language of the South of France. And in the end of the Tenth Century, they started to see what had become from Christianity. The chaos and hell. That was when the Soldats was born. But imperfect human nature always wants to take advantage of the truth. To take what's convenient and to reject what's not. They did it with the Bible and they did it with our legend as well. After they had taken the sacred oath and had become strong they decided, that to maintain their power, they had to change the legend. Two warriors with black hands became the hands of Soldats. Noir. Raised by Kind Mother's love and death's cruelty. The third tree became just a Noir candidate and the final ritual was to prove, which ones of the three Inner Trees would become the True Noir.

Kirika felt Chloe's hand gently touching her own. She squeezed it slightly and kept the handgrip.

- From that time, for centuries, there was always a Kind Mother leading the True Noir. After countless trials and cruel rituals, they were fighting in the name of Soldats, who slowly overruled the world. And the legend was almost forgotten. Hidden deeply between Langon Manuscript original verses, for the French translations were already modified. Noir became nothing more than Soldats tools for killing, bringing fear and more power for them. The times changed. Soldats became something that is even not worth to carry that name. They control politicians, even governments and Vatican. But there is no truth in them anymore. Just the lust for power. They hid the Langon Monastery deeply within its threads, its faithful descendants though, remained. Silently, patiently waiting. Knowing, that time of their return would eventually come. To purify the Soldats and heal it from illness. And heal the world as well, for the world became already Soldats. Some of Soldats also started to see it. And more - that the subtle net of this organization would eventually fall apart. People are weak and easily corrupted. Without ideology and strong leadership, they would destroy each other. It happened to every society, sooner or later. So the Council decided they need to reach to its source. They need Langon Monastery to hold everything together again, although under Soldats' control. So they contacted us. And other descendants. And here, many years ago, before you two were born, our Masters were meditating and praying to the Palden Lhamo, the Guardian of our sacred lake. And they were blessed by powerful vision. In which, the Holy Mother incarnated in human form, somewhere in Southern Europe. They just needed to find her. And they did.

- Altena? – Kirika whispered.

Both, Chloe and monk, nodded.

- But… that day she said, she wanted to die… - she confessed, confused. Chloe tensed.

- The world was very cruel for her. She couldn't stand it anymore. But… she didn't have to be alone in this… - Chloe broke and let go of Kirika's hand. – I want her to live – she added with sudden passion. – Now, when we've got another chance. The Grant Retour is not done yet. It is for all four of us. And Langon Monastery as well. The light can be spread into Soldats again and flow like a river of blood before. But we can't do it without Altena. And you two.

- Our faithful brothers and sisters were also at the Manor that day, secretly watching. And they found our Holy Mother and the Messenger on the edge of death. They brought them back to life and took to the places where they could be healed. So the Grant Retour can be concluded – the monk added.

- Will you help me? – Chloe gazed at Kirika anticipatingly.

"Love can definitely kill people. However…" – Odette's voice sounded again in Kirika's head.

- I want… - she hesitated – to tell Altena, that hatred doesn't save. I want her to understand it… And I want you two to be together – she concluded honestly.

Was she also childish dreamer, like Chloe? She didn't know. But that words just slipped out. And it felt right even if she didn't fully understand everything. If Chloe loved Altena so much, she was going to save her, for her. Hoping, this time things would be different. For all of them.

Chloe didn't answer but suddenly she jumped to her and hugged her tightly. Astonished Kirika embraced her and looked over her head. All three monks were standing at the cave's entrance and watching them, clearly moved. One actually wiped a tear rolling down his face.


	15. Gatherings

_**Paris, France. Eighteen years before.**_

_- I gathered you all here for the sake of the world. Soldats is falling apart. We need to be reborn. The tradition must be reborn. So many of you have forgotten, where you have come from. What gave you your power. People amongst people. Love amongst love. Sin amongst sin. Soldats are together within the truth. Aren't they? Isn't the truth forgotten? Remi Graipaul. Antoine Rosier. Roland Bouquet. Marko Ivanovic. Yoko Itsuda. Ramija Bachar. Lech Wałęsa _[Author's note for Polish readers – I just couldn't resist ^^ I was thinking about one "twin" Prime Minister but I don't think Altena would let him into Soldats :D]

_She slowly mentioned every name in the room. She walked to each one of them and looked directly in the eyes. Soldats from all over the world gathered for the first so big international conference in XXI Century. Everyone was anxious. It was something new. Yet, something they all felt was needed. New wave of power and return to the forgotten ideology fulfilled Soldats with new energy. And the source of this energy was now standing before them, like a beam of light. Young woman in white gown, with blonde hair and shining violet eyes. Was her faith enough to get all Soldats in the world back together? It sounded ridiculous. Yet, the stories about her, gossiped and repeated around, were amazing, to say the least. She had the gift of giving people faith back to their hearts. The Soldats started to expand their power. Reached back to the East, gathered Spiritual Masters. Secured its position in Europe. And everybody was whispering about the Kind Mother, who could oversee people's life and death. How was she doing that? They had example on the meeting right before their eyes. _

_- Even here, I sense a poison among the water of life – still soft and sweet, her voice became somewhat colder. – Robert McRae, your eyes have no faith. You are nervous. Why is that so?_

_Her words echoed in the hall. Everybody held their breath._

_- Last month, two Soldats Knights in Ireland were killed. And they were supposed to gather here with us. Since only you were left, that automatically gave you exclusive rights for becoming the First Level Knight in Ireland. What bothers me, however, is… how they died. The characteristic blades in their hearts came far from Pakistan… They had our enemies' symbols carved on the handles. Now, could you please explain to me, how could they know our people's identities? _

_The man before her choked down._

_- Altena, I…_

_- Take him away from my eyes – she ordered.- You make me sick – she hissed, looking at him the last time and turned around, walking back to the altar. _

_Two guards had already tied him up and took out of the hall. All others exchanged their looks. It was one of her gifts they were talking about. Intuition, proficiency in psychology and reading body language along with incredible intelligence let her almost read people's minds. And it became very useful. It was her, who helped them to find the ones leaking information in United States. And many others Soldats' traitors. One audience with her was their greatest desire. Or the biggest nightmare, depending of their intentions. Some of them, however, started feeling concerned. It was all just too pretty to last. Her charisma and fame among the Soldats was growing. There would be a day, when she becomes even more powerful. Too powerful. What would she do then? Remi Graipaul and few others were asking themselves._

_But so far, the Soldats had its own, living walking legend, an angel who was helping them to become stronger. All was good. For now._

_Two hours later, the Paris Royal Hotel closed and secured one wing of the building for all regular visitors. The security double checked the suites, as well as the food delivered to them. Altena and Mother Irene entered their apartment, feeling relieved that they were finally left alone._

_- Good speech… Annie. _

_Altena smiled. Irene still liked to use her old name._

_- I just said what was necessary – she replied modestly and let Irene to unzip her gown, taking a deep breath from pleasure. _

_Irene moved her fingers down her body, waiting for the moment, when the beautiful Kind Mother would thrill and her breath becomes faster. She felt addicted to this. Always standing behind Altena on audiences and ceremonies, like a silent shadow, watching and guarding her. And slowly overruling the Soldats' Council. She felt proud and more and more excited. "She's mine" – she caressed that thought and waited only for the end of every meeting to make sure of that fact again. _

_- I think Valene and Marlene should be promoted to the first level – Altena said suddenly, in Irene's arms. _

_Her former Mother Superior blinked. She was thinking about things like that in such a moment?_

_- Sorry I spoiled the mood – Altena whispered perceptively and gently kissed her lover's ear, slowly moving her lips down her neck. _

_Irene instantly forgot about everything. The young woman perfectly knew, how to make her crazy from desire in a second. She had good experience in this, after all. In the next couple of hours, with just one break for eating dinner, they were equally sharing the ecstasy and Irene again felt like being touched by a goddess. Finally, they both breathed heavily and fell on the impressive, antique bed, exhausted but completely satisfied. Altena rested her head on Irene's naked chest, occasionally kissing her breasts in the spots she could reach without moving, just softly snuggling in her body. Irene stroked her hair._

_- They really believe you're like angel, you know? – she said suddenly, thinking. Altena noticed the hint of anxiety in her voice. She raised her head._

_- Does it bother you?_

_- No, of course not. But many of them also desired you. You know, what I mean._

_- Oh… - Altena smiled and kissed her again. – I can't help if they have dirty thoughts. It disgusts me, though. No man can ever get close to me and they should know it. But why you worry about it now? _

_- I am not… anymore – Irene softened and pulled her closer. She felt, how her "angel's" body immediately relaxed._

_- I have never had desire for any man. It repulses me, always did. And you should know better, above all people in the world, don't you think? – Altena continued more and more suggestively and closed her mouth with her own after the last word._

_Again, Irene forgot about everything. She placed herself on the top and covered Altena's body with kisses. Young Mother Superior moaned quietly and closed her eyes, surrendering to everything, what her lover was doing to her. Shortly, only the big Royal Hotel walls were stopping the sounds of their increasing delight of love._

_**Sometime later, Corsica. The Bouquets' Residence.**_

[Author's note: Oh dear, this sounds like from that British comedy about Mrs. Bouquet. Couldn't Noir producers really come up with some other last name? -.-" ]

_- The Kind Mother wants to see her. She's been selected to the top ten. Her scores are amazing._

_- Scores? She is only four years old! They were just intelligence tests, weren't they? – Odette Bouquet embraced little Mireille, slowly falling asleep in her arms._

_- Very specific tests. And she was amazing. _

_The man on the other side of table smiled kindly, watching how the blonde stroked little girl's curly hair, so bright that it seemed to be glowing in soft lighting. The Evening was about to come soon, quite late, as it was the middle of July – the hot and sunny Corsican Summer, heaven for all the tourists. Their visitor however came to the Bouquets' family with very important mission and among the small talks and pleasantries over dinner, he was getting more and more cold and surprised. They should be proud! If their daughter would be selected, they would become ones of the Highest in the world – he was thinking. Also, the girl would be taken away, but! The weight of the world was much more important. Instead, Odette Bouquet looked like she was about to cry and Roland was cold and pale._

_- When? When she wants to come? – Roland stood up and put his hand on his wife's shoulder._

_- Next week._

_- Alright. Tell her, that we'll be ready._

_The other man clearly relaxed. He also stood up and smiled._

_- I will. Thank you for the lovely Evening._

_**One week later.**_

_- Mireille! Mireille! Put your toys away. You are going to the garden with Nanny. Now, Mireille!_

_- My bear! – little girl hesitated and stared at Odette with wide opened blue eyes, now full of disappointment._

_Odette took a deep breath. She removed the last dolls and little ball from the carpet, hiding them in the closed thoroughly and double checked if there was everything clean and tidy in Mireille's room. She was forcing herself to stay as calm as possible before her little daughter's eyes but it was just impossible. She was nervous and scared. Was her outfit alright for the occasion? She put simple, white blouse and long, light brown skirt this time, somehow having the impression that simple wear would be more appropriate. But it was Mireille she was so scared about. Will they request to see her? Do more tests with her? Or… - Odette controlled herself. Certainly panic would only make things worse. _

_- Alright, you can take your teddy bear with you._

_The child jumped cheerfully and ran towards her, climbing on her laps. She gave her kiss in the cheek and handled to the babysitter._

_- Thank you for coming, Mari… what would I do without you? _

_- Oh, no worries, my dear Lady Odette. You are like my other family after all. Oh, and her little brother fell asleep like a stone after my husband sang him his song again! I don't believe how is he doing that! _

_Odette gazed at her warmly. Mari used to be her own babysitter in the past, now she was almost like a grandmother for Mireille and her brother. Her family was tied up with Bouquets for generations. Strongly enough to know the whole history. And secrets._

_- I certainly couldn't find better family for my children! Mari, would you keep an eye on her for the next hours, please? And keep her away from the house unless I call you? We are going to have visitors, soon. _

_- These visitors? _

_Odette nodded. Mari tightened her embrace around Mireille. _

_- Alright, then, how about you help me with the flowers today? – she spoke cheerfully to the child, stroking her fringe with the free hand. – And I'll show you how to make a beautiful flower crown!_

_- Flower crown? – Mireille repeated slowly and grinned._

_As soon as they left using the back door, she heard the bell ringing._

_- Odette? – Roland's voice sounded from the hall._

_- Coming! – she controlled her shaking hands and ran to the living room._

_She entered at the same very second as their guests. She thrilled. She had seen them before. On Mireille's baptism. And even before that. They had their first audience in the South of France, when Odette was pregnant. From that time, she couldn't forget that face. That eyes. _[Authors' note: just a small hint to my other Noir fic. "A Ripped Page from Odette Bouquet's Diary", also on ffnet.]

_Now, again, that beautiful angelic blonde, younger than Odette herself, smiled to her softly and reached out her arms._

_- Odette. I am so happy to see you again – she hugged her. _

_Odette felt her heart beating rapidly. She forced herself to smile and hugged her back. So she did with the other nuns. One of them looked much older. – Mother Irene, from the Soldats' High Council – she reminded herself. And the other two, as young as Altena, clearly lower rank, as their robes were showing, but usually taking part in all meetings, assisting the Kind Mother. Marlene and Valene. They also attended Mireille's baptism._

_Roland was standing still and only bowed slightly before Altena, not coming closer. That was the main rule they all knew about. No man could touch the Kind Mother. Ever._

_That visit wasn't like the previous one, from last week, looking almost like a friendly social meeting with the Soldats' messenger. Everything regarding Altena and her assistance, was a ceremony. They all sat at previously prepared table. Then, Altena stood up, crossed her fingers in characteristic Soldats' gesture. They all followed her and she started the prayer._

_People amongst people_

_Love amongst love_

_Sin amongst sin_

_And so on. They all knew the words as well as they knew the common Catholic Paternoster and Ave Maria. So did Roland's father, and his father. From the XVII Century, when his ancestors had signed the contract with Soldats to maintain their power over Corsica. And now, after about four hundred years, Roland Bouquet, his wife and their children were the ones to pay for that._

- …_if love can kill people… hatred can save._

_He heard Altena's voice. _

_- Amen – they all finished._

_- There will be three carefully selected Inner Trees._

_Altena spoke right afterwards. She never wasted time for small talks. In a way, the Bouquets were grateful for that. At least that made the meetings shorter._

_- The True Noir will be chosen among them. Your daughter is one of the top candidates – she continued._

_Odette paled._

_- But… she is very fragile. Not strong at all. How can she…_

_- Odette – Roland put his hand on her arm meaningfully and faced Altena._

_- With all due respect. What exactly will happen to the chosen three children?_

_This time spoke Mother Irene. Black haired Soldats woman had much more strictness carved on her face and Odette felt cold shiver every time she felt her gaze on her. _

_- You should already know it. They will be taken for training._

_Roland tensed. But Altena smiled again and also put her hand on Mother Irene's shoulder. It didn't escape his attention how soft and intimate that gesture was. For a glimpse of second he raised his brow._

_- I haven't chosen yet. But you don't need to worry. I will be always protecting Mireille from any harm – Altena continued softly, not taking her hand off Irene's shoulder. The older woman was clearly tensed._

_They disagree somewhere in this subject – Roland was thinking intensively.- It can be our advantage._

_- Now, can I see her? _

_Odette froze. But Roland again, remained calm, full of new hope, quickly arising in his mind._

_- Would you like us to call her? – he asked courteously._

_- No. It will be better if I watch her from the distance… for now._

_Noticing the subtle accent on the last two words, Roland gallantly gave his arm to his wife and led them all to the terrace on the first floor._

_Little Mireille was sitting on the blanket, spread on the grass and eating candy. Mari was assisting her, sitting nearby and making a colorful chaplet from the flowers and leaves they had picked just ten minutes before. Smiling softly to the child, she cautiously looked around and noticed the movement on the terrace._

_- Look, Mireille! – she brought child's attention to the two ladybirds marching slowly along the big grass leaf._

_- How many black spots do they have? Can you count?_

_The girl looked down, staring at the bugs intensively for a while._

_- One, two, three! – she proudly raised her head and grinned._

_Mari spotted the four nuns standing in silence on the terrace not far above them. The blonde one, the one she was afraid of the most, stepped closer and leaned over the handrail, gazing at Mireille._

_- And this one? You didn't count this one, down here – she asked, with her voice slightly shaking. – How many spots do you see?_

_Mireille didn't notice her tension. Not looking towards the house, she lay down on her stomach to watch the ladybird more closely._

_- One, two, three… four! This one has four! – she shouted enthusiastically._

_- Yes, my darling! Good girl! You count so well._

_The terrace emptied. Mari took a deep breath._

_- Now, how about another candy?_

**Present time. Paris, France.**

Remi Graipaul and his assistance entered the castle hall. This gathering was unofficial, like the last one. His people were carefully selected. He had to make sure none of them would leak the discussion out, like it happened the last time. He took out an envelope from his pocket and handled it to the others. The letter inside made them clearly upset.

- It's your fault. You told us to wait. And your Mireille Bouquet is lost. She probably never was on our side at all. You should pay for that! – the blonde man shouted furiously, closing to the older one.

Remi Graipaul stepped back, breathing heavily.

- She is my disappointment, indeed. And she will pay me for that. But it is too late now. The Council requested investigation.

- We are running out of allies. What do you propose to do? – another man raised from his chair. His suit and long beard made him look like an old fashioned, noble professor. And he was one indeed. One of the top theology authority in Europe. In that castle however, the only thing that mattered now, was how they were going to convince the Council that Altena's position in Soldats was no longer valid. And Altena herself was insane and dangerous. So were her "Noir".

- We'll contact Chile – decided Graipaul.

All three of them stared at him in shock.

- Yes. Personally, I no more want to see that woman than you do. But if anybody can have authority over Altena in front of the Council, it would be her.

- Do you think she'll come?

- She will. If she sees a hope for the Highest Seat for her again, she will. She won't resist the chance to overrule Altena. That was her weakness from very beginning.

- But she can be as dangerous as Altena.

- If you have another idea, you are welcomed to share it with us.

They silenced. Indeed. The ground under their feet was burning.

- Alright then. Contact her.


	16. In Sleep

_**South of France. The Manor. Seventeen years before.**_

_- Mother Dominica. What a surprise._

_- Not quite. I have informed you about my visit, haven't I?_

_- Still. It's been many years since anyone from Langon Monastery visited this place. But what can I do for you, then? Or, shall I rather call Altena?– Mother Irene smiled kindly and invited her in._

_- I have come to talk to you, first. _

_Mother Dominica's voice was slightly shaking. She was pale, upset and determined. And tired, after the long ride from the airport. The Manor was sure a place forgotten by time. And roads. It took her long time only to walk there from the Soldats village, the vineyard seemed to never end. And she wasn't so young anymore. But she had to. She had to try to stop that madness, it already went too far. Now, in the simple room, nicely reminding her more of monastery's style, she took her coat off, came closer to the other nun and touched her lightly by the hand._

_- Irene… I beg you. _

_Mother Irene blinked. It wasn't like Mother Dominica to call her only by name. _

_- You can stop this. This ritual is not necessary. It can kill her._

_- This ritual is required. If she is to be the one to have authority over Noir, she has to prove she is sufficiently strong to carry the Holy Mother position in the future. You should understand it, above all. _

_- This is outdated and barbaric cruelty! We are not in Middle Ages!_

_- Irene? – Altena entered the room and her eyes widened with surprise._

_- Mother Dominica! – she grinned and ran to hug her._

_Mother Dominica embraced her tightly, kissing her forehead. She couldn't stop tears coming to her eyes. This wasn't the Kind Mother at that moment. She was still her little Anna, and she only dreamed she could take her away from there. Irene frowned. She sat silently and watched them carefully over the book she pretended to be reading._

_- I didn't know you were coming! I'm so happy – Altena said joyfully. Her former Mother Superior forced herself to smile and stroked her hair. _

_- Well, I wanted to surprise you. I have missed you so much!_

_Altena kissed her in the cheek and led to the table. _

_- You must be tired. Would you like something to eat? Or I order to prepare you the proper room…_

_- It's alright, my Darling. Thank you. But I would love to see more of this legendary place. But I am sure, you could walk me around? _

_- Of course! – Altena grinned and glanced at Irene. _

_- You don't mind, do you? We'll be back shortly._

_- Of course not – Irene smiled back and stood up. Looking at Mother Dominica putting back her coat, she gave Altena gentle but meaningful kiss in the lips. Satisfied from Mother Dominica tension on the face, she sat back. _

_- I will make sure the dinner will be ready in about an hour – she returned to her book. _

_Slowly they walked towards the lake. Mother Dominica looked around in amazement but she wasn't in the mood to appreciate the Manor's beauty and peacefulness. At least on its surface._

_- Annie… Altena… my child. Look at you. So beautiful and powerful now… _

_The blonde smiled modestly but slightly blushed under her former mentor's compliments._

_- I don't want power. I just have my duty to perform. For the sake of the world – she said quietly. – Mother Dominica gently took her by the arm and stopped._

_- An… Altena. You don't need this ritual. It is too cruel. Please, I have come to beg you to not do it._

_Altena frowned. She continued walking and they were silent for several minutes._

_- I have to – she answered finally. – It's Soldats tradition and the only way to give me the chance for Grant Retour…_

_- But there must be another way! Sure they can't expect that you are capable for something that no human being can stand. Do you know, how many Kind Mothers had died in the past during…_

_- I will be alright. I feel it – she raised her eyes towards the sunset. Mother Dominica had impression, that entire Altena's shape was glowing. She thrilled. All that place, the vineyard, ruins, the lake, was magical. But all she wanted at that moment was to escape from there. And to take the young woman with her, back to Poland. She sighed._

_- Just look. Isn't this place heaven?- Altena turned back to her, with her eyes shining, and smiled again._

**Present. Poland. Monastery.**

- Mother Dominica, what's wrong with her?

Mireille, called previously by Sister Mary, entered Altena's room and stopped at the door in shock. It seemed like the medical treatment the Priestess had already got for the past days, suddenly stopped working. Altena was struggling in her bed, so fiercely, that Mother Dominica and Sister Mary barely could hold her still. Mireille jumped to them and grabbed one Altena's arm, letting Mother Dominica rest.

The woman was breathing heavily and moans of pain were coming from her mouth from time to time. Mireille didn't know how and why, but she was convinced, that the Priestess was reliving some nightmare too powerful to bear and she almost felt her trauma under her own skin. Mireille breathed faster, her heart was bumping as if it wanted to jump out her chest. She couldn't stand it.

- It's the herbs' influence. It makes her remember. She has to come through this to heal.

- This stuff is torturing her.

Mirelle looked in Altena's eyes, opened for a moment. Blank, lilac, and slightly moving.

- You simply drugged her. What herbs did you give her, exactly?

She didn't get the answer however, because at the same second Altena screamed and jumped on the bed so suddenly that Sister Mary had to let go off her hand. Mireille was stronger. She leaned over her, grabbing her firmly in both arms and shaking.

- Altena! Altena, wake up! Altena!

- It' s no use. Nothing can wake her up until her medicine stops wor…

Mother Dominica broke, surprised. Altena got silent. She softened in Mireille's arms and her breath slowed down. Sister Mary and Mother Superior exchanged looks.

Mireille didn't think. She just did it, automatically. She moved slightly to the side and embraced unconscious Altena to have her head on her own chest and kept still, holding her own breath and listening how Altena's heart calmed down. Then she looked up at the two astonished nuns and realized. – What am I doing? Oh God.

- If this is the hatred Altena was talking about, now I really start to believe it can save – said mother Dominica smiling to her. Mireille froze.

- I do hate… what she did to me. – she said before she thought. Both sisters kept smiling at her. She frowned.

- No! I do hate her! You don't understand. I just…

- Noir?

She heard the soft whisper and felt a warm breath on her neck. Altena moved. She tried to change position to let go off her, but again, she felt the woman move. In fact she put her one hand on Mireille's waist and clearly relaxed.

- Will you save me, Noir? Will you come for me?

She whispered again, making Mireille freeze in consternation. But then Corsican realized, that Altena wasn't awake. She was talking in deep sleep, maybe not even realizing, who she was talking to. Mireille stopped moving.

- It's ok – she told her. The strange feeling she couldn't understand, came back.

- Noir? – Altena repeated

- I'm here. It's ok.

Altena's body softened and her breath became even. When they made sure she fell in peaceful sleep, Mireille gently slipped out from the bed and followed Mother Dominica to the parlour.

- Your presence helps her – she said at once.

Mireille sat on the chair, put her elbows on the table and covered her face in hands. With tears in her eyes, she burst in hysterical laugh.

- Now, it's just great, isn't it? I was sent here to kill her. And now I have stuck here with all of you! And… God, what do you want from me? – she cried.

Mother Dominica didn't answer. She just sat beside her, calm as always, waiting and watching.

_- A few seeds make a small harvest, But a lot of seeds make a big harvest(…)We live in this world, but we don't act like its people or fight our battles with the weapons of this world_ [The Bible; 2 Corinthians] – she said suddenly.

Mireille raised her head.

- What?

- It's in the book I gave you. Altena used always say that. You, your Partner and Chloe are too great of the harvest. She was right after all, even if some of her methods seemed cruel.

- How can you… - Mireille couldn't stop crying. – how can you even think…

- We believe in you. All of you. You may not see it but entire Langon Monastery loves you and will do everything to protect you. All four of you.

- I want her to understand… - Mireille whispered. Mother Superior blinked.

- To understand all the suffering she caused.

- Ah… - she stood up and put her arm on Mireille's head. Somehow that gesture was comforting her.

- I think she does. She just doesn't realize it yet. Now, get some sleep. Will you visit her tomorrow Morning? I will have to check on our guests again...

Mireille nodded. Surprisingly, that night she also slept peacefully. "I think she does" echoed in her head, somehow making her feel relieved. Was that what she really wanted from Altena? A remorse? Or she needed to convince herself that the woman she was taking care of now, was not the same cruel person she had met at the Manor? She didn't have strength to analyze it. But the last words of Mother Superior made her fall asleep with comfort and wake up fresh the next day.


	17. Ablution

Right after breakfast she went to Altena's room and got surprised again. From the first moment she entered, it was clear, that the priestess was feeling much better. She was fully awake, what's more, sitting on the bed, drinking tea. Her breakfast tray was empty on the night table.

- Good Morning, Mireille – she smiled at her.

Mireille, to her growing embarrassment, felt her cheeks blush. "What the heck is going on with me?" – she thought. Somehow she found it difficult to look at Altena. She walked to the window instead, and stared at the outside garden for a while. It was beautiful, snowy Morning. Half of the window glass was covered with ice-flowers. Plus, there was apparently no wind at all. What she had already noticed coming to the Morning Prayer, but now, in bright daylight, she could see the snow covering every smallest branch of each tree or bush and it simply looked like some Christmas painting.

- Beautiful, isn't it? – Altena said quietly, looking at the same direction.

- Yes… it is – answered Mireille.

Why she felt so uncomfortable? There was something extremely weird in talking to Altena. Not arguing, shouting or fighting with her. It was strange. And overwhelming. Although she couldn't really call it like that, she suddenly felt… alright. And calm.

She looked around and saw another tray, with elegant pot of coffee, still hot, two cups, and a big plate full of various cakes. Mireille blinked.

- Sister Mary brought it just ten minutes ago – Altena explained. – Help yourself if you like. I still cannot convince them, that I am not able to handle half of the food they serve me - she added lightly.

Mireille automatically smiled.

- You should have seen the lunch I've got on my first day here.

- I imagine so – Altena smiled back.

Mireille froze again. Her confusion returned. That was Altena, for heaven's sake. But, from the other side, why she was so confused? The other part of her felt relaxed and comfortable. And light. She shook off. The silence seemed even more awkward.

- Umm… some coffee? – she took the pot to the hand.

- Yes, please – Altena smiled again.

Mireille poured the hot black liquid into the cups. And hesitated.

- Milk? Sugar? - she asked.

- Just sugar, please. One spoon.

"Same like me" – Corsican thought amused and handled Altena her cup. For a brief moment their fingers touched each other, what Mireille felt like an electric sparkle on her skin. She breathed deeply.

- Thank you – Altena said softly.

They were sitting in silence for the next several minutes. Finally, Altena put her cup away and suddenly ripped her cover off. Mireille blinked, surprised. The priestess looked at her with hesitation and then stood up, heavily.

- Whoah… - Corsican jumped to her feet, certain that the woman was about to fall on the floor. But she leaned over the wall and took a deep breath.

- What are you doing? – she forgot about her previous confusion and just stared at her in shock.

- I can't stay in this bed forever – Altena replied simply.

- True – Corsican admitted – but are you sure you are strong enough?

- For taking a shower after all this time? I am.

Mireille gasped. Of course, it would be difficult to not understand that. But still… she felt awkward again.

- Shall I call sisters? – she hesitated.

- I'll be fine by myself – Altena walked slowly towards the bathroom, visibly trying to control her legs shaking. Mireille sighed with irritation.

- Alright, and I will be the one explaining to Mother Superior why you fainted in the bathroom? You can barely stand!

- I… - Altena started, but Mireille energetically took one chair, put it in the shower cabin and came back, reaching her hand out.

- Come on.

Altena blinked. She looked at her with a hint of embarrassment.

- You don't have to do this, you know?

- I have promised Mother Dominica to help you. And I don't have much to do over here anyway. Are you coming or not?

Altena looked down. But after a while, she leaned on Mireille's arm and followed her.

- How did you think you wanted to handle your back by yourself in this condition anyway? – Corsican said, undressing her carefully.

Altena faced the shower cabin and didn't protest anymore.

Mireille hanged Altena's night robe on the other chair in the bathroom and turned around. Desperately, she tried to not look at naked woman before her but it was just impossible. Altena's hair were partly covering her back, though now they were uneven, as if the flame licked and burned some of them, leaving the rest untouched. And Mireille blushed again. "God, she is beautiful" – came to her mind, seeing the priestess stepping into the shower cabin. Her back and legs were clearly healing well, the skin wasn't swollen anymore. She closed to Altena, to help her in taking the last band-aid off. Gently she put her hair up and moved her hands beneath the shoulder bone. She shivered again. Altena's skin seemed hot, so seemed her own fingers. And she felt how the priestess tensed and held her breath.

- Mireille. Don't - she put her hair back.

Mireille controlled herself. "What the heck is going on with me?" She thought again and stepped beck, immediately. Why she was touching her like that? With this kind of… affection? The last band-aid slipped out from her hand and fell on the floor. She felt more and more angry with herself.

- Oh please. It is no more comfortable for me as it is for you – she said coldly. - Wait... – now in the full daylight and without all the bandages she had before, she looked at Altena's body more closely. She had scars all over her back. Long straps as if… - Mireille felt her heart beat faster.

- These scars... they are not from the fire! – Altena frowned. She stepped in the cabin and turned the water on.

- It's nothing. Forget it – she said, ostentatiously not looking in Mireille's direction. But she still didn't closed the shower curtain. Corsican instantly forgot about her previous strange sensation.

- Forget? It looks like you were tortured. What did they do to you?

- It was long ago.

Altena sat on the chair, letting the warm water cover her entirely, and closed her eyes with clear relief. Mireille however felt too curious to refrain herself from questions.

- That... Mother Irene - she noticed, how the priestess tensed hearing that name. - Was she... hurting you this way?

- No! You don't understand anything – Altena stood up and for a moment gazed at her with indignation.

- Then tell me.

- What for? There is no need to feel pity for me. I wanted it.

Mireille stared at her with "you are more crazy than I thought" look and it was so obvious, that Altena couldn't refrain a smile.

- Oh, Mireille. Alright, then. It's Endura. The ritual a Soldat priestess have to pass to become... well, me.

- The Kind Mother?

- Yes. I had to prove that my body and soul could stand the true ecstasy and true pain. Experience it, absorb it and survive.

- By torturing you?

- Fasting and flagellation are tradition.

- And the ecstasy part was Mother Irene?

- I think Mother Dominica talks too much - Altena smiled again and turned more hot water on.

With visible pleasure she moved her hands along her body, letting the stream wash her completely. Mireille caught herself on staring and quickly turned around, blushing again. After couple of minutes, Altena finished. Again, without hint of embarrassment, she stepped out the shower cubicle. Mireille handled her the towel, desperately trying to look down. It was however difficult. She also couldn't stop the feeling that the priestess was actually enjoying that. Way too much.

- That must be a nice change for you, the hot water - she said ironically. And she felt more surprised and irritated, seeing amusement of woman's face.

- Why? – Altena replied almost cheerfully. - If you have come to the Manor in different circumstances, I would have shown you the hot springs underground. Actually close to the place you have seen. The lava heats the water. Every well and also the lake, have the water quite warm. It is especially wonderful in Winter times.

- Definitely both, you and that place are full of surprises - Mireille murmured and pretending she didn't see Altena's meaningful face expression, she closed to her with the intension of putting the gel again on her back. Again, she blinked, seeing red spots around woman's breasts.

- And this?

- It will probably disappear after they stop giving me these... herbs. It's alergic reaction.

- ...

Mireille didn't know what to say. She put away Altena's hair and touched her scars. She was sure she did it very gently, however she again felt how woman trembled, every time she put her fingers on her skin. She felt her own hand shaking as well. Plus the hot steam in the bathroom, she was getting more and more hot. So much, that it was hard to breathe.

- Why? – she heard Altena's whisper. She was facing the wall, waiting patiently until Mireille finishes the "treatment".

- Why what? – she whispered back. Her own voice sounded shaking as well.

- Why are you doing this, Mireille? Why are you not killing me?

- Ah – she smiled to herself, not really knowing why, but suddenly she felt more confident.

- It's you that broke that rule first, remember? And it's me who decides about killing. I am not taking orders from anyone. Neither from them, nor from you. Enough influencing my life. Enough!

- Was entire influence that bad? You found your true love because of me. Or you are complaining about your partner too? – Altena turned back and frowned.

- It's not...! I mean... It was my decision. And hers. Not yours. – Mireille's anger came back to her with the full strength, making her shout. - Maybe we wouldn't have met at all, but if we did, everything what happened, was our choice! Ours! And what the heck are you doing right now, anyway? - she stared at Altena, who obviously didn't listen to her anymore and with a piece of soap and brush was scrubbing her fingers, more and more intensively.

- It's nothing - she hesitated. Mireille looked at her hands, intrigued.

- It's the grapes. No matter how much I try to clean my nails they are always dirty. It annoys me.

Mireille gasped. And giggled quietly, feeling amusement and somehow deep satisfaction.

- Oh my... so you are a woman after all - she turned around to reach her make-up bag from the shelf. Clearly surprised Altena watched her taking out staff. Hand cream, nail polish remover and cotton swabs. Then she brought the chair from the room.

- Sit here - she ordered Altena, who, completely astonished, seemed totally speechless. She wrapped herself in towel and did as Mireille said. She also didn't say a word, when Mireille put her hands in the sink filled with hot water, then took the nail polish remover and thoroughly wiped her fingers.

Then she rinsed her hands with hot water again, dried them and put hand cream, massaging it slowly in her skin.

- There you go. Looks better, doesn't it? - Mireille smiled with satisfaction, not knowing why she suddenly felt so cheerful.

Altena was still breathless. She looked at her own hands, which were slightly shaking from the sensation that Mireille's touch caused, then at Mireille herself.

- You have brought all this stuff with you to the monastery? - she pointed her make-up bag. Mireille grinned.

- Well, even as Noir, I am still a woman, right?

She stood up and started to clean the sink. Then froze. Altena turned her face away from her, leaned her arm over the wall and... laughed. Truly, honestly, melodiously laughed, loudly, with obvious hilarity. Mireille thrilled. She felt warmth growing inside her, taking her over entirely and pushing tears to her eyes. She was overwhelmed by that new feeling. And scared at the same time. Very quickly, she grabbed her all stuff and put it back on the shelf, desperately trying to control shaking. Finally Altena turned around.

- You never stop surprising me, Mireille.

- I could say the same about you - she replied sharply. Somehow Altena's voice irritated her again. Even in this situation she sounded... so full of herself.

- Mireille? - she added quietly. Corsican froze.

- It was the first time I heard you calling yourself Noir, you know? - Altena smiled to her in her most charming, sweet way, which instantly made Mireille frown.

- Don't even think about that - she murmured coldly.

- About what? - Altena asked innocently, suggestively raising her head towards her.

"My God, she is behaving as if she was... flirting with me" - Mireille thought with panic. She wouldn't let her win this game. Oh no. She just had to astonish her again. At least she found one subject on which she had obvious advantage.

- Your hair - she decided. Altena blinked.

- What?

- It can't stay like this. Part of it is burnt. You need a haircut. And I am going to do it now.

- What? I...

- No discussion here. No matter how long you'll stay alive, now you are and my sense of aesthetics doesn't let me ignore that... disaster on your head.

- But...

Mireille's satisfaction due to Altena's shocked face expression was so huge that she wanted to jump of joy. She went to the phone energetically.

- Sister Mary? I need a favor... You do have big scissors over here, don't you? I really need one. Yes, now. I appreciate that, thank you so much!

- Mireille, are you sure you know how to do it? - Altena finally regained her voice.

- Yes, I am. I had some training. Oh, trust me. If I want to take revenge on you, I will find another way.

Altena looked at her and softened.

- I do trust you.

Something in her voice made Mireille stop laughing. She felt, that Soldats priestess wasn't referring to her hair. But then they heard knocking at the door and after a while, no less surprised Mother Superior entered, with scissors in her hand.

- I thought something was wrong... - she stared at them both, wet, Altena wrapped only in towel, on the chair and Mireille with comb in her hand. Mireille grinned.

- You all should relax over here some time, don't you think?

Without a word, Mother Dominica handled her the scissors and left the room. On the corridor, she wiped her wet eyes and hugged sister Mary, who was waiting by the Mother Mary's statue. Then she kneeled by the statue and laughed with overwhelming happiness.

- Sweet Holy Mother and Jesus Lord, thank you! So much! - she cried. Sister Mary kneeled beside her and also wiped her eyes.


	18. The girls who wanted to die

**[Author's note: I know it took me a long time to update it, sorry for that^^ My life got very... busy lately ^^ :) But I promise, this story WILL be written to the very end. And again, thank you so much for reviews ^^]**

**Altena Castle, Germany. Many years ago.**

_- Mother Irene, do you love me?_

_- Of course, my Sweetheart. How can you doubt?_

_She embraced the girl more tightly, placing her comfortably on her laps. Anna shook again and snuggled in her arms, breathing heavily. She had nightmare again. She woke up at her own scream and was all covered in sweat. She couldn't calm down and after next several minutes of sobbing in her bed, she ran out. She walked through dark and chilly castle corridor to Mother Superior's room, knowing, that it was more than inappropriate to just bother her in the middle of night. But since Mother Irene had always showed her special care… The girl felt, she was the only one in the world, who could comfort her._

_She was right. Mother Irene got up and hugged her tightly, taking the nightmare away and wiping her tears with kisses. Anna was so in love with her. And now, being that close again, she felt, like her entire body was thrilling, uncontrollably. She felt heat down and inside her belly and it was scaring her. That place in her body was reminding her only about the incredible pain ._

_- You have grown up so much in the past two years over here – said Mother Irene, stroking her hair._

_Anna felt the warmth of the arms surrounding her and also, how they softly pressed her breasts. That also made her shiver. She still felt like crying, though. And was angry with herself. She should have been stronger. No permission to cry for Soldats! She had just become one. Since last month, and it was her dream coming true, wasn't it? But even Soldats wasn't able to erase her feeling of being dirty inside. There was something she just couldn't wash off herself. And it was tormenting her. She felt unworthy of being Soldats. _

_- My princess, what's wrong? Did you have nightmare again? – Mother Irene asked with concern. _

_- Don't call me princess! – she shouted in response and burst in tears. Astonished Mother Irene gasped, but embraced her more firmly._

_- Hush… hush… it's alright… You are safe… My Love… - she was whispering nonstop to the ear of crying girl, feeling how the sobs got quieter._

_- Anna slowly controlled her shaking and raised her head to look into Mother Superior's eyes._

_- Forgive me… _

_She whispered almost inaudibly. And startled again."Now, princess, let's see what you have there" - echoed in her head. She heard it in her nightmares. All over. That was the last thing she remembered. Before the pain. _

_Mother Irene didn't need to ask to figure it out. She kissed her forehead and was caressing her head as long as she felt the girl calm down._

_- Hush… It's alright… You are with me now. I will keep you safe. And some day, you'll be strong. And powerful. You will see. And you will make me proud. In fact, you have already made me proud. I adore you, my Angel. Is that better? _

_Anna nodded and snuggled in her closer. Mother Irene felt her breath on her own neck and the sensation it caused, made her feel there was way too hot in the room. Not letting her out from her arms, she stood up. Anna surrounded her Mistress' neck and let her carry her to the bed. Mother Irene's room was much bigger than the others in the castle and her bed was impressive. Double-sized, soft, with two big pillows and huge, ornamented cover. When they both got under it, she again felt, how the heat in her body got stronger. She shivered in Mother Irene's arms so visibly, that the older woman looked at her again._

_- My love… how are you feeling now? – she kissed her forehead._

_- Hot… - Anna whispered, not knowing how to express the increasing sensation making her shiver nonstop now. _

_- I want to take your nightmares away… Wash away what's tormenting you. Just tell me, how…_

_- Mother Irene… - the girl breathed heavily and put her hand on woman's shoulder._

_- Yes? – she replied encouragingly, barely controlling the desire growing in her own voice. _

_- I wish… you could… love me. Oh God… Mother Irene, it's a sin to wish that, isn't it? Please, forgive me!_

_- Hush… - she thrilled. So, her dream came true. She was barely controlling the overwhelming joy she was feeling right now. She placed herself almost on top of the girl, just keeping the distance with her elbows and whispered eagerly._

_- True love can never be a sin. Love is everything. And I love you so much… - she kissed Anna's soft lips, feeling how they instantly opened to let her in. She almost moaned. _

_- Please… - the girl was barely breathing and broke the kiss to ask her with desperation._

_- Only you can wash it away… Please… take him out of me. Please…_

_- Oh, I will._

_Mother Irene didn't need more encouragement. She undressed her and covered with kisses. She felt like Anna's entire body opened before her and she almost fainted from lust. Oh, this was more like a dream. At that night, and every other in German castle. And then Paris, and the Manor. She lit the fire in Anna. And made it only bigger later, in Altena._

**Present. Chile.**

If it was difficult to find the Manor in Pyrenees, the Monastery in far South American Andes, was practically impossible to localize. Unless one knew the Inca ruins perfectly well, including underground tunnels and all secret entrances to ancient pyramids. That place was like from another world. Or one of "Indiana Jones" movies. If a tourist got lost in these mountains, for sure he could understand, that the legends about Golden Cities must have had their source somewhere over there. Of course, if he survived the mountains to think about it.

But a part of ancient legends, there were also darker sides of poorer parts of Chile. Like every other Latin American country. One of them was human trafficking. Hidden under cover of "jobs agencies", was taking advantage of young girls' desperation to escape from their villages and taste the outside world. Especially in ports, restaurants were full of fourteen and fifteen years old waitresses who, a part of serving food and drinks, were forced to accept another, "after hours" jobs for hungry sailors coming there from cargo and cruise ships.

But sometimes, some of these girls were disappearing. Both, for their persecutors, and families. Without any trace. Restaurants' owners were furious. But never found any of them, even with "unofficial help" from the local police. Who definitely never thought about looking for them high in the mountains, somewhere in ancient Inca temples.

In one of such secret places, one could hear silent chanting and whispers. Maybe fifteen of young girls were standing in circle, around fire place, holding hands and singing an old traditional Inca prayer. To the Goddess of Sun, for protection and prosperity. They were also moving rhythmically in trans-like dance, completely having forgotten about the outside world. They felt peaceful and in love with their savior.

There was one woman clearly in the center of the attention. She was standing in the circle, very close to the fire, and her dance was different. She had her arms raised to the sky, all shaking, she was spinning round in the same rhythm as others and her voice was louder, leading the melody. If one looked closer at her, it was clear, that she wasn't young anymore. Her hair was black and long but her face had this strict, experienced and charismatic "teacher's" expression, with wrinkles around her eyes and lines running down her cheeks. Yes. She was obviously superior to all of them.

After the dance, all girls came to her in line, one after another, to give her a Good Night kiss. When they all were already in their beds, the woman walked to her own bedroom. She lit a few candles and sat at the table. Her room was very simple but she had there everything she needed. A wardrobe, big table and two chairs, and also a big bed. On the table, besides the chandelier, there was a cup of coffee, already cold, and, the envelope. An old looking envelope with familiar seal, the same one, that she was using herself. She thrilled and looked at calendar on the wall. It was November, the twelve. She looked at the letter again and smirked. She was waiting for this for past ten years. And finally, her time had come. Altena fell down. And she was the one, who would take her back as her own. Just one month and two weeks. The tradition must have been preserved. The Soldats tradition. The one, that gave her power once, and now was about to give her power again. Over Soldats. Over Altena. She felt how the excitement started flowing in her veins, making her blood boiling.

Silent knocking at the door interrupted her musing.

- Enter – she said.

The door slowly opened and the black-haired girl looked shyly inside. Her name was Christina and she was fourteen years old. Although, she looked twenty. There were some experiences, that took her childhood away, forever.

- Mother Irene? – she whispered.

The woman stood up and smiled. Her strict face instantly became beautiful and sensual. Indeed, she was still proud, seductive and queen-like, making the lost and hurt young girls falling in love with her from the first moment. At least the ones, she wanted. Christina was soft, sweet and very beautiful. Nobody could replace her certain Croatian blonde angel, but she had to get some satisfaction and excitement in those past ten years. She opened her arms widely and snuggled happy girl in her embrace, kissing her forehead first, and then cheeks and lips. Christina shivered. She needed to be healed from what had happened to her and Mother Irene was the only one who could do it. She loved her with all her heart.

Indeed, Mother Irene didn't sleep in her big bed alone very often. Each of her girls just adored her.

**Tybet. Oracle Lake. **

- No. You need to keep your hand relaxed and just let it go. Slow, gentle movement… yes, exactly. Oh, perfect!

Chloe grinned towards Kirika, who threw her pebble into the lake. The pebble glanced off the surface, fell down again and jumped one more time to eventually hide in the water. Chloe clapped her hands and threw her own, that jumped four times before disappearing in the lake.

Kirika looked at her impressed.

- You are really good at it.

Chloe smiled to her happily and reached out her hand.

- Come on! It's almost meal time.

Kirika stood up. Silent as always, she felt calm. And cold. She still couldn't get used to the Tibetan climate. Her body was shivering in spite of the warm coat. Chloe noticed it and embraced her warmly. They ran to the comforting warmth of the temple.

Half an hour later, the hot dinner was awaiting them. They ate it together with the three monks, who came to visit them that Evening. They were so similar to each other, that at first, Kirika found it hard to tell them apart. Except of the one she had met by the car before. And he seemed to be superior to the other two. At least he talked more.

- Hail to Thee, Warrior of Darkness. Hail to Thee, Messenger of the Holy Mother – he addressed them.

Kirika gasped. It was the first time he spoke this way. She felt how something thrilled deep in her, fulfilling her with a new kind of warmth. However, she didn't know, where this new sensation was coming from. On the contrary, Chloe didn't seem surprised by that new titles. She was sitting all focused, waiting for them to tell more.

- Both, this temple and the Monastery in Poland cannot be touched. It would be too much of disgrace for the Soldats to attack their most holy places in the world. But they will try to stop you on the way to Prague. Especially… them.

- Mireille… - Kirika whispered. Chloe glanced at her but didn't say anything.

- We all have to be ready in December – they spoke again. – We will transport you through Syberia, back to Europe. And from there, the Langon Monastery will help you to get to Prague. Using any official plane would be too risky and unfortunately, we don't have our own long distance aircraft anymore.

- It's ok – Chloe said. – We'll make it by trains. But first, we both need more training.

Kirika nodded. Again, she thought of Mireille. She wondered, what she was doing over there. And if she could get along with Altena at all.

- She will be ok – Chloe touched her hand. Again, she seemed like reading her mind. Kirika smiled back to her.

But heavy thoughts came back to her, when they went to sleep. She stared at the ceiling, feeling uneasy. She felt lost. And dark inside. "Warrior of Darkness." So that was her? Noir… There was nothing else inside her, besides death? She felt her eyes getting wet. She thought about Mireille again. She missed her. And France. It was the only time, when she hoped for something else than being Noir. She felt how true was calling her warrior of darkness, but there was also another part of her soul, reaching for light. Screaming for love. The tears rolled down her face.

- I don't want… - she whispered more to herself, than to Chloe. She felt soft arms surrounding her.

- What's wrong? – Chloe asked.

- I don't want… - Kirika repeated and added with audible difficulty - … to kill anymore.

Chloe was silent. Just tightened her embrace and held her like that until she fell asleep.

- So, your pilgrimage isn't over yet, after all… - she thought but decided to keep it for herself.


	19. Endura Act One

_- Benedicite, Parcite Nobis! _

_- Benedicite, Parcite Nobis!_

_- Benedicite, Parcite Nobis!_

- Endura. An ancient ritual to purify body and soul. By passing through both – heaven and hell.

Mireille was sitting alone in her cell, reading. At first, she just intended to go quickly through the books and tell Mother Superior one more time, how ridiculous it all was. But Altena's scars didn't let her forget about them. So Mireille kept reading and, not knowing when, she forgot what time it was, forgot to go to sleep. Words from the book painted pictures in her imagination and she wondered. Was that the true reason that made that so young at that time girl to destroy Mireille's family?

_**The Manor. Many years ago.**_

_- Benedicite, Parcite Nobis! _

_- Benedicite, Parcite Nobis!_

_- Benedicite, Parcite Nobis!_

_The choir of nuns sounded melodiously behind the opened door. Two older nuns were standing inside, looking at each other and waiting. One was calm, determined and hiding deeply her growing excitement. The other was shaking, anxious and scared. _

_- I beg you, again. Please…_

_- Mother Dominica. If you try to interrupt the ritual I will have you escorted out._

_- Irene? – angelic voice spoke behind them. The young woman, dressed in white, floating gown, stood at the bedroom door. The other nun, Valene, who was guarding her for the past 3 days to make sure that young Kind Mother performed her fasting completely, smiled to them and walked to the outside door, waiting for call. Mother Dominica held her tears back. She walked to the girl and embraced her._

_Altena smiled to her warmly and kissed her hand. _

_- Don't be sad, please. You need to have faith – she said and gazed at her. Her big, violet eyes seemed to be glowing indeed. - She is really like an angel – thought Mother Dominica. _

_- Everything is ready! We can start the procession – they heard Marlene's voice from the outside. The choir kept singing, louder and louder._

**Present. Poland, Monastery.**

- Sister Anna! At last! Oh, you look so lovely! You are like an angel!

All happy sisters surrounded Altena at the breakfast table. She smiled softly and looked down.

- It is thanks to our Sister Marié – she said pointing at Mireille, who, as always, felt awkward hearing that "name".

I am no nun here, for God's sake – she thought. But she must have admitted to herself – she felt proud of her haircut work. Altena looked like ten years younger. Now her hair was loose, waving symmetrically around her head and shoulders, cut into a few layers, to get rid of all damaged parts. And it suited her perfectly. Again, Mireille caught herself on staring and blushed, quickly turning away. But what else amazed her was, how different was Altena among them. So shy, calm and somehow soft. – None of the terrible things later would have happened, if that Irene hadn't taken her away from this place – she was thinking.

In the meantime, all nuns took their proper seats and Sister Mary was asked to say the breakfast prayer of thanks. The meal was very simple but solid. Fresh bread, butter, white cheese, cut vegetables. And apples. Mireille poured black coffee into two cups, before she realized.

- Oh… I just thought… - to her irritation, she again felt her cheeks getting warmer.

- Thank you – Altena just smiled and took the cup from her hand.

It didn't escape Mireille's attention, that some of sisters exchanged looks and giggled discreetly. She hawked.

- Sister Anna, do you feel strong enough to attend the mass? – Sister Gemma asked eagerly.

- Uhm… yes… I suppose I do – Altena answered uncertainly.

Sister Gemma grinned, clapped her hands and said something happily in Polish, gazing at Mother Dominica. Even Mireille already didn't have doubts that it was something like "the problem is solved, isn't it?" This time Mother Superior looked uncertain. Both, Altena and Mireille looked at eachother.

- Problem? – Altena asked finally.

Mother Dominica smiled.

- Oh, they are hoping that you would agree to play Ave Maria on the mass tomorrow – she said in French – see, our bishop is coming and I can't do both – play organs and take care of him. And besides me, you are the only one, who can play. Of course, if you feel well enough for it…

- Please, Sister Anna… - some of the other nuns whispered.

Mireille looked at Altena's face and almost giggled. The "Kind Mother" was blushing like a school girl and was clearly embarrassed. Everybody stared at her, waiting.

Finally she raised her eyes towards Mother Dominica.

- It's been more than twelve years since I played anything. I think, that first I should see if I can do it at all?

Mother Dominica clearly brightened up.

- You can practice in the chamber today. I am sure you'll be fine! You were always so shy when it came to this…

- Oh my, more surprises every day – Mireille murmured to herself, feeling more and more amused.

**The Manor. Many years ago.**

_The singing was becoming more and more passionate. Very slowly, the cordon of nuns surrounded the ancient ruins and reached the Cathedra. That was how the main temple was commonly called. Damaged outside, inside it really looked like gothic cathedral, with high ceiling and ornamented stained glass windows. Mother Irene and Mother Dominica were leading the procession, having Altena between them. She was walking gracefully, calm and focused. Finally they reached the temple and the choir silenced. That was Altena's moment for final prayer. She walked alone to the altar, like a bride, and kneeled. Everybody stopped in the middle of the way and patiently waited. That was Mother Dominica last chance. She closed to Mother Irene by her side and squeezed her hand. Mother Irene blinked. She felt two little pills, which Mother Dominica slipped in between her fingers. _

_- Please. Give it to her. _

_- I can't. The Council is sitting on the balcony. It is strictly forbidden for her to receive anything… – she whispered almost inaudibly through her closed mouth._

_Mother Dominica squeezed her hand more tightly._

_- You are performing the ritual. You will find the way. One is pain reliever. The other will help the blood to clot. For God's sake, Irene, don't you love her? _

_- Of course I do – Mother Irene frowned and slightly opened her fingers, to receive the pills._

_Mother Dominica breathed deeply. _

**Present. Poland, Monastery.**

Mireille didn't really know, why she went to the chamber. She just did it, not having anything to do in these few hours between lunch and Afternoon prayer. And she heard. The Ave Maria of Bach/Gounod. And she thrilled. Altena was playing it slowly, carefully, reading the score before her, not noticing Mireille's coming. Who stopped by the door and listened, not daring to breathe. Again she felt, how strange and different the monastery was from the Manor. The whiteness around was hypnotizing her. So was the quiet. And warmth. And now, this music. It was really a prayer, she was sensing it. A prayer bringing her childhood back. Her mother's love, her piano playing. The softness, touching deep in Mireille's soul. She felt her eyes getting wet and then, Altena stopped.

- Mireille? – she looked at her and smiled.

The Corsican walked to her and avoiding her eyes, gazed at the music notes.

- I was just curious – she murmured.

Altena smiled and moved to the side of the organ stool.

- Do you want to try it yourself? – she pointed the keyboard.

Mireille hesitated. She would have liked indeed if she was in there alone, but certainly not… But she sat down, automatically.

- I don't really play… - she started and put her right hand on keys, pressing them slightly.

Altena smiled again and repeated the piece of melody after Mireille, with obvious proficiency.

- "For Elise"? I was sure you would be taught that one on your piano lessons – she said softly.

Mireille blushed. And then held her breath.

- Hey… how do you know about my piano lessons? I just had them in primary school!

- I know – the priestess gazed at her brightly. – I arranged them.

- What? - Mireille gasped. Altena was looking at her with amused face again. It was driving her crazy.

- I told you, I was watching over you for your entire life, didn't I?

_**The Manor. Many years ago.**_

_Little Annie. You were just eight years old when... Altena… you are just nineteen. I let them take you into this mad sect, I gave you hell… again. Altena… - Altena! No! – Mother Dominica cried loudly. Two nuns ran to her and grabbed by the arms. She forced herself to calm down._

_- I am sorry… I will be alright. _

_She stared at Irene, who slowly tied the young woman to the wooden cross. Altena obediently stretched her arms, didn't say a word when ropes surrounded her wrists. Neither she said anything when ropes surrounded her ankles, and her gown was put slightly up. She breathed deeply and raised her head for a few seconds. All the nuns were standing in line, gazing at her with anticipation. And on the balcony that used to be the place for choir and organ during the masses, there were four high chairs with female members of Soldats Council. No man was allowed to watch the Endura._

_There was complete silence in the Cathedral. Mother Irene walked to her and stopped right by her side, facing the Council._

_- The Kind Mother's blessing is water of life for Soldats. _

_- Amen – repeated the choir. _

_She turned to Altena and caressed her face. And then, kissed her lips. Deeply. Altena opened her mouth and breathed, feeling something slipping in from Irene's tongue._

_- Swollow it… - Irene broke the kiss and whispered. And kissed her again, covering her neck by her own hair. Then, she turned back and said loudly._

_- Blessed be every Soldats priestess, who experiences the Kind Mother's love._

_And she stepped aside, to let first nun from the line to kiss Altena's lips. Mother Dominica thrilled again. She didn't know about that part. _

_- All of them? Does she have to? – she whispered to Irene. But Mother Irene remained cold._

_- That's the tradition._

_- But look in her eyes. She is scared…_

_She silenced and wiped the tears rolling down her face. She had seen that violet eyes' expression like that long time before. When the first time she saw the child brought in Yugoslavian-Polish convoy. Stern. And scared. Now, Mother Dominica realized, that that wild fear had never disappeared. Just hid deeply under Soldats power, into Anna's new name. In Altena. And now, she saw it again. She saw it in her widening eyes, even if she managed to control shaking and let every single priestess to kiss her lips, to put her dirty tongue in her mouth. And suddenly she understood, why Altena was doing that. "If love and duty are one, the grace is within you". She had said it to the little Annie and it sank in. And then, Irene appeared and helped to make the mission clear. Altena wanted to sacrifice herself. Like Christ. She really wanted to die. To take their dirt, their sins, on her. And to purify them. Purify the Soldats. And purify herself, eventually. But how? Through Endura? It was just too much… _

_- Oh Altena, Altena, what are you trying to do, my child? – she whispered. _

_Then, she noticed, that everybody stopped. That part of ritual was over. They all faced Mother Irene now, who was closing to the cross again. Altena had her eyes closed and her face was deadly pale and… somehow calm. Like a mask. Mother Irene again stood beside her and facing the Council, spoke._

_- The Kind Mother is coming through heaven, to experience the true goddess ecstasy. To know, what human body and soul desire the most. To know, what Soldats desire the most. _

_One of the nuns came with a pot of water. The water that she had previously received from the Council, who made sure it was nothing else. Mother Irene received it and let Altena drink it whole. Then, she slowly kissed her again. but not only that. She put her hands on woman's body, caressing her neckline, her breasts, and slipped her gown down to uncover her entire chest. Not stopping to kiss her, she slipped her hands under her lower gown now, reaching her thighs and going higher and higher. Altena breathed heavily. Irene got to the spot she wanted and started to move more rhythmically, not stopping to kiss her lips, neck and breasts. _

_- God, forgive me, please… _

_Mother Dominica cried inaudibly, kneeled and covered her face in her hands. She couldn't watch it anymore. She heard young woman's moan and she knew it was far from pleasure in such a sick circumstances. But yes. It was the tradition. Tradition, that Soldats had developed through ages. The Kind Mother's trial. She just thanked Jesus and Holy Mother Mary that Irene had enough power to make sure no man would be allowed to participate in this. Yes, Soldats religious part was dirty and obscene. She knew about it. Irene knew about it. That's why Langon Monastery needed Altena so much. Needed her sacrifice, to overrule them, and change them. But first, she needed to gain the power by coming through all steps that Soldats told her to. Part of Mother Dominica knew about that from the first they when little Anna met Mother Irene. But the mission and sacred duty was one part, and her motherly love for the girl was the other._

_And now, the prophecy was about to come true. Altena indeed was the chosen one. "She would overcome all trials, and she would bring the True Noir back." Yet, that time, Mother Dominica didn't think about Noir. She just prayed for her beloved child to survive._

_Altena started to scream. And all the priestesses around seemed to fall in their own ecstasy. Some of them started touching each other. The rest kept watching every Altena's move, breathing heavily._

_- Irene, stop it… Irene… - she prayed, finally raising her eyes back at the cross. Altena was struggling, and crying. And Irene..._

_- She is enjoying it. This power over her. Making her suffer like that… she is burning from desire now… - Mother Dominica realized, feeling the anger overtaking her._

_- Irene, stop it! – she yelled with all her power._

_At the same very second Altena screamed again, louder. And Irene stopped indeed. Just kissed her softly and caressed her face, wet from tears now._

_- Why are you crying, my goddess? I gave you ecstasy… - she murmured into woman's ear and kissed her again._

_- Not like this… - Altena moaned inaudibly, but Mother Dominica read it from her lips._

_- Hush… My love… - Mother Irene whispered and straightened up, clearly trying to calm herself down. _

_All the nuns again stood in single line, gazing at them with devotion. Mother Irene faced the Council and spoke with full, loud and satisfied voice._

_- The Kind Mother has passed through heaven. And now, she will be coming down through the Earth… into depths of hellfire!_

_- Amen! – they all repeated. _


	20. Endura Act Two

**Poland. Monastery.**

What was this suffering, for, Altena? Suffering so great, that you begged for your own death, just to stop the pain? You know it the best. You know it from your childhood. You know every worst atrocity that one human being is capable of doing to another. You were the child, who endured hell. And who became a warrior. The Soldats warrior. And then, the Soldats Priestess. But later, you overruled them all. You have become the Kind Mother, who was beyond human pain. Who could oversee death. You were feared, you were cherished. And at the end, you were betrayed. Oh, Altena. My beautiful Angel.

- Mother Dominica?

- Tired Mother Superior smiled to sister Gemma, who brightened the room with her faithful eyes and broke her musing.

- The choir is ready. Will Sister Anna join us?

- I think she will, yes.

- I am so glad!

- Yes, me too, my child. Me too…

_**The Manor. Many years ago.**_

_The procession led Kind Mother to the chamber underground. The chamber, where in the past, Noir trials had taken their place. Broken pieces of swords were still lying forgotten on the floor. The chains were never cleaned from blood. The young woman was again calm and quiet. Surrendering to everything, kept her face stern and determined. Somehow, Mother Irene felt, she didn't like it. – What was Altena thinking? – she wondered but didn't get any answer. After the first part of the ritual, Altena didn't look at her at all. Keeping her eyes distant and cold, she walked to the place of tortures gracefully like a queen. Line of priestesses followed her, not daring to whisper, barely breathing from devotion. Even Soldats Council members were astonished. There was something in that young woman, that was taking breaths away. Even those without faith could sense it. _

_Altena and Irene closed to the wall with chains._

_Ave Maria, gratia plena…_

_The choir of priestesses started to sing melodiously. Altena, like Holy Mother Mary herself, standing by the grave, leaned against the wall and let Mother Irene to chain her._

_Dominus tecum. Benedictatum._

_The flagellum smacked once, tearing white gown apart and painting red line on woman's back. She struggled and clenched her teeth. But no scream, no sound at all came out from her mouth._

_She didn't feel pain anymore. If Irene could see Altena's eyes, she would see them blank. Seeing, yes, but seeing another level of reality._

_Sancta Maria, Sancta Maria! Maria! Maria!_

_With every hit of flagellum, she was dying as human, and getting closer and closer to become the Holy Mother. _

_Ora pro nobis, nobis peccatoribus. Nunc at in ora. _

_- Trees… - Altena whispered almost inaudibly. Mother Irene, however, watching her carefully, stopped and leaned over her face._

_- My love? – she whispered._

_- Trees. My Angels are here… My Noir…_

_- Altena? _

_Ora mortis nostrae._

_Irene whispered uncertainly but the woman got silent again. Again, she felt she didn't like it. She wanted Altena to be awake. To look at her. To make Irene sure, that it was for Soldats, what she was doing, wasn't she? Irene got together with herself and took a deep breath. She felt so proud of her girl. And of herself, that she raised her to that point. That she belonged to her. Forever. The excitement came back and she hit her again. The Kind Mother was her personal creation and obsession and got her both, the perfect lover and the highest seat in Soldats Council. This was the final step. Let it be. The choir just sang the last word._

_Amen…_

_Altena screamed. So loud, that Mother Dominica jumped to her and covered her with her own body. At the same moment Soldats Council stood up from their chairs as a sign, that the ritual was over. Altena fainted. She had come through hell. _

_Amen._

_They unchained the unconscious woman and put her on red goblin, previously prepared on improvised underground altar. _

_- I do it! She needs mother's care now. - Mother Dominica pushed Mother Irene away, grabbed bandages and leaned over her to stop the blood._

_Irene frowned but stepped back, not taking her eyes off the young Kind Mother. Her face was still glowing from excitement. Mother Dominica held back her tears and slowly took care of the wounds._

_- It will take her weeks or months to recover. I hope you are pleased. _

_Mother Irene frowned and slowly walked to her, speaking loudly enough for the Council to listen._

_- I think you have forgotten, what Endura means here, my dear Dominica. You have been opposing us from the beginning, as if you were not Soldats yourself. One can think about it as disloyalty._

_- You dare to threaten me? – Mother Dominica stood up to her feet. Having already finished the treatment, she cleaned her hands and faced Irene, looking directly into her eyes. _

_- No. It is you, who is missing some points here. I know who she is. And why she had to come through this. But I am telling you. You underestimate her. She may be still devoted to you but she is not a child anymore. There will be a day, when she overrules you, Irene. She will overrule entire Soldats. And then, you will remind my words. And you will be surprised. Because her soul, deep down, is different than yours. Her soul is pure. So is her love to you, what I can't say about you. _

_- I will be not spoken to in this manner! You are messing in her mind and you are not welcomed here anymore! _

_Irene voice was so full of anger, that all priestesses around got silent, listening to this, confused. Mother Dominica paled. One more time she leaned over Altena and stroked her hair. _

_- Yes. I will go now. But I will be always there for her, whenever she needs me. So will be Langon Monastery. Always watching over her, whatever happens._

_Mother Irene watched her leaving with satisfied face. But deep down, she felt uneasy. Trying to ignore it, she leaned over still unconscious Altena and caressed her head. _

_- You will always be mine, my Angel. Always – she whispered._

**Present. Poland. Monastery.**

Mireille was sitting in front of Mother Dominica, listening to her stories. She appreciated them. In fact, she felt, she needed them. To learn more and more. To understand. At least to try to understand. After what she had heard in the chamber, she ran out, feeling enraged. The idea of Altena watching her for all the years of her life, secretly influencing her, controlling her, made her almost want to kill her again. This was too much. She didn't want that, she couldn't accept that. She was furious. She was hurt. But she felt, she needed to know more.

- She didn't scream… until the end, when the pain drove her insane. Irene cut her skin apart, she lost her consciousness, but she didn't cry. Mireille, this woman is the strongest human being I have ever seen. And Irene… oh God, Irene wanted it. She wanted to make her scream. She didn't finish until she heard that. Irene was enjoying Endura from the beginning to the very end.

- Mother Dominica?

Angelic voice sounded at the parlour door. Mireille and Mother Superior silenced. Altena frowned and gazed at them both.

- You really talk too much – she said coldly. But Mother Superior didn't seem surprised or startled. In fact, she smiled warmly, and pointed her a free seat.

- She has right to know everything. She is Noir, isn't she?

- Enough! - Mireille jumped from her chair. - I am not the target here to get, for neither of you! Cut it off!

Furiously, she passed astonished Mother Superior and not looking at Altena, she ran upstairs to her room. She didn't have much silence though. Quiet knocking at the door sounded after a short while. Mireille sighed and opened the door sure, that she would see Mother Superior. But it was Altena. Corsican gasped. It was the first time, that the priestess came to her room.

- May I come in? – she asked softly. Mireille automatically stepped aside, letting her in. The weird feeling she had few times before, came back now and increased. Having Altena in her small room was… something certainly new.

The priestess looked at the table and her eyes stopped on Mireille's gun. The gun, that Mother Dominica had returned her just few days before, was freshly cleaned and empty – all bullets were spread on the table. Altena smiled and took the weapon to her hand. Mireille frowned.

- Hey… What are you doing?

But Altena ignored her, and armed it with proficiency, pointing it for a second at Mireille, who froze again.

- You should keep it armed – she smiled, turning it back pointing now herself, and handled it to Mireille.

- Even this place can be not safe for you – she added.

Mireille took the gun, avoiding touching Altena's hand. Somehow, the priestess' gestures made her feel more awkward. And reminded her of Kirika. Mireille just realized, that her partner was holding the gun in exactly the same way. No wonder she did. Altena had trained her – she thought. She hesitated for a while. Again, killing Altena would be so simple. And the more simple it was, the more she knew, she couldn't. What's more, now she was sure, she didn't want to. She put the gun back on the table.

- Alright. Let's say it straight. If I not kill you, nor my partner. Ever. What then? What will you do? Will you stay here?

- I wish. But sooner or later the Council of Inquiry will force Monastery to give me up to them. And I will have to go, to keep them safe.

- Council of Inquiry?

- Yes. They demand explanation, why Noir attacked Soldats, and why I didn't protect the Manor and did nothing to stop you two. And of course, they know all the answers already, but they need my confession to pursue an official punishment.

- Which is?

- Eventually they will kill me.

- … so your true reason of asking me to shoot you is, that otherwise your death is inevitable but in much worse circumstances?

- I wish it would be that simple, Mireille. No. It only shows, that you still don't understand anything. I am dirty Mireille. I am also Soldats. Both, them and me, shouldn't exist anymore in this world. And… only Noir can set me free.

- Set free? What's that mean?

- The energy works both way. An incredible sin made me who I am. My destiny was to take all the sins, that you, Noir have committed, on myself. And also… You purify me from... I had been dreaming about this for my entire life. Two angels with black hands. Two virgins who would save me...

- Altena...

She came closer. The priestess was gazing at her with new face expression, which was making Mireille feel, like there was way too hot in the room. She felt as if Altena's eyes were seeing through her, watching everything, knowing everything. "What do I want from her, a remorse?" She reminded her own thoughts. But what was now in Altena's eyes, was far from remorse. It was fire. From passion. Passion and devotion for Mirelle. She had to keep her eyes away to stay calm. She had seen that gaze before. At the Manor. These big eyes, gazing at her, when she jumped to Altena at the lava pit.

"Go on… shoot me. And live on, as the True Noir…" – sweet, whispering voice that echoed in Mireille's head since that day. The passion and hidden despair of that voice. That was what paralyzed her and made her unable to pull the trigger. She realized it now and it shocked her. "You don't even have right to be killed…" Memories were flying through her head, making her feel dizzy. She couldn't kill Kirika. She couldn't kill Altena. And what if… - the whispering voice got stronger – if she couldn't kill Altena for similar reasons she couldn't kill Kirika? No. She shook off. Couldn't be. That woman killed her family, for God's sake. She brainwashed Kirika, she…

- If what you're saying to me now is true, why did you try to kill me that time? – Mireille's voice got colder. She still had scar from Altena's bullet in her arm.

- I didn't. I wanted both of you to realize who you were and to make you shoot me.

- But… - she thrilled again, against herself.

- Don't you think yourself, that it would be the best idea? – Altena's voice was calm, but annoyingly full of confidence. Mireille frowned. Oh no, no more riddles. Enough. She walked towards her, looking directly in these violet eyes, which widened slightly in surprise.

- You really want to die that much but you can't kill yourself? This all religious staff... I don't get it. And I don't want to. Why really you want me to kill you? There is something more in it. Why?

Corsican silenced. Altena replied quietly, slowly walking to the middle of the room.

- What mother Dominica wants, is to convince me to stay alive. To have me, with Noir beside me, to put Langon Monastery back within the Soldats. Natural continuation of Grant Retour. To bring everything back as it originally was. And to become the Holy Mother in the Manor. But they are just her daydreams.

- ... why? After all this madness I had heard, this is the first thing that would make sense. So many deaths, our lives destroyed, my family... You dead or alive, doesn't change anything. The only thing that would save us all would be turning it into something good.

- Mireille...? – there was rare uncertainty in Altena's voice.

- Langon Monastery is better option than Soldats, right? And they all believe in you.

- I can't – she said sharply and looked down. Mireille blinked.

- What do you mean, you can't? You have always behaved like you were superior being, deciding who can live and who dies. And now YOU are saying, you can't? You above all people, the fanatic who wanted to kill half of the world if it would have helped the Grant Retour, now have luck of faith?

- Mireille. Holy Mother must be sacred. Only pure person could reach that level – Altena's voice was shaking. Mireille gasped. It was the first time she saw tears in her eyes. She felt shocked. Not knowing why, seeing Altena crying was just... like something in her heart was breaking.

- What do you mean by pure? - she whispered, though the answer was already forming in her head.

- Untouched by... - Altena kneeled and the last words vanished in her hair covering her face.

- Man? - Mireille finished. She knew. Mother Superior told her enough about Sarajevo. And now, more than ever, she started to understand.

So everything really started from that nightmare. Little girl, praying for angels, who would save her. And others like her. Little girl, smart and beautiful enough to reach high position in Monastery first, than in bigger organization ruling the world. Living only to bring her angels to life, deprived from her humanity as child, she didn't care for human lives. Her angels and she as their spiritual mother were superior to everything on Earth. She had to put sense to her existence. So becoming a "Christ", after having been metaphorically killed and afterwards, taking all sins on her, was the way to her own salvation. And saving the world. To protect the innocent. No matter how many had to die to gain that goal. Altena put her humanity away and did her "task", waiting impatiently for her angels to set her free, finally. Altena, for her entire life, wanted to die. Only death could set her free from what happened in Yugoslavia.

Altena was sitting on the floor, covered her face with her hands, shaking. So was Mireille. She herself was driven by the nightmare of her parents' death. Ironically, it was Kirika, who helped her to get over it. Now, the reason of all darkness in her life, was sitting beside her and all she wanted was to comfort her somehow. An old memory glimpsed in her head. Soft mother's voice reading her fairy tales. Or, were they fairy tales indeed?

- Unicorns keep coming to abused children - she said.

Altena froze. Mireille kneeled close to her, and gently put her hands on priestess' arms.

- Unicorns keep coming to the children, who were abused. They know the best, who is truly innocent. The true virgin is not the one, whose body wasn't touched by man, but the one who never gave it willingly to be touched. How can you think about yourself as impure if you couldn't do anything about what happened to you? You were only little girl! You were not able to protect yourself, so this couldn't have been your fault. How is it possible, that you don't know that?

If somebody ever before, had told Mireille, what would happen that night, she would just laugh. But… "the black thread of destiny is strong" – she thought again. And suddenly she realized, that the link was not only between her and Kirika. It was between her and Altena as well. For her entire life. Mireille lost her breath.

- I am tired, Mireille – Altena suddenly raised her head towards her, so close, she could feel her breath on her face.

- … Altena? – Mireille's heart was bumping fast. She didn't know why. And she couldn't stop looking at her now.

- I am so tired – Altena practically whispered these words. Still gazing at Mireille, who wasn't able to move back. On the contrary, she got even closer, so only inches were left between their faces. And in her eyes… Fanaticism or despair?

- Of carrying… how you call it… the sins? – she also whispered.

- Of this world. Mireille… I want peace. For a while I thought I had it at the Manor. But there is no peace for me in this world.

- Altena… - she didn't know how it happened, that she was surrounded by the priestess' arms. Mireille felt just overwhelmed by that confession.

- I am so tired, Mireille.

Altena tightened her embrace. Mireille automatically put her hands on her shoulders, first, and surrounded her neck, completely not thinking what she was doing. Altena caressed her cheek and moved her fingers through her face, towards her lips. Mireille couldn't breathe. She opened her mouth, slightly, feeling the hot, soft fingers, studying her carefully, gently. So gently. She thrilled.

- The peace is something you can find only within yourself – she spoke barely audibly into Altena's lips. And wasn't able to say anything else anymore. Altena kissed her. Softly, but at the same time so passionately, that something in Mireille moaned. Her skin burnt, her entire body responded to this. She kissed her back, deeply, letting her in, deeper and deeper, she wanted her so much. She wanted… Altena.

- Oh, God…

Finally they had to take a breath and separated for a second, giving Mireille chance to think. She moved back, breathing heavily. Altena, still surrounding her waist, didn't oppose, only held her lightly and watched as the Corsican's face changed from desperate desire to fear.

- What the hell… what are you doing? What am I…? I hate you!

She jumped off her and sat at the table, shaking. Altena was calm again. She stood up, walked to the window, and not looking at Mireille anymore, she said softly.

- You have only two options here, Mireille. Sooner or later, you will have to decide.

- What are you talking about? – Mireille controlled herself with obvious difficulty, still breathing heavily, she stood up and walked to the wall. Altena turned back to her, but didn't come closer this time. – You will either kill me… - she gazed at her intensively, again making Mireille shiver.

- ...or you will love me.

_Ave Maria…_


	21. The Pilgrimage  Act One

[A few Author's notes before the story. Thank you so much for all your reviews! All of them, but especially the more insightful ones. I am trying to keep up with all anime reality details as much as possible but a few things can always slip out. So - if you notice any discrepancy, please let me know. **Cousous** - thanks for pointing out Mireille's brother. He didn't look older than her in that Noir episode with Mireille's flashback but it is possible that you're right. The adult Mireille however, could still refer to him as "little", just from the point of view of the grown up person now. I will check this part, though.

And please remember, English is not my native language. Any corrections would be highly appreciated, I am not confident in some sentence structures all over the story...

So, now we leave Altena and Mireille on their own for a moment and go back to Tibet, to see how Chloe and Kirika are doing. Sorry again for so late update, hopefully that will change. Anyway, enjoy ^^]**  
><strong>

**Tybet. Oracle Lake  
><strong>

"Are we real? Mountains seem to protect this valley from entire world. One top in front of us, two on the sides. Snow is coming down to our feet, cold winter is just steps away from here. Sky covers in the mist. Are we real? People, villages and towns surround us but seem to not know we exist. Place forgotten by time. At least from November, when the touristic season is over. Chloe laughs each time she hits the target, even if the target is just a rock. My own body moves automatically, almost on its own, while my mind is floating away. Am I real? How can I move my arms and legs so fast, but I can't understand my own mind? Am I real?"

- Kirika... Kirika!

"One more jump. And one more. I am amazed by my own speed. I start to remember. Almost. I want to remember. Training. Hours, days, years, life of training. To be perfect killer. I hear laughter at the Manor. Chloe's shining eyes, gazing at me with admiration, even when she was bleeding from my blade."

- _My Dear Child, you are so perfect. Oh, so perfect. _- The sweet, angelic voice. - _Come. Chloe and me need to take care of you._

- Chloe and me... - Kirika thought. She stopped. The other assassin stopped as well, waiting for her with silent question in her eyes.

- She never used my name - she whispered.

Chloe jumped from the rock, which was about to become her next attacking spot, and hid the knife in her cloak.

- Why? - Kirika kept staring at her.

For a long while Chloe was silent.

- Noir is Noir - she replied simply.

- I don't understand - Japanese girl turned back and sat on the stone, looking at her own knife. Chloe frowned, but followed her, until, standing right behind her, gently put her hand on Kirika's shoulder. She could feel the girl's tension.

- Noir should cut the attachment to their human life and completely bond with each other. Names are not necessary in training. You and Daughter of Corsica, Mireille, are Noir now. That comes before any other name. Even if now we chose to call you Kirika for the simple convenience.

- But, Chloe… I don't feel Noir. I don't want it!

She heard her own voice raising. She felt this rebelliousness since their training started. She listened to Chloe's orders, she automatically did all exercises. But deep in her heart it all felt pointless. Somehow empty. She needed to be in good shape, though. Her life could never be normal. Even if she could escape to the end of the world, there would be always enemy somewhere, waiting for an opportunity to kill her. And, what was more important, an opportunity to kill Mireille. Mireille. That was the warmth she was reaching to. The only fulfillment to her tormented soul. Her light. Now, when things with Chloe calmed down and her guilt was gone, she came back to thinking about Mireille. With all her mind and soul, she missed her more and more. That's why she was training. For Mireille. No matter what Chloe said, no matter if she was Noir or not, she now belonged to Mireille. Mireille only. That was all, what mattered. So she couldn't wait until the training was over.

In the Evening, Kirika found her "almost partner" sitting in the corner, snuggled in big, fluffy pillows and reading Altena's letter over and over again. She noticed, Chloe was doing that almost every night. The girl was wearing her Asian night robe, so different from her European outfits, with her hair loose, falling on her shoulders. She was blankly staring at the paper, until the candle burned out.

Kirika didn't want to interrupt her, so sat quietly by the window, gazing at stars, or maybe distant lights somewhere in the mountains – she wasn't really sure, but she liked the view anyway.

- I cry with my voice, answer me, have mercy upon me…

She startled. Chloe's voice sounded so strange and unexpected in this complete silence.

- … keep me under shadow of thy wings. Light endure forever…

The last word was no more than a whisper and Chloe's singing ended, changing into shaking whispering instead.

- Altena… Altena, how could you lose your faith like that?

- Chloe?

Kirika turned towards her and shyly closed to sit beside. Normally, it was her being sometimes comforted at the Evenings. Chloe was always calm, quiet, warm, pensive and distant. She could barely recall that rage Chloe had showed at the Manor that time. During her time in Himalayas she started to believe, that it was hardly possible for Chloe to lose control like that ever again. On the other hand though, she felt, she very much hoped she would never have to find out.

Chloe indeed, didn't look angry. Again, Kirika realized, how deeply lost child her former partner was within. Child? If the letter was saying what she thought it was, Altena made the girl her lover in that last night. But why, if she had her own death already planned? Wasn't it selfish? She had been using Chloe all along. Or, was it possible, that this act just showed her weakness? Maybe Altena simply needed to connect with someone she loved in her last hours of life? As always, when it came to Altena, Kirika wasn't sure what to think.

- Is Chloe your real name? – She asked suddenly, slightly surprised by her own curiosity. This just slipped out, before she managed to think, that maybe Chloe would find this question inappropriate. The girl however instantly brightened up.

- Altena gave me my name – she answered cheerfully.

Again, Kirika was amazed by that quick change of mood. Now she got really curious. After all, she didn't know about Chloe that much. About her "human" life, Chloe was almost as secretive as Altena. But this time, Kirika got surprised again.

- I was born here. Down in the village – Chloe spoke. – My parents were friends with the monks from Langon Monastery. When Chinese government forces found out they were active Tibetan opposition members, they executed them. I was brought here and the monastery recognized something in me. And contacted Altena. She took me to the Manor when I was maybe a few months old. She gave me home. And name. She gave me everything… - this time her voice was shaking of joy and devotion.

- So, you spent your whole life at the Manor? – Kirika was more and more intrigued. Chloe seemed to reveal more of her true face, than she had ever seen. It was somehow calming to listen to her like that.

- Most of my time, yes. But shortly after your mission at Corsica, I was brought here – she gazed at her and grinned. - It was so wonderful time! I was so young, that I don't remember all the details. Just the travel. With Altena and others. And later big, huge house. One of Sisters took me there and told to be very quiet and watch. And then, I saw you… You were so amazing! That day, I told Altena, that I wanted to be like you. You were my hero! I so wanted to be as good as you.

- But why? – Kirika had heard it from Chloe many times already and it still felt very awkward.

- Because I wanted to be Noir – she finished distinctly, gazing at her with shining eyes.

Kirika looked down. She wasn't convinced.

The sound of steps downstairs brought them instantly to full attention. In quiet, dark monastery, something was going on.

- We have visitors.

Chloe whispered and jumped to her feet. Kirika's instinct reacted in similar way. In a few seconds they both were dressed up, armed and ready for whatever was coming.

At the main door someone screamed in Chinese, followed by two more distant voices from outside. Splash on the stairs was the next sound, suggesting somebody just fell down. Kirika checked her gun. Not looking outside, they slowly opened the door. Chloe gestured her to be ready and threw one of her daggers in the direction of corridor wall. Nothing happened. She gazed at her partner. Kirika nodded and holding gun tightly, she walked out. The corridor looked as quiet as always, but now she clearly heard something from downstairs. In dimmed lampions' light, she glanced at Chloe, closing to her. Quietly, they stepped down.

- Noir…

Hoarse voice was coming from the floor. Kirika's eyes widened. The monk, who always showed her friendship and hospitality, was covered in blood. He was pressing the hand to his stomach, but it was clearly too late. While Chloe cautiously looked around, checking for any enemy presence, Kirika leaned over him.

- I am sorry… - she whispered. Overwhelming sadness covered her mind. "I never even asked about his name…" – she thought.

- No time – fiercely and with visible difficulty, he grabbed her by the arm. – Helicopter is waiting behind the lake. Go. You two must get back to Europe. It started.

- What started? - She whispered back.

- The last… trial. Pilgrimage.

- Trial? – She kept repeating blankly. But he closed his eyes and breathed with relief.

- Please… save the Holy Mother. Noir…

His voice broke. His hand slipped down and his head slightly turned, facing the ceiling and his face fulfilled peace, as if he just fell asleep after a long journey.

- Let's go – Chloe jerked her shoulder. – No time. They will be chasing us.

Kirika stood up, controlling her eyes from tearing.

- There will be time for grief later.

The assassin smiled to her softly and focused back on the exit door. Kirika regained her concentration. Yes. Later. Saving Mireille comes first.

They ran into the night quietly but fast, slightly separating and hiding in the shadows of the rocks. For someone looking from the distance, the lake seemed to be close. But sharp rocks, ruins of old praying places, were turning paths into labyrinths of serpentine trails. Constantly jumping over the stones, they were playing hide and seek with the attackers, who didn't let them to wait long for sensing their presence. Two gunshots hit the rock almost under Kirika's feet. "Sniper" – she realized instantly. The sound came from above.

- We can't reach them, they're in meditation cave!

Chloe, who apparently came to the same conclusion, zigzagged the opened space spot and hid behind the next rock. Kirika heard movement from behind. She shot blindly, like she used to on trainings. Her instinct didn't fail. Scream from nearby confirmed it. She shot two more times at the innocently still pile of ruined bricks. Two other shadows fell down. Then she heard whizz from Chloe's side. Confident of rocks protecting her back from two sides for at least few seconds, she froze and listened. Familiar sensation appeared inside her again. Silence, as if the time had stopped. Seconds stretched out to become minutes, reality slowing down, while she remained the same. This let her much more to see, much more to hear. The meditation cave. Too far for her gun. Unless she could get higher. More rounded way, leaving the enemy to Chloe, who seemed to be doing pretty well. One rock after another. She became just one more stone, invisible to the world. Only stones could see, that one of them was moving. "You want to hide on a tree, become one with the tree and it will protect you" – angelic voice whispered in her head. For a moment she became little girl, holding up to the tall blonde's hands, helping her to reach the higher branch. One rock after another. Hiding her, just like Altena said. One after another. Higher. Could they notice? The peace could mean both, success or a trap. She passed by one of dead bodies. Her last shot. Her eyes widened, when she recognized Chinese Army uniform. She was sure it was Altena's opposition they were dealing with, not official military operation. Unless the opposition was among them, too. She decided, she would analyze it later. She focused back on her task. Few more steps. That's it. Now she just needed to provoke the target. Just once would be enough. She found a small rock and threw it against the ground with all her force. It was enough indeed. Series of shootings ripped off the air. One move from above, one bullet. The sniper silenced. She wasn't sure if there was only one, but she didn't have time anymore. Zigzagging the track like Chloe before, she started to run towards the lake. Not too close to the water – she turned, running now behind Chloe, whose cloak seemed to float like a cape, giving an impression, that Chloe was flying above the ground. They could already see the helicopter lights. No more shootings behind them was a good sign, however, there seemed to be too much of a crowd around the helicopter. Again, they just looked at each other and with no word, separated and started to crawl, hiding in the uneven ground. Chinese sharp voices broke through the engine roar. Kirika could see two men coming out from the cockpit, with their hands up. Maybe six military men were surrounding them with heavy machineguns. But before she managed to think about it, one of them fell on the ground. Apparently Chloe got closer. Taking advantage of the panic of the rest of the group, Kirika shot the next three and saw the remaining two falling down before she reloaded her gun.

- Well, that was fun.

She gasped, hearing Chloe's cheerful voice. The assassin walked to the deathly pale pilots.

- We have to hurry.

Without any word of question, they returned to the cockpit. Heavy CH-47F rose in the night air and after a few minutes all they could see, was breathtaking night Himalayan scape around them.

Inside the vehicle, there was enough space for more than twenty people. But there was nobody except of them and their small crew. Chloe seemed familiar with everything. She opened one of the lockers, showing her map of Asia and Europe.

The monastery expected we would be attacked, so we chose a few alternative routes to Prague. Our current one will take us first to Russia, which was always difficult for Soldats to penetrate. We are hoping they would expect us to use the South of Europe, where Langon Monastery has more believers. We will do everything on our own, though. It will be more safe.

Kirika looked at the map. Chloe spread it on the table and drew a line leading from the lake, to the border of Bhutan and then West-North, through Nepal up to Tashkent.

- We will be flying for more than eight hours. If everything goes smoothly, it should be enough time to get some rest.


	22. Desires

**A/N **Again I made you all wait so long for the update. I am really sorry... But like I said, you can be sure, that this story will be written to the very end. Anyway - thank you all so much for reviewing it, I am so happy that anime Noir is not yet forgotten. Again I wonder if I shouldn't put rating M due to some erotic scenes, but as they are quite soft, I decided to wait. And the same request of mine remains - for all native English speaking people - if you find any mistakes in grammas, times, or vocabulary, corrections will be highly appreciated. I want to improve as much as I can :) Thank you again so much for reading this, and I hope you will enjoy chapter 22, when my favourite "bad" character arrives :) ~Altena

**Chapter 22**

**Desires**

On different continent the other helicopter rose in the air above the tropical jungle.

- You will be mine again.

Dark haired woman caressed the old photo in her hand. Maybe fifteen years old girl with European façade and long, blonde hair, was snuggling into proud looking brunette in nuns' robe, gazing at her with love and desire. The girl was smiling happily and her eyes were glowing with devotion. Irene needed to see that look again. And she always got what she wanted. Always.

_Little Irene was sitting in the kitchen, staring blankly at her unfinished homework. Her father told her to sit still and wait, until someone would come for her. He didn't tell her, who. But he gave her an old, ornamented pocket watch and told her to always keep it with her. It was very expensive, beautiful watch and she felt proud to have it. She knew, that nobody from her school friends had something that pretty. _

_Finally, a strange man came. He told her, that her parents were dead. She didn't move. She didn't feel anything. Just squeezed the watch in her fist and stared at him._

_- Do you understand me, Irene?_

_She nodded._

_- Your dad betrayed his friends and he had to be punished. That's how the world works. If you commit sin, you have to be punished. You are a very smart girl, I am sure you will understand._

_She nodded again and took out her watch. Somehow she felt, that it was very important. The man smiled again and pulled out his own, exactly the same._

_- You are very smart girl indeed. This watch, that your father gave you, shows, that you are very special. This is Soldats sign. Your parents were ones, too. Do you want to be Soldats?_

_Her eyes widened._

_- What is Soldats?_

_He smirked. _

_- I will tell you a secret. Soldats rule the world. They can get everything they want, as long, as they keep their existence secret. If not… they have to be punished. Can you keep secrets, Irene?_

_She nodded again and stood up._

_- I want to rule the world. Teach me how to be Soldats._

_He smiled again and ruffled her hair._

_- You are an extraordinary child. My wife will be happy to have a daughter like you._

_Irene grew up always getting what she wanted. She joined Soldats and after many years, she came to the point, that nothing in human world could satisfy her anymore. She was hungry for the divine. She wanted to rule the world. She wanted to rule the Soldats._

_- This time the prophecy can be true! They found a girl in Poland, who had visions. She fits the description and the details from her dreams fit the legend perfectly. No book could give her such a knowledge. Mother Irene, you must go and see her._

_She took a photo to the hand and one look made her heart beating fast. That always hungry, anxious part of her, thrilled. She felt fire burning inside her whole body._

_- She looks like an angel – she said._

_- Your task is to train her. Mother Irene, do you realize, that if her visions are true, this can even give you the Highest Seat in Soldats Council? _

_- I understand. I will do my best – she answered calmly, though her eyes were glowing. "She will be mine" – she finished only to herself._

Mother Irene left the helicopter. A private plane was awaiting her on the remote military airport in the Mexican desert. She entered. This would be a long flight. Back to Europe. To take her Angel back.

- You are mine, Altena - she caressed the photo again.

Irene always got what she wanted, after all.

**Himalayas. Chinese - Bhutan Border.**

- I always could write Altena a letter. Wherever I was, I knew she was always waiting for me in the Manor. I felt her presence. I knew, she was watching over me. It felt safe. And now… I can't feel her. I can't reach her!

- Chloe…

Kirika didn't know, what to say. What could she say? She was the last person to guess about Altena's actions and motives. She only knew, how much sorry she was for her friend right now. Friend? She wondered. This was the first time she thought about Chloe in that way. So far, Chloe was… just Chloe. Kirika, consciously or not, had never given a second thought to who Chloe was for her before. Someone close. Mireille and Chloe. The two closest people she ever had. The only close people. Like a family. Yes. They both were family. She cared about both of them. And now, Chloe was beside her, needing her help. She was good in killing, but could she be good at helping, too? Kirika didn't know that. Yet, she wanted to try.

- Chloe, you are my family - she said suddenly, with convinced voice. - I am sure, together we can save the ones we care about.

Chloe looked at her astonished and then, she threw her arms around Kirika's neck and burst in tears like a little girl.

- Without Altena I feel so scared!

Kirika gasped. That was also Chloe she had never seen before. Shaken, insecure, lonely child. Where was the deadly assassin from one hour ago? Again, she didn't know, how to act. Just embraced her shyly, waiting until the girl calms down. She wanted to say something appropriate. Something, like "it will be alright", but she couldn't push the words through her throat. They seemed so empty. What Mireille always did, when it was her, Kirika, feeling like that? What now Mireille would do?

- Umm… how about we eat something?

Chloe stepped back and for a second looked at her surprised. Then smiled widely and nodded, wiping her tears away.

- Yeah!

She opened the locker apparently with food supplies, when the helicopter dangerously shook and whirled around.

- We're under attack!

Chloe jumped to the cockpit.

- We have a plane behind, they're shooting at us! - The second pilot was nervously checking radars. Damn it! Only half an hour to the Bhutan air border left, once we get there, we'll be safe!

The helicopter was still flying unevenly.

- We must stop them - calm Kirika's voice sounded right in the second before suspicious noise under their feet. She jumped to the window.

- We can't shoot them from this position - Chloe commented.

The vehicle was maneuvering between lower Himalayan hills, which made the flight much longer but gave them at least a little bit of chance.

"If only we could hide in clouds…" - Chloe thought, irritated by the full moon and shining stars more than ever.

- We can hide… - Kirika whispered, turning to her. The plane above them started to be visible. - Remember our training? Altena always said…

- …to hide on the tree, become a tree, to hide in the mountains, become a mountain.

Chloe finished. They looked at each other and simultaneously put their hands on the wall. "Believe" - Kirika heard in her head. "If your faith is stronger, than your enemies, you will overcome their will. It's all here, in your mind. You are Noir. Every human being is beneath you. Believe."

_Little girl climbed on apple tree and stayed there till sunset. She saw two familiar silhouettes surrounding the tree and coming closer. She closed her eyes and imagined herself as a branch, with blooming white flowers. Two figures looked up, one blonde, one dark haired. _

_- Let's go, Altena. She must be in the manor._

_She didn't let herself even breathe, until they walked inside the building. When the last sunbeam hid behind the vineyard, she sighed with relief. She passed the test. Happily, she jumped down and ran to the Manor entrance, where smiling blonde angel was awaiting her._

_- My dear child, you did really amazing! Even Mother Irene and me couldn't find you!_

Kirika opened her eyes. Mother Irene. She didn't remember that person before, now her mind painted beautiful brunette, with strict voice, looking coldly towards her. Yes. Now she remembered well. She used to be always beside Altena. And then, she disappeared. Her next memories showed Altena alone. Always alone, not counting all nuns belonging to Manor service. She looked at Chloe, who was still focused at the window. The helicopter was flying smoothly again, and they heard words of relief from their crew.

- We are in Bhutan! Thank God!

- We did this? Or, we were just very lucky? - Kirika asked herself. Chloe smiled to her.

- Let's eat something.

**Poland. Monastery. Many years ago.**

_- Who do you love most of all?_

_- Mother Irene - said little girl. Not so little anymore. Beautiful, fifteen, with open lips, eyes, and thighs. Waiting for the fire to overwhelm her.- Mother Irene, I would do anything for you. Just love me._

_So it was, for over ten years. "You're mine. Forever" - Irene repeated her. Beauty over all beauty. Her goddess. "I'll teach you everything"- she said, lighting the flame inside her. Every day. Everywhere, wherever she was. In the monastery, on a prayer. At school, in park, in the garden. Beautiful, stunning Irene. How it felt, to be loved by a goddess? To be with a goddess meant to become a goddess. To be beyond. "Irene… Irene…" - she whispered her name in lonely nights, waiting. In longing. In addiction. "Little Anna. Beautiful Altena. My loveliest, the most faithful girl. Always mine. Forever." Her kisses were burning, yet she begged for more. Soft fingers touching the heated skin, smooth like a silk. Whispering. "My beautiful Irene. "Black hair reaching woman's perfectly shaped waist, like little snakes, tempting, were sneaking in between the blonde ones. Sighs becoming faster and faster, changing into moans. Louder and louder. "My Altena. Only mine. We are immortal. Always together. United, merged angels of destruction. Destruction of evil."_

_Poetry read by day times, candles by night time. Wine and dance. Overwhelmed by sensuality, tempting with unknown desires._

_Irene was her dream, her fantasy. Her awakening and her ecstasy. Always Irene. The only one. Covered with her black hair, Altena lied in her arms, resting. And dreaming. About her beautiful Irene._

"_Eternity awaits us. We are salvation of this world. The ultimate power awaits us."_

_But Altena didn't want power. She wanted love and her visions come true. She wanted salvation._

_- She is so beautiful! So fragile, yet strong. Survived hell around her and sleeps so peacefully in my arms. Our second sapling. Green seed… that's it! Let's name her… Chloe. My Green Seed… - violet eyes gazed at the infant with excitement. Darker eyes looked at the child, then at the blonde, as the soft arms embraced her waist._

_- Let it be._

_Black haired woman frowned over her lover's arms and mused. She felt how the return of Noir overwhelmed Altena and everything seemed good but… Something in her beloved angel was changing. The distance in her eyes was slowly building a wall in their so perfect bond and Irene felt anxious. Their life in the Manor was peaceful and their position in Soldats seemed settled. Altena shared her time between little Chloe, Kind Mother duties and Irene. Their nights were full of fire, as always. So why, in the long sleepless hours, the uninvited thought appeared in Irene's mind, making her restless. What was the most important dream in Altena's life? Was it Irene, or was it… Noir?_

**Present.**

- No, no! That's not possible. I can't. It can't be. Not her! God, what is happening to me?!

Mireille was pacing her room, her fists occasionally bumped against the table or the wall. Her face burned, her eyes were wet and the whole body felt agitated to almost unbearable level. Since Altena had left her room she was there alone and now, after a few hours she knew if it lasts longer, she would go mad.

- Altena. From all the people I have met in my life it is Altena! - She murmured to herself, before bursting in hysterical laughter. Finally she sat at the table trying to gather her chaotic emotions and regain self-control. - So, my body got attracted to her. So what? - She wondered, trying to convince herself to calm down. - She is still my arch-enemy. I still have a lot to understand. Besides, things will be different, when Kirika arrives.

Her thoughts drifted to the subtle Japanese figure, who Mireille had learnt to love not so long ago. Yet, she frowned. She and Kirika never got to the passion point in their relationship. - No surprise there - Mireille mused. - We are not like all the assassins from American movies who have sex all the time in between the killing. We are… Noir.

Strange, how she felt that word fitting them. Against everything. She smiled to herself. It's not, that she didn't want to show her love for Kirika also in physical way. But there was always the unspoken agreement between them. That they still had a long way to go to get there. Too much to calm down. Too much to forgive. And to learn about themselves.

Now Mireille couldn't understand herself and it scared her. She realized how much she became fascinated with Altena. And as much as she hated the image of priestess, who took her family away from her, as much she separated the woman she met in the monastery from that person. Every rational part of her was constantly repeating to her confused mind, that woman had no right to live, to be forgiven what she had done. But Mireille kept shutting that part down, overwhelmed by new, desperate need to save her.

"If love can kill, hatred can save." Subconsciously, she kept clinging to that sentence and slowly, another question shaped in her head. Was it her, Mireille, the hatred saving Altena? Was it her, who was supposed to give the priestess salvation?

It was far after Midnight, when Mireille fell into a restless sleep. When only her tired body won the battle with her troubled mind, she snuggled in the softness of her pillows and drifted into dreams full of desires she was so deeply hiding before herself.

- Mireille… my beautiful Mireille… - She felt heat like fire around her. Nervously, she looked around, but instead of flames, she found golden hair waving freely before her face, covering naked arms embracing her. Soft hands sneaked under her night robe and her skin instantly burnt under the gentle fingers. - Oh, God! - She moaned, when other lips covered her own and she let the hot tongue slip in and increase her desire. She put her arms around Altena's neck pulling her eagerly to herself, letting her lie on her and another moan escaped her throat, when she felt soft thigh parting her own. She splayed her legs, completely giving in to that touch and fire. She realized they were both naked and pressing each other in a battle of passion, and she was only able to scream in lust, feeling Altena's lips parting from her only to move to her neck. Pair of hands was softly, yet sensually massaging her breasts and she started to move along in Altena's rhythm, breathing fast and begging for more with every second.

"I am Noir..." - Sounded in her head, when she felt the tender fingers slipping in between her thighs, to discover her dampness, fully revealing Mireille's desire. She was trembling under this touch, speeding up and slowing down, her back arched and tensed, her eyes opened only for a glimpse of second to look at flower like violet, gazing at her with unspeakable passion. - My lovely Mireille… - Angelic voice whispered again and she felt a hot breath on her ear, just before the soft tongue licked her earlobe and followed down her neck, to reach her lips again.

- Altena… - she barely could talk anymore. She kissed her hungrily and struggled again, feeling that wonderful hand down there, making its way more and more confidently inside, only increasing her fire.

Mireille was burning. Having Altena all over her, inside her, fulfilled her in an unexpected way. She realized, that some part of her heart or her soul she even didn't know was missing, now returned back into places she had been rejecting for her entire life before. She felt, that was what she needed. And now she was getting it from this fire devouring her and giving her this incredible pleasure. Altena's love. Her hand circled the most sensitive spot of Mireille's body, faster but tenderly and Mireille moved along, fully surrendering to this. All the time Altena was moving with her, more and more intensively and finally, Mireille only wanted to scream. Her body seemed to raise up in the air, which was strange and wonderful feeling of both, physical and spiritual ecstasy. And then, she came. Her body struggled uncontrollably, so strongly, that Mireille really bumped against her bed and woke up in the same moment.

- Oh God… - She realized, that she was lying there alone, her duvet slipped on the side and her body was still struggling in remains of her vivid dream. She felt the heat and pulsating pleasure down there and she gasped in shock, when she checked with her hand. Her underwear and bed sheets were warm and wet. Mireille thrilled.

- What is happening to me?

Then she froze. She heard a sudden movement on the corridor. Raised voices, yet too distant to understand the words. Running steps on the stairs made her jump out of bed, fully awake and forget about her personal struggles. In two seconds she reloaded her gun and dressed up. At the same moment her door open and Altena slipped inside the room. For a while Mireille froze and the sensation in her body reminded her the influence angelic looking woman had on her. Altena was wearing a white, floating robe and her hair was waving beautifully around her shoulders. Her gun seemed almost inappropriate in these gentle hands and Mireille breathed heavily.

- We have visitors. - Altena didn't see her confusion Her face was focused and concerned. For the next couple of seconds they stood and listened.

- You have no right to enter this place! - They heard Sister Mary's shout. That was enough. Keeping their weapon ready they exchanged looks and carefully stepped outside. All corridor lights were on. Most of the nuns also left their cells and they were standing between the open doors in confusion, whispering, what to do.

- What's wrong? - Mireille found sister Gemma.

- Two unexpected cars arrived only minutes ago - she whispered and at the same moment they heard another voice.

- Where is she?!

Altena froze. Her eyes widened in shock and Mireille saw the woman's hand shaking, almost dropping her gun. It was enough for her to realize, who their visitor was. Concern about Altena and all sisters mixed with curiosity, when she faced the stairs.

- Stay behind me. - She told Altena. The woman however regained her control and straightened up.

- No. I will handle this.

- Altena! - Mireille shouted, when the priestess passed her and energetically walked down the stairs.

The main entry door was wide open and three figures stood in the middle. Two men, dressed in black long winter coats and probably expensive black suits, judging from their trousers and boots. They didn't enter the monastery, just blocked the entrance and pointed their guns towards Sister Mary and two others, who tried to barricade the corridor from the third figure walking in.

Mireille stepped down behind Altena and as she got closer, she felt unwillingly impressed. The dark haired woman was also dressed in black, tight leather pants showed her perfectly shaped legs, knee high boots on about two inches heels made her taller than her "bodyguards", or whoever the men were. Her black cloak was ankles long, open at the front, waving behind her almost like a cape. Black leather corset tightly enveloping her breasts completed the outfit and Mireille couldn't resist from a smirk. The woman looked very much like a "Matrix" character and considering who she was, Mireille felt strangely amused.

- Irene - Altena spoke, stopping on the last step of the stairs, pointing the gun at her former mistress. The woman's lips curled up in a lofty smile.

- Do you really want to kill me, my love? - She put her finger on the trigger and the sisters around them froze, completely ignoring two men aiming at them for all the time.

Altena hesitated. Silence fulfilled the air for the next seconds and Mireille tried to gather her thoughts. Irene was strange mixture of beauty and strictness. Her big dark eyes, underlined with black eye lines magnified her penetrating gaze. Age added some wrinkles to her lip and eye corners but she was undoubtedly stunning. And somewhat minacious. Mireille could sense her seductive charisma and was no longer surprised that Altena was so long under her control. Mireille however wasn't. She felt the flow of strange confidence, when she passed shocked Altena and covered her with her own body.

- She may not, I however don't see any problem in killing you at any time – she said coldly, facing her with bright, challenging look. Irene frowned, but then her lips corners curled up as she smiled with amusement, which would be charming if not the anger flickering in her eyes.

- So, this is your famous Noir? - she said to Altena, checking Mireille out from her feet up to top of her head, stopping her gaze a second longer on the spot , where the shape of blonde's breast was clearly visible from behind her robe. - Pretty, I must admit. You still like blondes, don't you?

- Irene! - There was anger and warning in Altena's voice. The tension between them felt almost like an electricity in the air. Dark haired woman, ignoring Mireille's gun, walked around her and stared at Altena.

- I have come for you, my love. It's time - she said with completely different tone. Mireille gasped. Her voice was low, sensual and full of burning emotions, only waiting to explode.

- She is not going anywhere.

The parlour door open and another strong voice sounded in the hall. Mother Superior stepped out and with no hint of fear closed to Irene and stopped barely one meter from her.

- Mother Irene - she said slowly. Her entire figure was glowing. If her pure strength, honesty and pride impressed Irene, she didn't show it.

- Mother Dominica - she replied as slowly. - Long time no see.

- Not long enough - Mother Superior hissed and took a step aside, to get between her and Altena, but Irene's gun quickly found its way to her chest and she froze in shock.

- You dare to attack me? - Her eyes widened, as she noticed the triumph on Irene's face. The woman didn't answer with words. She grabbed Mother Dominica by her arms and withdrew with her back to the exit door.

- Now. Everybody calm down. - You - she pointed sister Mary and two frightened nuns. - Get out. Now! - She ordered, harshly squeezing mother Dominica's shoulders.

- Irene, this is madness! - Altena stepped forward, her face radiated from fury.

- Out! - Irene shrieked, as sisters clearly refused to leave them alone, ready to face danger along with their beloved Mother Superior. Irene apparently realized it. She dragged Mother Dominica further to the door.

- You will walk with me - she addressed Altena. - Unless you want her to die, of course. Don't even try! - She turned to Mireille, who was waiting for any sign of her distraction to shoot. - Put it down, my dear We don't want to lose our precious Noir, do we?

Mireille shook with increasing rage, when she felt Altena's hand gently touching her shoulder.

- It's ok, Mireille - she said calmly. - I will go with her - she stepped closer. Irene's eyes glowed with satisfaction.

- No! - Mother Dominica took advantage of the moment of Irene's triumph and struggled, freeing her hands and grabbed woman's wrists, trying to pull the gun out of her hands.

- Give them a lesson! - Irene ordered and unexpectedly her bodyguards aimed at Sister Mary. Gunshot, scream of the nuns and Mireille sounded like explosion.

- How could you?! - Mother Dominica cried with tears, shaking in Irene's iron grip on her.

Sister Mary fell on the floor, barely conscious from the pain. Yet, the wound wasn't severe. The bullet penetrated her left arm and hit the wall behind. She was bleeding a lot and needed immediate help.

- Nobody move! Next time my team will be more precise - she added, almost smiling.

- We have to go, my love - she said to Altena again, with this strange, hypnotizing voice.

- No! - Mireille repeated, still pointing her gun.

- Would you like to try, which one of us is faster? - Irene asked her with amusement.

Mireille felt her eyes blurry. Even if she'd manage to shoot Irene, her two men still had enough time to kill anyone in the room and she wouldn't stand it. These nuns were too innocent to die like that. She felt helpless and it made her tremble.

- It will be alright, Mireille - she heard angelic voice. With stone calm face Altena joined Irene at the eyes remained completely blank, when Irene took out the pair of hancuffs and locked it around her wrists.

- Just until I make sure you have come back to your senses - she murmured sensually and caressed the priestess' cheek. Slowly, they stepped outside. Mireille heard the cars' engines starting. Irene dragged Mother Dominica to one of the two black BMWs and let her go after she made sure Altena sat inside and the door locked.

Mireille eyes burnt from holding tears. The nuns hurried to help sister Mary and she jumped out just to see the cars disappearing behind the monastery gate.

- Altena! – she cried with despair.


	23. Snow Storm Act One

[Author's Note: To everybody who is still interested in this story, I send my sincere apology for this incredible delay in updating. As I once said, "Noir Resurrection" will be written to the very end, and hopefully, the next updates will be more regular again. Part of the reason of my four months break is the character I have created originally for this fanfic – Irene. I decided to write completely independent story about her and sent it to one Polish yuri writing contest. Apparently Irene brought me luck, the story will be published in Poland at the end of this month, so yay! :D But now, coming back to Noir world, where we never now, who is truly an enemy or ally, and where the one we have once considered evil turns out to be much more complex than that. Enjoy!]

Snow Storm Act One

_Beloved Altena,_

_The mission without your guidance is not the same. I feel empty. Light has vanished from my heart. The world outside is hostile and I feel weak. The Child's pilgrimage is not over yet, so is not mine. I love you with all my soul. I have faith in the Corsican Daughter as I have faith in you. I wish I could see your smile. Touch your hand. Altena…_

_My prayers are with you._

_With love,_

_Chloe_

Mireille had never appreciated snow so much in her life before. In a few minutes, the weather drastically changed, making it impossible to see anything farther, than two meters ahead. Mother Dominica, focused and determined, was driving the car. Mireille checked her weapon, again feeling gratitude to sister Gemma, who managed to run to her room and throw her bag into the car before they departed. They didn't have the chance to catch Soldats BMWs, but the attack of winter gave them unexpected advantage.

- … all flights from Kraków, Wrocław, Katowice are being currently put on hold due to extremely limited visibility. All the South of Poland is being covered in a thick layer of snow. Luckily, according to our meteorologists, the storm should calm down in couple of hours, so all passengers waiting at the airports are kindly asked to remain calm.

Mother Dominica translated the radio announcement to Mireille, whose heart beat faster.

- Do you think they would take the risk to depart in these conditions?

- I certainly hope their pilot will be saner than Irene – she frowned. Mireille sighed.

The car left the main road and now she could only guess that they entered the forest by the sound of trees and branches hitting the windows. She was impressed how well Mother Dominica knew the way. The nun smiled sadly, when asked.

- Oh, I can drive here with my eyes closed, trust me. So many times we had to… - she sighed. – I remember when I saw Irene the first time. She seemed different then. Or maybe I was also under her charm.

She slowed down before Mireille managed to answer.

- You have to hide in the trees. I am sure the airport is guarded by more people than her security team.

A few moments later she stopped. The snow storm was no different; they couldn't see anything but shapes of trees struggling in the wind. The car was completely white.

They got off. Mireille, already changed from her nun's robes into military pants, winter pullover and a thick, brown jacket, grabbed her bag and threw across her arms. With her gun loaded and ready, she looked one more time at Mother Superior. The weak light showed her tired, sad face. But hope hasn't vanished from her eyes.

- I have faith in you, my child. And in Altena as well. God bless you…

- Thank you, Mother.

Mireille voice was shaken when she let the old woman hug her.

- Head to the end of this track. The clearing is about ten minutes walk ahead. Then you will see the fence.

Mother Dominica turned back to the car. With no looking back, Mireille ran through the forest.

The fence looked different from the other side, where she had landed only weeks before. It was easy to climb on it and, slightly surprising that she wasn't spotted so far. She jumped down and found herself on empty snow field that would expose her immediately if not the thick curtain of snowflakes that were still almost blinding her. She would have no clue where to go if not the distant engine sound, becoming more and more clear as she walked forward. Mireille started to run as fast as she could.

- Mother Irene, it is impossible to depart in these conditions – The pilot was getting more and more pale, which was probably due to the gun pressed to his head.

Irene swallowed the curse. She realized, that her crew was right and although the Soldats' military plane was way more advanced than famous Russian Tupolev, which in 2010, forced to fly in bad conditions, cost Poland the lives of half of the heads of national government, including the president. Now, she couldn't help it. The safety of her "special guest" was worth a bit of patience – she thought.

"Sometimes forgiveness is the greatest vengeance" – said Mother Dominica in her first week in the convent. But Mireille didn't think it was forgiveness that pulled her to this. She was desperate to save Altena, she wanted to protect her and get her to Prague. She wanted to spend more time with her and to get more answers. She wanted… to understand her and to make sure, that Altena was… perhaps different than that person from the manor? "No, that's not it" – she thought. Mireille felt she needed her. Now, when she got to know her, she needed her.

The wind got quiet; however the amount of snow seemed even greater, what gave her more advantage. She couldn't see well, but could hear perfectly and apparently Soldats' security didn't try to be quiet. They obviously were ordered to guard the plane, as they came out and split in two different directions. Mireille smirked. They made things easier than she thought. What was more, their presence outside gave her more hope that the plane wasn't going to depart in this weather. "Thank heavens for the snow" – she thought again.

She got the first guard in one shot right under the plane wing. The man got the bullet right in the head and a minute later his body was completely covered with her white ally. She stayed at that spot a while longer, waiting. After about five more minutes another shape appeared before her. Close, too close. The other guard had better instinct and attacked her before she managed to aim. Mireille felt burning pain in her stomach and rolled over in snow, cursing her own clumsiness. The attacker leaned over her in attempt to break her arm and get the gun, but she still could kick quite well. His own gun got lost, having fallen in the soft whiteness and he growled furiously, losing his balance and finding himself on the top of his dead colleague body. Two bullets reached his shoulder and neck. For a second Mireille could see the red stream on the snow, but shortly after everything got white and clean again.

She stood up, breathing heavily. Her bag bothered her back, although probably spared her more pain in the moment she got pushed.

_**Altena Castle, many years ago **_

_- And you? Who do you love? _

_- Mother Irene! – Anna jumped to her feet. Passing the girls, she clanged to the black-haired silhouette, which appeared in the entrance to the common room. Irene grabbed her tightly and lifted up, having her girl's hands around her neck and feeling her tightly beating heart. She loved to hear that. Not worrying about the other pupils, exchanging astonished looks and smirking to each other, they withdrew to corridor._

_- See, I told you, Anna and Mother Irene "do this" – the girls giggled._

_- My angel…_

_She caressed her face, long, dark hair covered Anna's shoulders when she put her head on Irene's chest, thrilling in warm embrace. She moved her fingers along the woman's silky neck, feeling as if electric, ecstatic shivers overwhelmed her body and soul. She missed her so much. Every time, when Irene had to leave the castle, she felt empty and cold. The greatest was the joy of their reunion again._

_- You are so beautiful… - she caressed her mistress' face, tipping her perfectly shaped lips, which opened for her now and their corners lifted up slightly, in a gentle smile._

_- My angel – Irene repeated and let her kiss her, shivering no less in increasing desire. _

_- Your initiation is coming soon. Have you picked the name yet? – She asked playing with her hair tangled between her fingers, in one of these long hours, when they stayed in bed, intertwined together._

_Anna smiled cheerfully._

_- Altena – she replied without hesitation._

_- Altena? Like the castle? – Irene lifted her eyebrows with amusement. – May I know why?_

_- Because here I was reborn. The me I am now. Thanks to you… - the girl blushed and gazed at her mentor with devotion, seeking for approval._

_The woman smirked and felt sudden increase of pride. The convent in Altena Castle was her creation; her most important assignment, giving her a seat in Soldats Council. And now, her Chosen One, as she called her, was making all her secret desires come true. Oh, how she adored her. "Altena" – she thought. "There is power behind this name. Ancient Soldats name. The castle. The new order. And a new life. For Soldats. And all of this because of me."_

_- This is a perfect name for you, my angel – she spoke softly, watching how the girl's eyes brightened up, like lilac flowers in full bloom. She kissed her passionately. Few minutes later they both were overtaken by their passion again._

**Present**

Inside of the plane, the blond man sat in one of the spare chairs in the pilots' cabin and sighed with irritation. After exploding with her anger and threatening everybody with severe punishment if they don't depart as soon as possible, Mother Irene ordered them to not disturb and locked her private cabin's door. Mr. "Dreist", as he still called himself, smirked. Part of him strongly wished he could take care of their prisoner himself. He listened if any sounds would reveal what was going inside the room, but so far, to his disappointment, there was complete silence.

- Why did you do this, Irene?

Altena asked quietly, not looking at her, her violet eyes, slightly closed, were staring blankly at some spot in the air. She was focused, extremely tensed and cautious but very calm, in spite of feeling the handcuffs hurting her wrists, especially since she was seated on the couch. When her former mentor turned to check the pilots' cockpit, she carefully looked around. The plane engines got silent. That was a good sign. Whatever Irene wanted to do with her, she didn't plan to cooperate. She knew too well, what to expect from her. With a hint of disappointment she thought that her life was going to end soon after all. But that was not the reason of her sadness. All she regretted was that the one to take her life was not Noir. "Mireille, why didn't you kill me?" – She thought.

- My angel – Irene returned and cupped her cheek tenderly and less gently placed herself on her laps. Altena twitched. If there was still a hope to see a hint of returning desire in the priestess' eyes, Irene couldn't find it. She kissed her tightly closed lips and held her chin straight, forcing Altena to face her.

- You should thank me – she hissed, her mouth were only centimeters away. Altena's look didn't change. Her stone-like serenity was driving Irene mad. That was not the Altena she remembered.

- What do you want from me? – Her whisper was barely audible.

Irene headed back a little, her chin shook in anger.

- I have saved you! They wanted to kill you, and they would have, sooner or later and you know it, Altena! – She screamed with desperation, surrounding her neck and gazing in her eyes with obsessive lust.

- You didn't seem to care about it when you left me ten years ago – Altena replied after a while of silence.

Irene frowned. Her fingers tightened on Altena's neck, for a moment she looked as if she wanted to choke her, or burst in tears herself. But then she paled and controlled herself with visible effort. She stood up.

- You were foolish that time and you still are.

She closed to Altena again, this time sitting next to her.

- I couldn't watch you falling down! – She whispered with exasperation.

- No. You couldn't watch yourself loosing the power – Altena stated calmly and struggled. Irene slapped her in the face, then, realizing what she had done, she caressed her cheek with almost mother like tenderness.

- You have turned insane, Irene.

Mireille had a problem. She couldn't tell, how many security men were inside the plane, therefore she didn't want to just jump there with a gun. As long, as they kept Altena as hostage, they had advantage. So the first thing she needed to do was to make sure that the plane wouldn't depart. The visibility got better – she realized. She was still standing under the plane wing and suddenly a crazy idea crossed her mind. She didn't have much time. Listening with a hint of fear to any sound of the door opening, she threw her bag in the snow and opened it in hurry. After a few seconds she found what she was looking for. Smirking, she jumped to the little airscrew circle.

Hearing the loud knocking at the cabin door, Irene jumped to her feet.

- What? – She asked coldly, opening them only a little, to not let anyone look inside. The security man controlled himself and reported officially.

- The weather got better, Madame. We can depart.

- So what you are waiting for? – She rushed out, passing him by and hurried to the pilots' cockpit. The visibility got better indeed. She felt her excitement growing again. Both pilots were setting up the control panels. Occupied with watching their efforts, Irene forgot that her private cabin door was left unlocked.

The blond man slipped inside the room and smirked, seeing Altena sitting still, with stone-calm face and her hands cuffed behind her back. Silently and carefully, he closed the door behind him and walked towards her. Altena didn't give any sign she even noticed him, she stared blankly in the air, somewhat proudly and with no hint of fear. This instantly drove him furious. He leaned over her so close, that when he spoke, his mouth was barely a few centimeters from her own. Altena frowned and her lips tightened even more, feeling his breath.

- I waited so long for this – he hissed, almost touching her skin. Altena couldn't stand it anymore and turned her head away. With his left hand he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look forward again. His right hand moved from her shoulder to the neck. She twitched under that touch and he almost could hear her rapidly beating heart. This was the greatest satisfaction in his life. The long years' hidden hatred and desire to intimidate Altena overpowered him. He felt the excitement rising in his body and didn't want to waste time, quickly unzipping his pants. If Altena seemed pale before, now she turned white.

- If you touch me, Noir will kill you – she whispered. Her throat was dry. After all those years, she refused to believe, that something like that could happen to her again. Her self-control was vanishing with every second; her eyes shimmered like wildly scared child's eyes, wide open and begging for death first, pleading for saving her from hell. She screamed. Like that time, long ago. But this time, her voice got out before he managed to hold her mouth. Then, many things happened at the same time. Richard Dreist pulled her robe up, but before he reached her skin, two loud explosions shook the plane. Not standing firmly enough, he lost his balance and fell on the floor.

- Irene! – Altena screamed the second time, as loudly as possible. For that moment she was back in her teenage years, like in those times praying, that whatever happened, Irene was near and would always come to save her.

Irene heard Altena's scream along with the explosion.

- What the… - before she started yelling at the pilots, she heard her name again. She jumped to the door in a glimpse of second. It didn't take her long to realize, what was going on. Her eyes narrowed with fury.

- Keep your dirty hands off the Holy Mother! – The first two bullets aimed Richard Dreist knees. He howled with pain and rolled heavily on the floor.

- You bitch… you bitch… We have orders to kill her anyway. You're de… - He howled again, like an animal, when the third bullet reached the very place between his legs that just have got unzipped. With rage mixed with satisfaction, Irene looked at the rush of blood for a while and finally aimed the last time – at his head.

- Clean it up – she ordered astonished security, who rushed inside the cabin at the sounds of gunshots.

Before they managed to carry the body out, the second pilot stood at the door.

- Madame… - he started with hesitation, looking at her gun respectfully. – We have a problem.

- What happened?! – She inquired impatiently.

The pilot looked as if he was about to faint at any moment.

- We… have lost the engines.

- What?!

He automatically stepped back, as Irene furiously walked towards him, looking somehow taller than usually.

- They… have exploded, Madame – he gulped, getting together with that, what was left of himself.

Irene pushed him back and rushed to the cockpit. More confidently than his colleague, the first pilot confirmed.

- Mother Irene, I am afraid that both of our engines have exploded. The reason unknown – he reported.

- Mother Irene! – Another voice sounded at the exit door. One of the security men came back.

- We have another problem – he reported. – Pierre and Dominic… they're dead. We have found them under the plane wing. In fact, we tripped over them.

Irene took a deep breath. For a moment she was clenching her fists. But then she relaxed, controlling herself. She stepped back, returning to her private cabin's open door.

- It looks like we have a visitor. Please go outside and give her a proper welcome.

Altena didn't try to take advantage of the mess to escape. On the contrary, she was again sitting still, calm as if nothing happened. Her deadly white face however was a clear sign of extreme stress but her eyes shone with a sudden hope.

- Noir – she whispered.

8


	24. Snow Storm Act Two

**[A/N** I must admit, that this fanfic gets more and more difficult to write. The story gets complicated and becomes more AU that I previously planned. I guess that's what happens with so long stories. Anyway, I hope, that there are still some people who enjoy my vision of the Noir world ^^ I decided to change the story format to the common English way of writing. For example all dialogs in "" instead of dashes. I guess non Polish/Eastern European readers are more accustomed to that. Let me know what you think. I also don't separate flashbacks with statements like "Many years ago" anymore, somehow it doesn't look good. I put memories from the past in _italics _instead. I hope it also looks clear. Also, I want to thank my beloved Pekoe for her wonderful beta reading for this story :****** ~Altena**]**

She didn't remember anything from before the time she was taken to the Manor. The south french green fields however, the trainings, now they were all real. Much more than those glimpses of chaotic sceneries appearing in her dreams.

The green fields and the two women. One caring, gentle and angelic-like, the other distant and colder, yet, stunning and charismatic. Kirika didn't remember their spoken words, but somehow, now, when she was recalling that, she could read emotions from the subtle changes in the tones of their voices.

"_My beautiful Irene, what's the matter? You seem upset today."_

_The angelic blonde caressed the face of the black-haired woman. The stern expression softened slowly under the younger lover's touch, so did the dark eyes. The blonde's hand returned to the little girl, who was just falling asleep in her arms. The child was barely five years old, but looked even younger. Her cute, japanese feature and big, dark amber-brown eyes seemed to be always calm. For a moment she opened them wider to look at Mother Irene, apparently alarmed by the sharp voice, but quickly snuggled in Altena again, and relaxed. The blonde smiled gently. Indeed, the child was extraordinarily silent._

"_She is so tired after the training. I will put her to bed and be right here with you."_

_Irene nodded and came back to the letter she had been reading before. She was clearly not pleased with its content._

"_Sweet dreams, my little angel…" Altena kissed the child's forehead and left the room. It was beautiful summer and even during the night, many rooms in the Manor kept the warmth from all day long sunlight. This let her wear only her silky night gown, which, unlike the heavy Soldats' robe, she could wear only in those days, when nobody got to see her, except of Irene and their "children". For a while she thought of little Chloe, being currently trained in Tibet, and she felt she missed her. The little Japanese however was so perfect! Altena's heart was fulfilled with pride and joy. The child was quiet and obedient, immediately responding to her wishes and repeating all exercises without hesitation. Her physical condition was remarkable as well. She already could spend the whole day on running and climbing without a break and her shooting skills improved greatly. "Noir…" Altena repeated, caressing this word in her thoughts. She felt burning light inside of her, growing like a flame and making her determination stronger. With every year she felt her destiny getting more clear. Her visions came upon the world. Her Saplings. The two children were perfect. But there was one more thing Altena felt yet needed to be solved. Her vision was not complete._

_She entered the bedroom, finding her Mistress gazing at the window. In the dimmed chandelier light, Irene looked gentler and more beautiful than ever. Altena walked towards her and softly embraced the woman's waist, inhaling the familiar flower scent of her perfumes. Their life and mission became so wonderful, so why Irene seemed to be uneasy? The woman returned the embrace but her face remained tensed._

"_The Bouquets' family causes more and more problems. Roland Bouquet questioned the Inner Trees' trials. They secretly contacted the High Council, trying to convince them the two children we already have are enough. They questioned you as well, claiming your interest in Mireille Bouquet has personal reasons. Personal, Altena! The punishment for this disloyalty is inevitable."_

_Altena frowned. She stepped away from Irene and stared at the three candles' flames._

"_Mireille Bouquet is mine. They won't change that."_

_Her voice was quiet but so distant, that Irene shivered. She didn't like Altena speaking this way. She seemed cold even towards her and she couldn't stand it. She put her hand on The Kind Mother's shoulder. _

"_But indeed, the Japanese Child and Chloe are perfect together. The Corsican Daughter is already too old and too fragile. She wouldn't survive the trials."_

"_There will be no trials until she is ready." Altena turned to her and her body tensed even more. Irene thrilled._

"_What?! What do you mean?" _

_The young Kind Mother looked at her with a soft smile. Violet eyes found the dark ones. They always stared at her with burning desire and devotion and that didn't change. But now there was also a wall between them. A wall growing stronger with every year and Irene didn't even know, when it first appeared. Until it was too late. Altena was more and more far away. Sometimes Irene caught herself on wondering, if she was needed at all. Their world of the perfect bond, desire, passion and power, got replaced by visions, endless trainings and missions of their little Noir. It seemed to be all they had planned from the beginning. But… Irene was the only one, who could say she really knew Altena. She could read from her face without spoken word. Each subtle twitch of her lips, almost non existing rise of one eyebrow, every little muscle's tension change – she could read her lover's body language like an open book. And as much as she was sure that Altena adored the little Noir, as much she felt that the Kind Mother despised the Soldats._

_This thought itself was making Irene anxious. She tried to deny it, hiding her concerns, putting them aside in their passionate nights. "The Black Hands of Soldats, please protect the Innocent…" They prayed every evening. Since Noir training was officially assigned to them, they were hardly leaving the Manor anymore. Their net of Soldats' connections however worked perfectly. The legend of the place, where time was running slower than any other place and The Kind Mother, who could oversee death, grew even stronger. The Soldat's on every continent repeated Altena's name with fear and worship._

_That, too, was what Irene always wanted. She was the silent guardian of her Angel. She stood behind the most of Kind Mother's actions, there was no decision they wouldn't have made together. Until now._

"_What do you mean?!" She repeated more angrily, not getting any answer._

_Altena didn't look at her. Instead, she stared at the candles again. Three little lights, just bright enough to let them see each other, so fragile that they could vanish easily with just one blow._

"_The Corsican Daughter is also The Chosen One. She is essential and must not be harmed."_

"_This doesn't make sense! If you still want her as one of the candidates, she must be treated equally with the other two. Your actions puzzle me. She should have been here since she was four. Instead, you decided to leave her at home, as Odette Bouquet begged you. Is that your reason? Her mother's pleas?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous." – Altena's voice got colder. Odette's name clearly irritated her and Irene felt, how her fury increased._

"_I've seen how you always look at her. Is that it? Answer me!" _

_Suddenly Altena turned back. She rushed towards her Mistress and put her arms around her neck._

"_My beautiful Irene, what are you trying to say?" She kissed her, once, twice, passionately and fiercely. As always, she couldn't resist her. As long as she has Altena in her arms and in her bedroom, all was fine. That was at least what Irene was repeating to herself. _

Kirika gazed at the window. The Siberian fastest train meant, they had still about ten hours to get to Moscow, assuming no interruptions on the way. So far it seemed like all Soldats' spies lost their tracks, which let them rest and get some sleep in Tashkent, after the intense helicopter flight. The frost was severe though, especially during the night. Kirika was truly admiring Chloe, who seemed to be more immune to minus fourty average temperature outside. On the way to the train station she herself felt she missed France (and even Japan) more than ever.

"Why they separated?" She asked Chloe. During the long ride they talked about the past more than ever before, which for Kirika was very comforting. She had so many questions.

"I was too young to know." The girl replied. "Altena never spoke Irene's name since then."

Chloe mused. She also wanted to know more. There was so many mysteries about Altena, which she always accepted without thinking, yet now something changed. She had changed. Suddenly, her entire life started to reappear from a new perspective. In which Chloe was not a child anymore. A child, who died right after she grew up. And a woman was reborn. Chloe loved Altena with all her usual devotion, but now, she also wanted some answers.

"_The black hands of Soldats are two Maidens. Two warriors, who perfectly understand each other's hearts. Noir."_

_Altena kneeled down before the medieval statue. She made the final decision. After so long years of prayers, questions, the vision got clear. Her eyes were shining and the heart was beating so fast that it seemed to be heard in the Cathedral. _

"_Now I know." She said. She clinged to the other woman, embracing her tightly from behind. Irene, who was praying right next to her, looked surprised by this affection, although her body shivered in familiar thrill. Only Altena could have this effect on her that strongly._

"_My love?" She returned the embrace, caressing her cheek with one hand. Altena was… like in religious ecstasy. Her body was trembling and her breath was fast._

"_My trees… All three of them. Now I understand everything! Irene, my beautiful Irene. We must purify the Soldats. Our trees will bloom throughout the world. The Tree of Darkness, and The Tree of Love… And one, who will connect them and protect them… Which one it will be? _

"_Altena? What are you talking about?"_

"_Noir will set the world free from its dirt. From Soldats."_

"_Altena, you're scaring me!"_

"_My beautiful Irene. You don't understand. Since Endura, you are enjoying the power over the world. You put me on your altar as your angel to worship, but I am none. I am merely the one, who is to bring the true angels back. And you must help me."_

"_Altena, stop it! I can't listen to this madness. I am not following your thoughts anymore. You are The One on the Altar. Soldats chose you. I chose you!" _

_Irene pulled her to the altar steps. The surprised Altena almost lost her balance, in the last moment she held on to the altar's table. Her eyes widened at the sight of Irene's fury. The last time she saw that look on her Mistress face was few years before, during the ritual. Suddenly she felt that Irene had that look always hidden deeply inside of her, like an intoxicating, yet disturbing seed of darkness. Definitely, she didn't imagine that glimpse of pleasure in her eyes, when she forced her to sit on the altar, just like that time, when she performed the Endura._

"_You are the altar, my angel. You are." She kissed her fiercely and pulled up her skirt. Altena didn't move, when Irene climbed on her and started to make love to her. Her body felt unwanted pleasure by this so well-known and beloved touch, but her soul felt nothing but emptiness. Their long lasting and perfect love seemed to vanish. There was only desire and game of power left. Later that night, she rested in their bedroom, surrounded by Irene's arms, again soft and gentle. _

"_Forgive me, my angel. I didn't want to hurt you. But you must understand. You belong to me."_

"_My beautiful Irene…" She whispered in response and fell asleep. In her dreams appeared three little girls. They smiled to her and reached out their hands. The next morning Altena woke up with a new sense of power. She knew perfectly, what to do._

"You betrayed me." Furious whisper and hot lips touching her ear showed despair.

"You left me." She replied back.

Irene shivered. With every minute she was losing control over herself. It was different than she had imagined. Altena wasn't supposed to be that cold. That… in control. She was broken, wasn't she? The "Noir" dream vanished, everything fell apart. Her plan worked perfectly. Soldats used her to destroy Altena, but she was going to save her instead. Why she couldn't understand that?

"You belong to me!" She repeated. Her hand caressed the golden hair, slipped down the neck and the chest. Her body thrilled from long years longing and desire. Her perfect, beautiful Kind Mother. Her anger was as great as her lust. She came there to take Altena with her and to make her her own again. And nothing would stop her. Neither Soldats, nor even Altena herself.

"Who have you become, Irene? Now you need to tie me up to touch me? You are a monster. Or you always were, I just was too blind to see…" Another slap on her face didn't let her finish. A purple bruise started to color Altena's cheek, immediately covered with again soft hand, caressing her tenderly.

"You dare to call me a monster after all what you did? You wanted to kill us all, to kill all Soldats for your… visions! I gave you everything. I made you a goddess! And that's how you repaid me?"

"I never wanted to be a goddess. That was your wish. You were using me for years. For your pleasures and your powers. You became as dirty as Soldats!"

"I will make you come back to your senses." Irene hissed in response.

"You can torture me for hours, days… You know how much I can take. What you want to accomplish by that? I will not come back to you."

"Altena, my child. My little Annie. You don't know what you're talking about… You will understand, you will see…" The whispering voice was shaken, there was something that Altena didn't realize before. It was madness. Irene was desperate and out of control. Whatever happened with her during the past years, it turned her obsession with Altena into uncontrollable insanity. If there was Soldats loyalty and hunger for power before, now it all got replaced by rage and lust. She didn't recognize her anymore. From a stunning, amazing mistress Irene once was, she turned into a beast. Altena felt, she wanted to die even more, to never see her like that. But there she was, lying on the couch, with her hands hurting her from being now tied up to the handrail and the one, who used to be everything in her life, leaned over her, touching her body in a violent attempt to awaken what got lost.

"You used to want me… You never had enough." Irene ripped her robe apart. The lips on her breast were gentle and loving, yet after a while the fingers somewhere else didn't ask for permission. She twitched in defence, but she couldn't help it. The woman's hand found what she looked for and started to move, rhythmically, reminding her body about their passionate years, full of faith and dreams. If there was a little part in Altena, who never stopped longing for Irene's love, that part suffered the most. Her heart beats fastened, she barely could breath. She clenched her teeth to not surrender to whatever was happening to her body. Irene's fire was still powerful, yet, it wasn't able to get to her soul anymore.

"You used to love me…" She whispered almost inaudibly.

There was something in Altena that remained calm. Like a stone, or rather an ice, frozen so deeply, that it would rather shatter in pieces than be melted in fire. Sooner or later, after Irene got her pleasure, she wasn't able to ignore it any longer. For a moment she seemed to break. Shaking, she got up and just kneeled beside her, caressing her face, so tenderly, as if the violence from minutes before never happened.

"I love you… So much! That's why I can't let you continue this Noir madness any longer. Altena… my angel. That's enough. Forget the Noir and live with me. I will make you happy again."

Before Altena open her lips to answer, a sudden noise from behind the cabin door got their attention.

"Who's there? Vincent? Is it you?" Irene shouted and got up furiously, not getting any answer. Altena's eyes shone with anticipation. Soon her suffering would be over. She waited for Mireille like the last time, in the Manor. Or Langon Monastery. She prayed again, for Noir to come and kill her.


	25. The Pilgrimage Act Two

When it came to Chloe, Kirika remained puzzled. Months of training, now so clear in her memories, were not giving her more clues, than these long hours in trans-Siberian train, which they chose as their transportation to Moscow. Chloe knew Russian as perfectly as herself – Kirika noticed with a hint of surprise. However, her own linguistic skills remained a mystery as well. So far she knew, she spoke fluent Russian, English, French, Spanish, German, Chinese and of course Japanese. She didn't remember learning them, definitely not from the Manor anyway. That place was just full of trainings with Chloe and Altena. And that other one. Strangely, Mother Irene figure didn't evoke many emotions, except of those glimpses of trainings and a few single, childhood scenes. Although they also left a warm feeling of a sort of more fragile and human face of Altena. So different from the current one.

"Maybe once she was like us," she said to herself out loud.

Chloe turned back from the covered with the frosty paintings window and gazed at her with questioning look.

"Altena," Kirika explained. "Somebody created her and then, she created us."

Chloe stared at her, musing. "That's true," she said quietly. "For all the centuries there was always The Holy Mother and Two Noir. Raised by her unconditional love and death's cruelty. And you are one of them!" Chloe's eyes brightened, as always when she spoke of this. That was exactly, what puzzled Kirika so much.

"And you are really not angry anymore?" she asked carefully. Cherry colored hair waved around Chloe's shoulders when she shook her head. But quickly her face stiffed.

"You are still not accepting who you are, do you?" Chloe murmured, more to herself.

The train slowed down. Monotonic snowy landscapes didn't change for the past eight hours. Post communistic towns and villages were giving rather depressive impressions and both, Kirika and Chloe, felt relieved, that they didn't have to stay in those lands any longer. There was nobody around them, the sleeping compartments were not even half full and so far, their travel went smoothly. Chloe's plan about going through Russia seemed to work.

The train stopped. Which, still, even in those empty fields was happening once in a while, but their instinct was unmistakable. Something was wrong and Kirika felt it as if the pressure in the air changed. They looked at each other. Out in the narrow corridor only silence welcomed them. Slowly and carefully, they walked to the very front of the train. In the knees high snow, right next to the locomotive open door, there were two men talking with the train drivers. It looked like they were waiting for something, just standing there without a word. After a few minutes one of them checked the watch, while the others looked towards the railway line turn, hiding the back of the train. Chloe realized it first.

"Back of the train! Quickly!" Like two shadows of the idyllic winter forest, they jumped out on the other side and rushed back. Just in time to find another stranger, throwing various luggage out through the open window. Kirika hesitated. Should they interfere, drawing attention to themselves? "This is the case for the local police," she thought. Familiar "wheeeze" startled her. The man behind the window fell down. Chloe hid the next dagger in her sleeve.

"Help me!" She ordered and jumped back to the train. Still not sure what to say, Kirika started throwing the bags back inside.

"Chloe?" Although she helped her, she felt confused.

"It would be unfair to leave all of it here. The people inside are in majority poor , travelling to the west parts of Russia with everything they possess in these bags."

They still had a few things left, when the train started moving.

"Hey! You! Stop!" Apparently the two robbers, who previously had stood with the drivers, came back to pick up their prize. They were armed. Kirika's reaction was automatic. After two shots of hers, they both were lying in the snow.

"The train!"

Chloe, who jumped out right on time and silently watched her, didn't seem very upset.

"Right before we stopped, I saw a church. There must be a village nearby. We can rest there and wait for the next train."

Kirika nodded. The two assassins entered the forest path. Always ready for attack, they didn't have any luggage left behind. Both were trained to carry everything on them and used to not change their clothes for longer time. Their thick coats were full of internal pockets, filled with everything they needed to survive.

Although the shape of the church seemed to be not more than two kilometers away, it took them almost an hour to get out of the forest. The view before their eyes however didn't promise rest.

Some streets of the village looked almost abandoned. Ruined houses with broken windows, rusted cars with missing parts and lots of broken, empty bottles, some of them not covered with the snow, which suggested, that somebody must have been drinking there not long ago. The area around the orthodox church and bigger buildings in the center looked slightly better. A few people here and there, covering their faces from the wind, gave them a few hostile stares and quickly turned away, going with their business. There was nothing looking like a hotel and after a few minutes of hesitation, Kirika decided to enter a small grocery store. Inside of the building was not much better than outside, but good enough to buy some bread, cheese and chocolate-like, sweet bars. Asked about a place to spend the night, the owner pointed the church without speaking a word. It was clear, the local people were not used to visitors.

"It's alright." Chloe concluded. She didn't show herself in the store and carefully studied the surroundings. The evening was already there, barely lighted streets looked even more hostile in the twilight. On the opposite side of the street they came from they could already see only empty, snowy fields, with few trees and bushes uncovering poor looking remains of something, that years ago could have been a little mine. As they headed towards the church, Kirika had increasing feeling, that there was something not right about that village. People were silent, hiding. Suddenly she realized. They were scared. Of what?

"There is fear in this place." Chloe said, as if reading her mind.

"Chloe," Kirika stopped her by the arm. She barely heard it, but she had no doubt. A gentle ruffling in the snow about maybe hundred meters from them, behind the fence. They stood still and listened.

After a while, fast, but soft footsteps broke the silence. Getting up speed, the footsteps became running. Somebody was running along the fence in their direction, soon they could hear the fast breathing, followed by weak, child's voice.

"Help me, please! Somebody help me!"

Standing behind the piece of ruined wall of an old garage, they positioned themselves for action. Chloe jumped up and quickly climbed on the roof, Kirika stood still behind the corner, waiting. Soon a slim figure approached. A girl, maybe ten years old, wrapped with an old damaged coat, was running in panic through the snow. She must have seen them before, cause she clearly looked around with despair, slowing down and waiting in fading hope. Panting heavily, too tired to run anymore, she stopped and kneeled on the street.

"There you are!" Another, male voice, sounded from behind. The child screamed in fear and stood up, shaking, ready to run as long as possible for her tiny, exhausted body. But whoever it was chasing her, he was bigger and faster. She turned away, realizing the inevitable.

"Natasha, my little one. Where did you want to go?"

Kirika shivered on the sound of that voice. Although she didn't know, what was that all about, she had no doubt – that man was about to hurt the child.

"No, please…" The child's plea was barely audible behind the tears. The man closed to her and when he reached out his hands to grab her, familiar "wheez" sounded in the air.

"Do not touch the child."

Chloe's voice was silent like a whisper, yet very clear. She seemed to appear out of nowhere, the technique very familiar to Kirika. Her partner's dagger landed barely centimeter before the man's boot, cutting the skin of his hand on the way. Now he stared at them in shock.

"What? Who?!"

Kirika also stepped out and the girl, regaining hope immediately, jumped off him and hid behind her.

"Get out of here! I am her father!"

He panted furiously and she could smell alcohol from his breath.

"Please, help me! He wants to kill me!" Sounded from behind Kirika's back. The child grabbed her by the back of the coat.

"How dare you, you little brat…"

He tried to hit Kirika and force his way to the girl, but was much too slow for that. She made a quick turn, pushing the child to the side. Before he realized what happened, he was lying on the ground with Kirika's gun aimed at him.

"Go away." She said coldly, not shooting yet. Chloe also waited.

"This is family matter!" He murmured, slowly getting up.

"Why would the child escape from her own father?" Asked Chloe suddenly. She turned to the girl. Who, sobbing, crawled to her, and, like with Kirika before, grabbed the edge of her coat.

"He wants to hurt me! He killed my sister and now he wants to hurt me! Please, don't let him take me!" She cried again.

"How did he kill your sister?" Chloe asked again.

"Enough! Natasha, you don't understand. It was accident. Daddy loves you! Daddy just wanted to play. Come one, you are a big girl, come home with me."

"No." Kirika said. She realized, what the child was trying to tell them.

"Get off, little bi..."

She shot, before he took another step.

"Warriors with the black hands, please protect the innocent." She whispered.

Chloe gazed at her with glowing eyes.

"Noir..." She said inaudibly.

Mireille had a few ways to get into the plane. Either through little cargo hall, or one of the exit or main doors. Main door meant immediate attack and exit door were probably hard to break quickly from outside, although she decided to keep it in mind, as the last alternative. "There must be a way to go inside through cargo hall," she thought. And with the bottom platform open, she would get extra emergency escape point. She reloaded her gun, realizing, that the main threat were the remaining guards. To not mention Irene herself. Mireille reminded the two cars at the monastery, trying to recall, how many of them were there exactly. A gunshot from inside startled her. Something was going on there, she couldn't wait longer. Who was shooting? Irene? Altena was tied up and unarmed. Is it possible, that she somehow freed herself after all? She had to know. She climbed on the plane wing, trying to reach the window to the inside. A bit too hastily. Cursing her own stupidity, she slipped down. Right to the feet of another guard, who, apparently alarmed by the noise, went out.

"Well, well, look what we have here." She heard right before she lost her consciousness.

"Isn't it a nice surprise?" Altena froze at the sound of Irene' voice. Until that moment, something in her still had hope. Irrationally, against the circumstances and her own pain, she almost expected Mireille to rush in with a machine gun and put this all to an end. When Irene jumped to the door, she listened with anticipation, forgetting even about her hurting body. At the sight of unconscious blonde, being carried in and tied up to the armchair, Altena lost her breath.

"Irene, what are you doing?" With all her remaining will of power she tried to control her voice from shaking. Another scene flashed back in her mind. The last night in the Manor, when she had to convince the Soldats' priestesses to completely trust her. This all got mixed with Mireille's face and the fire. And Mireille's face again. Irene ignored her, still preoccupied with the wild explosion of satisfaction at the sudden triumph. The Corsican was slowly waking up. It took her a few more seconds to realize where she was and her eyes widened.

"Leave her out of this!" Altena struggled and the pain in her wrists increased. Irene was glowing. She closed to Mireille, embraced her with one arm and caressed her head.

"We got confirmation, Madame. The helicopter is on the way. They should reach us in about three hours. If the weather doesn't change." The pilot's voice distracted her. She snapped and looked strictly at the door.

"So what you are waiting for? Prepare everything for our depart. In the meanwhile, I will take care of our new guest here." She locked the door.

Mireille tried to move. The ropes around her wrists and ankles were tight, but maybe she could loosen them after some time, she thought, trying to control her fear. One look at the couch, Altena's damaged robe and skirt pulled up high, her bruise on the face and remains of blood on the floor showed her, that Irene was probably capable of everything. If she was previously thinking about negotiating with her anyhow, now she realized, it was pointless. The woman's expression was purely insane. Strangely, it reminded her Altena from the Manor, standing by the fire. The ecstasy, fanaticism, desire.

"You will not get away with this." She hissed. The fury didn't let Mireille to be scared too much. All she wanted, was to get free, even if it would mean breaking her fingers. Irene's hands wondering through her neck and chest made her struggle again.

"I've heard so much about you." She said, not thinking. "The proud Mother Irene, who started all this, who ruled the world. And now all you can do is to kidnap and rape? You are less then pathetic." The slap in the face made her twitch.

"You loved her, for heaven's sake! How can you treat her like that?!"

"Don't you know that yet? Love kills people!" Irene grabbed Mireille by the neck. She could feel her trembling fingers on her throat, cutting her breath. But then, she let go and turned around.

"Now now, how rude. Your little girl is sassy, Altena. But pretty. Almost like her mother was, remember?" The hand came back to Mireille's chest.

"Irene, stop it, please! Why are you doing that? " Altena's voice was now shaking.

"Why?" She let go of Mireille to face Altena. "Perhaps you should have thought of this before you betrayed me with her mother!"

"Irene!" There was a warning in Altena's voice, when Irene practically shouted the last words. Mireille's heart froze.

"What?" She whispered. It all was more and more unreal nightmare. Irene must have been lying to confuse her. She must have.

"You didn't know that, did you?" The woman was clearly enjoying this. She sat between them, proud and pleased with herself, speaking with patronizing tone.

"My little one, don't you think it would be just? She got beautiful Odette and now I have you." Her hand wondered to Mireille's thigh. The blonde stiffed, the shock made her eyes unable to see anything.

"Irene, I beg you, Irene! I will go with you. Please! Look at me!"

She heard Altena's cry and felt the woman's hand letting go.

"It's me you have always wanted, not her. Please. I will go with you. Let's go. Irene… My beautiful Irene…"

Altena's words were soft and got some effect. It was true. Irene's lust was still there and was stronger than anger or will of revenge. She wanted Altena to surrender to her more than anything. She came to the couch and kissed her.

"Altena, no!" Mireille cried in desperation, even if it didn't make much sense.

"My little one, I think we need to gag you. But do not worry, you can stay… For now." With a quick move she ripped a piece of tape lying on the nearest shelf and put it tightly on Mireille's mouth, kissing her forehead at the end.

"You think I am that stupid, my love?" She checked her watch and leaned over Altena. "Well, we have some time to pass. I am sure you want to show me your devotion in front of your precious Noir. Knowing of course, that her life depends on this how good you are, right, _Annie_? But that's not your act I want." She kissed her again, deeply and tenderly.

"I am not…" Altena whispered but Irene stood up and reached a small box from the closet. There was a first-aid kit and a few little syringes with lightly green liquid inside. She took one of them.

"No, please…"

Mireille had never seen Altena that scared. The lilac eyes got filled with tears, but her voice remained calm.

"You don't need to drug me to have my love. Please…"

"It will just help you relax, my love. There is a long journey ahead of us." Irene's voice was sensual and gentle. She injected the entire fluid in Altena's arm and watched her.

"You were always mine. You always will." She was whispering this partly to herself, partly to Altena.

Mireille was twitching her hands so brutally, that she felt the rope cutting her skin to the blood. But it was working. One millimeter after another, it was really moving. Slow, too slow to prevent from what was happening. But the more despaired she was to get free. "Altena…" She was repeating this name all over again. Suddenly it hit her, that even in this moment, the priestess looked angelic. She didn't cry or scream, but kept her eyes open and fixed on Mireille. Who stared back at her, crying without sound or tears. That was the moment of revelation. She forgot about her past, even her mother. All she cared about was to set Altena free from that devil like woman lying on her and moving rhythmically, which suggested too well, where one of her hands was. In that moment Mireille realized, that she cared about Altena more than anything.

"I want to hear your scream. I have missed you so much…" Irene panted. The movement was now so fast, that they both were out of breath. Irene partly undressed herself, to make the contact more intense. Only once she looked behind and Mireille could see, that her presence somehow made the Latin Soldats priestess feel even more excited. She shouldn't have been surprised, after all she had heard about Irene's desire for the impression and showing off her power. But that was more, than she could take. She searched Altena's eyes again, looking for contact and sign, that some of her strength was still there. She prayed for her in thoughts now, begging her to hold on just a little bit longer. The pale face of the priestess showed, that either the act of violence, or the drug was winning over her. Altena's body struggled and shivered, her face was covered in sweat. A tear rolled down her cheek, and got wiped away by Irene's hair.

"I love you so much, my angel…"

The last minutes seemed like eternity. She didn't stop moving, until Altena's scream sounded loudly and her cry got out through the clenched teeth. For one horrible moment Mireille was sure, that Irene really broke her. There was no more control left in this tormented body, after one scream came another, and another. This made Irene stop. She snuggled to her and kissed her in the lips, shaking herself, overtaken by desire.

"I knew you love me, my angel…" she kept on repeating, putting her head on Altena's heart. They both were breathing heavily and just for a short while Irene closed her eyes. Mireille snapped. She didn't imagine it. Altena for one glimpse of second raised her head and looked at her. There was a silent message in this look, she didn't have doubts about that. The message was telling: "Now."

Altena kissed the brunette's forehead. She felt, how the body pressing her painfully, relaxed. She kissed her once more and whispered with the sweetest voice she only could.

"Why don't you let me show you my love to you? Please… I just want to hold you…"

Irene stared at her in surprise.

"I cannot take the risk, my love. Not yet. Your mind is still poisoned."

But Altena only kissed her again.

"I will prove it to you. Just one hand, please…"

For a long while Irene was silent. Then, she stood up and got the key from a little pocket in her belt. She open the handcuffs. Very quickly, she set one of Altena's hands free, immediately locking the other on the handrail on the side. This was a lot more comfortable and the priestess felt how the blood was running again to her fingers. She caressed Irene's hair and very gently changed her position more to the sitting, giving Irene sign to lie down. Her face was nothing but sweet and focused on her mistress. She kissed her and if Irene was previously suspicious, soon her body was melting under that long desired touch.

Mireille's both hands were bleeding, she felt the ropes getting wet. Yet she didn't have much time. She didn't know how long Altena manages to keep Irene occupied and the priestess' act itself was taking her breath away. Not fully realizing it, the sight of Altena making "love" to another woman evoked reactions in her body, that were very inadequate to the situation. Mireille couldn't keep her eyes off her, not stopping twitching her wrists. Just a little bit more… Carefully, to not make a sound that would distract Irene, she clenched her teeth so strongly, that she almost felt them breaking and struggled more brutally.

"I have always loved you." Altena said precisely at the same moment, making the woman moan in ecstasy. "Always," she kept on repeating that as Irene breathed louder and finally screamed in pleasure. Altena took advantage of her fast movements and managed to get the woman's little gun attached to her belt, now lying open on the side. Many things happened in the next few seconds.

Mireille got herself free, Altena grabbed the gun with the one free hand and threw it towards Mireille. She caught it and before Irene managed to move, Altena was sitting directly on her, pressing her strongly down.

"However, my beautiful Irene, you should have known better. You cannot force somebody to love you in this way."

Altena's voice regained her old tone, so familiar from the Manor. Not waiting, Mireille jumped to the still speechless woman and got the key. Having set Altena's hand free, she aimed at Irene.

"If love can kill, hatred can save. Who invented this, you? For the first time I have to agree with this. Get up! And keep your dirty hands away from her!"

Slowly, Irene got up and pulled her pants back up. Not losing confidence, she stared at her.

"Nobody will come between us." She hissed and jumped at Altena. In her hands shone a little dagger. Mireille pulled the trigger automatically. The bullet got Irene in the side. She fell on the couch, silent, as if not believing what happened.

"Annie, my angel… I wanted us to be together…"

The door to the cabin broke open. Apparently the security got alarmed by the shot.

"Nobody moves or I kill her! Mireille grabbed Irene and held her like a shield before her. The woman however was too strong for that. As they struggled, the guard jumped in and fell down after Mireille's second shot. So did the next one and the two pilots. Mireille had only one bullet left, but there were only three of them left. Now, when the door was open, she could hear the closing helicopter's roar. She knew they had no time.

"Altena, we need to run!" She screamed, but the priestess hesitated. She stood there quiet and still, looking at her former mentor.

"Altena!"

Mireille wanted to end all this for good. She aimed at Irene, having suddenly decided.

"No." The priestess took her gently by the hand.

"I can't." Altena said calmly, standing between them. Irene was clearly shaking, but at this sudden intervention her eyes shone.

"My angel…"

"You have lost here, Irene. Go to your people over there and tell them, that the Corsican Daughter had passed another trial and has the right to stand before the Great Council. You and I are finished here. If there is anything left of the Irene I once knew, you will do it. Now, go!"

At first Mireille was sure, she would never agree to this. She waited with her gun ready. But the woman clenched her teeth in pain and pressed her hand to the injured side.

"This is not over." She stepped out of the plane. "This is not over, Altena!" Her voice vanished in the helicopter's roar.

Mireille couldn't believe that yet. Soldats's aircraft didn't land, but took Irene up with a ladder and flew away. She found the flash light and easily collected her bag and gun lying in the snow outside.

"I think we can go. Altena? Altena?!"

The priestess was lying on the floor unconscious.


	26. Sins from the Past

„No, no, don't do this to me!" Mireille leaned over the priestess. Altena's pale face was covered in sweat and her forehead was hot. The entire body shivered, but her breath indicated, she wasn't that unconscious as it previously looked. She moaned quietly when Mireille kneeled beside, holding her head with one hand, and trying to lift her by the shoulders with the other. "The drug!" She guessed. Finally, Altena's exhaustion won. She wasn't expert on drugs, but she remembered the color of the fluid, which indicated some form of ecstasy, probably with extra psychoactive effect. "Altena, please, wake up! We have to go, I beg you!" She kept on repeating this, nervously. Something was telling her that the Soldats didn't leave them in peace for long. The brightness behind the windows showed her that the new day had come and soon either Soldats, or the local police would undoubtedly come there.

"Altena!"

"Noir"

She snapped. At the first second she felt relief. But one look in the priestess' eyes assured her that Altena wasn't really awake. She grabbed her stronger.

"Altena, please! You have come this far, please, come on!"

Her voice seemed to have some effect. Altena focused her gaze on her and suddenly squeezed her hand.

"It's ok. Mireille, you have to go."

"What the hell are you talking about? I am not leaving you behind!" She shook her once more, but Altena's body was too heavy for her. Maybe, with more effort, she could lift her, but definitely she couldn't carry her more than a few meters.

"Mireille," Altena's voice got more clear. "You have won yourself the time to come to the next trial. You have the chance to get to Prague and to complete The Grant Retour. There is no place for me there. Go. Please, go."

"No!" She was furious. So, after this whole fight, Altena still was asking her for death? The woman's voice weakened, but she kept holding her hand and smiled to her gently.

"You are so wonderful. My Noir. I knew you'd save me."

"I will save you only when you let me get you out of here. Altena, you can't just give up now!"

"It's not that. All this time…" she lost her breath and silenced. Mireille's face over her became blurry. Suddenly turned into the face of someone else. The blonde hair over her own, another voice from the past.

"_Altena, please, hear me out…"_

"_So you have come here alone? In the middle of the night? Why, Odette?"_

"_You know why! Altena, I am begging you! Only you can save her."_

"_Save her? You are not asking me for your own life, for the life of your husband and son?"_

_The woman looked down, controlling the tears. She indeed wasn't. At least not at this point. She knew the sentence over Bouquet's family was already signed. After Roland officially refused to send Mireille to the Manor, they awaited execution every day and night. _

"_We will escape. Change our names." He concluded. _

"_We have no chance. We won't leave Corsica without them know. There is another chance. I will go to her. Alone. If the rumors are true about Mother Irene leaving Europe, she… will listen to me, I can feel it."_

"_You can't! That woman was fixated on you already years ago! It's all her! She wants you. And now you want to go straight into the lion's cave? I won't let you do it!"_

"_You can't stop me. It is for us. Us!"_

"_So she's got you, too. This woman poisoned your soul and now you want to give yourself completely to her. I am not letting you do it!"_

"_I am doing that to save you! To save all of us. Don't you see? It is the only chance we have."_

"_Odette, no!"_

_She left the very same night. Nobody stopped her at the airport, neither on the way to the manor, until she reached the village._

"_No one has the right to enter that place without permission." They told her, pointing their weapons. She was prepared for it. With shaking hand, she took out an envelope from her pocket._

"_I am begging you, would you just bring it to Altena? And let me in if she tells you so?"_

_They agreed. She waited couple of hours in the car. When the messenger came back, the sky was turning grey. _

"_You may enter." She communicated her. _

_She had to leave the car in the village, they checked her belongings and clothes for weapons and eventually let her pass the gate. It took her another hour to cross the vineyards and when the path showed her the ruined buildings ahead, it was almost completely dark. Something in Odette was shaking, but her determination gave her strength. "If I am not able to save myself, I will save Mireille." This thought gave her some hope, although the question about her husband and son remained unanswered. "First things first." She repeated to herself. Her plan was definitely unreal and not very precise, but that was the only idea she had. At least as long she was in the manor, her family was alive. She intended to do anything to keep them so._

"_Poor lamb, you must be exhausted." Suddenly Altena abandoned her questions and the tone of her voice radically changed. She embraced her gently and took by the hand inside._

"_Will you join me for supper? We can talk later, when you get some rest."_

_Odette gasped. In a way, she felt a sudden relief. But this behavior change was so surprising. Was Altena misleading her? She felt tired, indeed. The travel and struggle in the village, the overwhelming fear, were now showing her body how worn out she was. And cold, and hungry. _

_The priestess seemed to be alone there. She took her to the room, which could have been a small dining room, right next to the kitchen. She must have prepared everything when she got the letter. There were two sets of plates and glasses on the table._

"_I hope you will find the food warm enough. I may have taken everything out too early, waiting for you to get here." She was speaking gently and modestly, pouring the soup on the plates and cutting bread. This view was so reassuring and friendly, that against her rational mind, Odette felt, how her hopes grow. Altena couldn't have been so cruel, not herself, not all alone, without those creepy priestesses always around her before. Not for the first time she wondered, how was it possible at all, for this young, sweet looking girl, to possess so much power in Soldats? _

"_Everything is wonderful, thank you!" She replied honestly. The soup was purely vegetable, lightly green in color. Freshly cut bread and rolls of various kind and delicious cheese were served on the side. _

"_Here." Altena gave her a cup with steaming tea. "I imagine, you must have been cold walking here dressed like this." _

_Odette blushed. This was the first time the priestess looked at her that penetratingly. She had thought she was dressed properly, but didn't think that nights so high in Pyrenees were chilly, even in Summer._

"_Erm…" When they finished the meal, she regained her confidence to start conversation. "Aren't you too cold here? It must be hard in Winter."_

"_I am used to it." Altena smiled. "Besides," her eyes shone with a sudden excitement. Seeing that Odette was done with her tea, she rose from her chair. "I would like to show you something," again, she looked at her with a sweet smile. Odette let Altena take her by the hand again and they entered the long, dark corridor and the steps down at the end. _

"_Altena?" She hesitated. _

"_Do not fear." She heard a gentle whisper. To her surprise, it seemed like the deeper down they went, the warmer it was in the air. They entered a small, wooden door and behind them, Odette gasped. It was a dungeon, or a cave – she couldn't tell. But the overwhelming warmth was coming from the small pond in the middle. Altena let go of her hand and lit more torches on the wall. _

"_Very few know about this place. You can imagine though, how much I adore it in winter times. Now, will you join me?"_

"_A-altena?!" Odette stuttered, confused. The feeling of comfort was instantly gone. The priestess took off her robe. Against her own will, Odette felt a blush coming back to her cheeks. She could have sworn to herself she had never reacted on a woman's body in this way, but with Altena everything was different. "Is she doing it on purpose? Knowing already that I do everything for…"_

_The priestess smiled at her slightly._

"_It is my ablution time, like every evening. It seems like you will stay here for the night, so I thought, you may want to refresh yourself as well." Her voice was as calm as the water when she entered in. With shaking hands, Odette took her own clothes off. The water was simply wonderful. She felt a few stones on the ground, as she went a little bit deeper and finally set on one of them, letting the water cover her up to the neck. For all that time Altena was silent, staring at the candles, or keeping her eyes closed. Suddenly a crazy thought crossed Odette's mind. What if she would try to kill her there? Nobody would know. It would take Soldats enough time to discover her and she and her family could hide somewhere in South America or in Asia. She looked at Altena with this thought. The priestess held a little sponge in her hand, slowly moving it up and down her body. Odette looked around searching for smaller stones. Altena gazed at her. Odette shivered. No. She couldn't attack her. It wasn't like her._

"_You couldn't kill me here even if you'd try." _

_She snapped. How could she…_

"_Altena, I… " She protested in panic, but the priestess didn't look angry. She closed to her and caressed her face. Odette felt the other hand under water, slightly moving on her shoulder and the neck line. She froze. _

"_I can tell when somebody thinks about killing me. Once you learn this look, you can always recognize it on the face." She kissed her cheek. Odette breathed heavily." I wouldn't," she whispered. _

"_I know." _

_She felt as if she was unable to move, when the soft lips brushed her own. Everything in her was shaking and her eyes were filled with tears again._

"_I beg you…"_

"_I won't let little Mireille be harmed. I promise you that."_

_The priestess sat on the stone beside her. Odette thrilled, feeling the soft arms embracing her gently. "It's alright." Altena repeated and when Odette was about to burst in tears, she stood up._

_She took the two big, white towels, folded in the big basket in the corner of the room. Handling one of them to Odette, she wrapped herself, than opened a richly decorated, wooden coffer next to the entrance. Inside of it, there was a set of white, soft, night gowns. She took one of them. The gown was long down to the ground and looked quite warm. Altena waited, until Odette also dried herself and put on another. Trying to keep the control over her shaking hands, she took her own clothes and followed the priestess to the way up._

_In the bedroom upstairs, Altena lit the chandelier and poured the red wine in the two glasses. Slowly, Odette was losing her nerve. She had to know._

"_Altena." She put away her glass. Standing by the big, medieval looking bed, she watched, how the priestess finished combing her hair. For the last minutes Altena didn't speak a word. Then, she turned to the painting on the wall. The painting was well known to Odette. Two maiden warriors with swords, facing each other. The picture was beautiful, yet was scaring her since her daughter was born._

"_My lovely Odette." Altena said affectionately. She closed to her and her eyes shone, as she took her both hands in her own. _

"_Oh, how long I was waiting for this moment. To be alone with you."_

_Odette paled. So, it was all that she was about? Her desire? Altena however didn't move. She let go of her and pointed the warriors._

"_One warrior of Darkness to carry the sins. One warrior of love. To control the darkness. The hatred, that will save." She spoke. _

"_Altena, hatred doesn't save." She said to her gently. She didn't know much about Altena's past, but she had heard the rumors. They all did. The priestess faced an incredible hell and survived. She could guess, what it was._

"_Why have you come to me, Odette? Alone, in the night time? Did you intend to beg me for your family's life, offering yourself as the price?" The voice was sharp and the truth behind it cut her heart painfully. Yes, that was what she wanted, indeed. But now, spoken this way, it sounded more pathetic than she realized. Odette felt desperate._

"_Yes. I have come here to beg you, for our lives. To hope, that you feel. For me. Or just would have mercy for me. I did come here to do anything to…" She broke. The despair overwhelmed her. _

"_My beautiful Odette…" _

_Altena embraced her again. How warm was that embrace and how not fitting were the words she heard next._

"_You expect from me to break all the Soldats rules due to my personal feelings for you? My dear, you should know better." _

_She twitched to get free from those deceiving arms, but Altena held her tight. _

"_You could have come here along with your husband. Or just have sent me a letter. But instead, you thought about betraying your husband and using my affection for you. Is the life of your family the only reason you chose this? Or is there your own desire for me, having found the excuse to come out now?" _

"_No, it's not…" _

_The kiss on her lips was burning. Odette's body was surrendering to this, although another part of her was crying over her weakness._

"_Stay with me here." Altena's voice changed into whisper. There was desire and affection in it, but also something that Odette didn't think about before. Loneliness. _

"_You will be safe here, so will be your daughter. You can raise the Noir with me." Odette could feel, how Altena's desire increased. The hands on her back moved up and down, so hot and impatient. Her body moaned from its own desire. Was she so easy to lose the control? She didn't oppose, when her gown was lifted. Odette gave in to this desire, not being able to tell, whose was bigger, hers, or Altena's. _

_Was Altena evil? Seducing her like that, giving her more pleasure than she had ever got in her marriage? The temptation was growing in her for years, yet, she always pushed that thought away. After every meeting, she spent the sleepless nights, trying to forget that violet eyes, staring at her with silent, hidden passion. How long was Altena the sin in her mind? Didn't she think about coming to the manor from the first moment she heard about Mother Irene's absence?_

_She left the manor early in the Morning. She didn't speak a word to Roland about that night. The upcoming weeks were silent. So silent, that she almost believed that Altena had really saved them. _

"_I refused." She whispered finally, one day. Roland looked at her. He didn't touch his wife since she came back from France. _

"_She offered me to stay there, with her. To raise the Noir with her. I refused."_

_Roland took her gently by the hand. He understood. That was the silence before the end._

"_What about Mireille?" He asked, clenching his teeth._

"_She will not be harmed. She gave me her word."_

"_Mama? Can I read my book here?"_

_A little boy sat on the floor next to his parents. A little girl with black hair and Japanese feature entered the mansion. _

"_The hatred can never save. Altena… I forgive you…" _

**[Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the new reviews! I am so happy that there are people left, who stick to this story, it really gives me the motivation to keep it up! This chapter is the smaller patch, but the nessesary flashback to give some bigger overview on the characters. In the next one we will go back to the action ^^ ~Altena**]**


	27. On the Way

The blurry image of a blonde hair, almost touching her head, became clear. Mireille Bouquet was there again, holding her firmly and shaking her by the shoulders once in a while.

"Oh no, I am not letting you do that. You won't fall asleep now. Come on!"

Altena smiled weakly. She raised one hand to touch the blonde's cheek and caressed it gently.

"My lovely Mireille. Thank you. I have cherished every minute I was given to spend with you."

"I told you, I am not going anywhere without you. Come on, Altena!"

She grabbed her by the shoulders but the woman again wasn't reacting. She looked like the life was about to leave her body, although no visible wound was seen. Yet, Altena was deathly pale and her voice was getting inaudible.

"Noir", she whispered with effort.

The Corsican looked around and suddenly, a regularly blinking light got her attention. Something turned on in the plane and she jumped to the cockpit. On the control panel there was the countdown clock, showing thirty minutes... no, twenty nine now. She didn't need to think long what that meant.

"We need to go, this thing will blow up! Altena! Please, we need to go!"

She tried to pull her up, but the tiredness after the hours of being tied up took over. Gasping, she let go of Altena before the first door. She almost felt like fainting herself.

"Mireille. Please. Let go of me. It will be much easier for you to go on alone. You know that."

Not long time before she would listen. Not long time before she wouldn't even come to rescue her. But things were different now. Altena was different. And she... the unknown feelings were bursting in her, nothing was as important as saving Altena at that moment, no matter how. And suddenly, she reminded Kirika, lying on the bed and repeating those strange words from the manuscript. Whispering them unconsciously, yet these words were triggering both - life and death in them. "Noir". The key word, planted by Altena, was as deeply planted in Altena herself. She leaned over her.

"Love within the love. People within the people. Sin within the sin. The black hands of Soldats, please protect the innocent."

"Noir" Altena whispered in response. Her face relaxed. She closed her eyes but her hand shaped the familiar gesture. Mireille touched it.

"I am Noir. I am here."

Altena woke up. Or not? Her look seemed blank, but she stared at her with astonishment. Not thinking, Mireille kneeled before her and assuming the same gesture with her right hand, she said strongly and clearly.

"I, Noir, swear my loyalty and protection to Altena - The Holy Mother. Forever."

She closed to Altena and kissed her lips.

The priestess opened her eyes widely, but answered to this. After a while she held on to Mireille and managed to sit up.

"Can you walk?" Mireille asked concerned, realizing that much deeper wounds could be hidden under the robe. To her relief, Altena nodded. She trembled however and when they stood up, she had to lean on Mireille's shoulder.

They left the plane when there was just a few minutes left. The wind outside calmed down, the snow however kept on falling. They were almost half the way to the edge of the forest when the explosion threw them on the snow.

The sound was more dangerous than the impact itself, since the snow created a soft pillow under them. For several minutes they lied flatly on the ground, waiting for any additional explosion, but apparently the self-destruct mechanism was precise.

"Sooner or later the police will come here to investigate. Or someone worse than the police", Mireille thought. She reminded her bag. Her cell phone, documents, money and credit cards were well hidden in the internal pockets of her clothes, but she could say goodbye to everything else. She still had Irene's gun, however. And the small supply of bullets, found in the cabin. "Better than nothing", she stood up heavily, trying to determine the distance between them and the trees.

"We need to hurry!" She rushed Altena, who managed to stand up as well, shaking.

"If she only would make it to the forest and hide there, so I could find another car..."

Before she finished this thought, a blinking flashlight dragged her attention. It could have been the enemy, she thought, but something told her, the direction it came from, was exactly the spot, where they had left Mother Dominica.

"Come on!" She took Altena by the hand and they ran as fast as it was possible for the priestess.

A minute later she saw not only the flashlight, but the very familiar, slender figure in the nun's robe, running towards them. Mireille couldn't believe her eyes.

"Sister Marie! Sister Anna! Here, quickly!" Sister Gemma took Altena by the shoulder, in the last moment, as she was about to faint in this very moment.

"What in the world are you doing here?!"

"Mother Dominica called me! She said, you would need a spare car. Here I am, then." She said cheerfully, although looked around nervously and gazed at Altena with concern.

The second car was there indeed, right behind Mother Dominica's one, who apparently had never left the place. Now, she helped them to get Altena to the back seat and looked at Mireille with amazement.

" I knew you would make it. I just knew it."

"How did you..."

"No time for questions, my child. Listen. You two need to get out of here. In the car you will find some clothes, money and also Anna's extra passport. You will head South, towards the mountains. Here you have the address. First, get her to this house. The members of the family there are my friends. You two can rest there. Then change the car and head to Zakopane. Anna will know. But you need to go now and be very careful. They will try to find you. Now, hurry! In the car you will also find the map. God Bless the two of you!

She hugged her, so did sister Gemma. Mireille started the car and departed towards the village road.

It was an early Morning, although the thick layer of clouds and the snow that kept on falling, made everything look white-greyish and somewhat blurry. Mireille took the opposite direction to the road leading to the monastery and was now looking for a safe place to stop and study the map. Altena seemed to reach her limits and slept exhausted on the back seat.

"At least the trace will be under the snow in a few minutes" She thought with relief. After an hour of constant driving, she stopped. According to the map, she circled Częstochowa city, the centre of Polish religious activity and now she should start heading South, to the Tatra Mountains. But first, they needed some rest. Mother Dominica was incredible, she left them not only a bag and a big backpack with clothes but also sandwiches and the thermos with the hot tea. Which appeared to be the most helpful in keeping Altena conscious. The priestess sat up and looked slightly better from one side, now Mireille at least wasn't concerned about her life anymore. But the influence of drugs was still there. Altena's face was deathly pale and covered in sweat. Her skin was hot, probably from fever and she had trouble seeing clearly. Her hands shook when she received the tea and she refused to eat anything.

"You need sleep", decided Mireille. But she needed her awake till their first destination house. With visible effort, Altena managed to compose herself and finally, they reached the village. Mireille looked around. The street let to the small church and all the private houses were spread around it, quite far from one another. The entire area looked peaceful and cozy, although not very rich. The most elegant place was the church, with its big Christmas Tree in the garden, although it was still November. She found the right house a hundred meters further. As soon as she closed to the entrance door, a middle aged lady ran towards them, waving.

"Come here, come here!", she spoke in broken English, opening the gate. She directed her to the garage behind the house.

"Welcome, sisters! Welcome! It's such an honour. Please, come in!"

Mireille wasn't exactly sure what to say, how much did the woman know? She referred to them both as sisters, so she decided to keep the game.

"Thank you, so, so much for your hospitality." She spoke, feeling, she should say something at least.

"Come upstairs. I already have prepared the room for you. How is sister Anna?"

"I am fine, thank you", Altena suddenly spoke, straightening herself and assuming her usual attitude. The woman looked at her with admiration.

"You can rest here. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you. We apologize for troubling you. Our stay won't be long." Altena spoke again, in Polish, but Mireille could guess.

"Mother Dominica told me. We don't have many visitors here at this time of year. And your car won't be seen in the garage. You will be safe here."

"How many contacts Mother Dominica has, really?" Mireille mused. She again felt like Alice in Wonderland, where everybody knew more than her. They went upstairs. To her slight surprise, there was only one double bed in the room, with two pillows and covers, but still. Somehow it felt uneasy. But she was the last one in the position to complain.

"Here. If you like, you can use these." The woman opened the closet and showed them the set of towels and night wear. "The bathroom is on the left. You both look like you could use some sleep, but I think you really should eat something warm, first…"

She said that very quickly and before any of them managed to react, she ran downstairs and came back with the hot soup, two bowls and cut bread. Finally, she left them alone.

Mireille looked at Altena and thought, convincing her to eat would be pointless. The woman was already lying in bed, dressed as she was and curled up, facing the wall. She helped herself however and found the soup delicious, so was the fresh bread. Checking on the priestess in every few minutes, she took a quick shower and finally treated her wrists and hands. The bleeding wasn't strong but the parts of her skin were ripped off by the ropes and it hurt when touched. Now, the warm water made it burn, but after putting the bandages on (the first-aid kit was also in the bag) she felt an incredible relief. She got dressed again, not in the night wear, but casual sport clothes she found in the bag. Then, she checked her gun and looked through the window. There was no sign of the enemy, the village was slowly waking up and she heard children's voices nearby, getting ready to school. The TV downstairs was set on some music program. Apparently, there was also a dog and a cat somewhere in the house, judging from the sounds. A feeling of warmth and melancholy spread in Mireille's heart. The relief brought also the extortion to her body. She spent last twelve hours on adrenaline, she was barely able to believe that they had been in the monastery only a day before. Finally, she secured her gun at her side and lied down, next to Altena. The room seemed so warm that she barely needed any cover at all. But she covered the priestess and stared at her back. Sleep didn't want to come however for more than the next hour. When she finally felt her body relaxing and taking comfort in the softness of the pillow, Altena moved. She twitched, once, twice, third time, and moaned, as if reliving what had happened before. She was no longer on her side, turned to her back, she bumped her head against the pillow. An invisible enemy from her nightmare was holding her down, because she shook with entire body and whispered something, in language unknown to Mireille, although it sounded quite similar to Polish.

"Ubij me"

She repeated it several times. Somehow Mireille had no doubt it meant something like "kill me".

"It's ok". She touched her hand. "You are safe." She told her and Altena relaxed for the next few minutes. At least she didn't talk more. But she kept on twitching and shivering for the next hour. Mireille placed herself in half sitting position and stroked her head. It seemed to have some effect, so was on doing that as long as she was conscious herself. She didn't know when, but finally the tiredness took over.

Mireille woke up few hours later, lying side by side with Altena and embracing her with one arm. Her legs were also touching the priestess, bent in the same position and clinging to Altena's body. As soon as she realized it, she let go of her, feeling the warmth coming back to her cheeks.

Altena was also awake. She looked more calm and not so extremely pale, but the fever didn't go away.

"This time you need to eat something." Mireille poured another two bowls of soup. They ate in silence, Altena with visible difficulty. But it seemed to help. Her hands stopped shaking, at least until Mireille handled her another cup of tea from the thermos. It was still warm. When their fingers touched each other, it felt like a sparkle of electricity. On both sides. Altena shivered again and turned away.

Mireille couldn't stand the silence.

"You should change. And treat your wounds."

She sighed as they stayed like this for the next minutes. Finally Altena apparently made a decision. Putting one hand on the cupboard, she stood up, carefully, and headed towards the bathroom.

"Don't you need help? Altena?" Remembering the other day, Mireille felt irritated.

"I…", "Mireille, you have to leave me alone now." She said very quietly and faltered.

"Yeah, right. Like the last time."

"You don't understand, I…" Altena's skin was even hotter than she thought. She shivered on every Mireille touch.

"You need to get something for this fever." She said, helping her to get undressed.

"It's not about that. Mireille. Don't touch me, please. Not now."

She thrilled. She didn't think about this that way and after what Altena just had been through…

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you…"

"You did not."

"But you really should take something against your fever. You are shaking all the time!"

"It's the drug."

"What? What was it?"

"I do not know the name." Altena wrapped herself in the big towel and headed to the bathroom door. Mireille followed her.

"Please, don't. Don't look at me now, it makes me loose control over myself."

"What are you talking about?" She looked at her closer. Altena's breath was fast and she really was trembling. She took a deep breath when Mireille took her by the shoulders, afraid that she would faint.

"Mireille, no. Please, I can't…" She turned away from her.

"For God's sake, you have to tell me what's going on!"

"This substance made my body over sensitive. Irene used this to make me… feel. More. The effect will last for several more hours. Please. I don't want you to see me like this…" Altena put her hands on Mireille's shoulders. The Corsican felt her lips so close that she could touch it at any moment. She felt that letting go of her was almost painful. Her own heart beat equally fast. "Oh, God…" She whispered and turned away. Altena quickly slipped to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Mireille sat on the floor, shaking herself and pressed her head against the door. She felt clearly that if now Altena would open them, she wouldn't be able to control herself anymore. Not only her hands hurt at that moment. She heard the water running from inside the bathroom. And something else that made her freeze. Altena must have leaned over the toilet and finally the events of the night started to get out of her.

"Altena…" Mireille kept on repeating inaudibly.

[A/N Probably the most of you have already stopped tracking this story, but if some of you are still there, I hope you will like this chapter^^ As I previously said, "Resurrection" willl be written to the very end, even if it takes me years. I have the end in my head since 2011 so if anybody wonders - I didn't completely abandon the classic pairings of my beloved Noir girls. But to get there, some more time need to pass and they still have a long pilgrimage to go. Thank you for reading and feedback! It helps me a lot! ~Altena]


End file.
